Life's Strong Will
by Neverwinternightsgirl777
Summary: Loosely based on Outlander. Evie Frye was getting married soon and moving to India with her beloved when an accident sends her back in time to a time of turmoil for the Brotherhood. Stuck in 1776 and with no option of returning home, Evie must join forces with Connor Kenway and help him take down the Templar in North America. Will Evie ever be able to return home though?
1. Prologue

So this is loosely based on Outlander, obviously it'll be a little different from Outlander because of the Assassins and the Templars.

I hope you enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or Outlander. They belong to their respective owners, please support the official releases.

Prologue

BANG!

This mission truly proved to be more annoying than productive for Evie Frye.

A sharp pain hit Evie as she ran across the rooftop. She cringed and continued on, her pace slower than it was before. Reaching up, she held her shoulder and felt the red liquid cascade from the wound to her palm. This Blighter was a good shot, she had to admit, even if he was following her from a considerable distance. Evie let out a shaky breath of pain as she came to the edge of the building.

This mission was supposed to be simple, at least according to Jayadeep anyway. There had been information about another Piece of Eden, or rather, a rumor about one. It had fallen into Templar hands and Evie's mission was to scout out the area and to see if there truly was a Piece of Eden there.

Turns out, this rumor was just as viable as many of the rumors Charles Dickens had heard for his Ghost club.

She braced herself and stopped at the edge, looking around quickly for the next building to launch her zip line. Approximately, the next building was 121 meters away, or so she could judge. She reaches out with her zip line launcher and it shot out of her gauntlet.

"You won't get from us Frye!" The Blighter called out and Evie heard another bullet out off.

 _We'll see about that._ Evie thought smugly. Letting go of her injured shoulder, Evie leapt forward towards the zip line, taking a chance. Perhaps Jacob was rubbing off on her...a little more than she would've wanted. With her good hand, she grasped hold of the zip line and slid down. The wind current around her increased and in the distance, she could hear thunder rumbling. She hold onto it for long with one hand, so she reached up with her bloody hand and grabbed it. It became harder to hold though, the blood making the line slippery.

 _I won't be able to hold on for much longer. I need to land..._ Evie thought as she found herself looking at the ground. Not too far away was a cart of leaves. Evie smiled to herself, perfect.

BANG!

Evie's eyes grew and suddenly felt herself falling to the ground. The zip line had been shot through and was collapsing along with her. She had underestimated these group of Blighters this time.

She grit her teeth and luckily the large pile of leaves cushioned her fall. Never did Evie feel more thankful for a pile of leaves than she did now. However, her bullet wound to the shoulder disagreed with her. Pain shot through it again and Evie groaned loudly.

"Shit." Evie cursed as she held the wound again. Miss Nightingale would be glaring at her all night once the wounded assassin showed up at her doorstep, a motherly glare of course. One she hadn't seen since she was taken from grandmother to be trained by her father. Evie let out a deep breath and then forced herself out of the pile of leaves. She let out a choked cough, she inhaled the slight rotting stench of leaves.

She let out a huff as she stumbled down the street, looking for any Rooks that could aid her to getting to their good doctor. The thunder growled in distance and she could feel the first little raindrops dripping down onto her nose. Evie ignored the quiet gasps of passerbyers on the street when they saw the blood coming from her shoulder and dripping down onto the ground, mixing in with the raindrops. Honestly, she was used to the gaping of the people in London, after all, she stood out among the ladies of this society.

After walking about three blocks, Evie started to feel sluggish and her head dizzy from the blood-loss. It seemed as though there were no Rooks in sight. Evie bit her lower lip and her face scrunched up in indignation. _What is the point of these Rooks when they're never around when you need them?_ Evie growled in her head as she continued down the street until she spotted an empty carriage. Her spirits raised when she saw this and walked sluggishly over to the carriage. Grabbing hold of the side, she pulled herself up slowly and bit back cries of pain before settling down onto the seat with the reins.

Taking a deep breath, she activated her Second Sight and the world turned grey all around her. There was no one with any particular colors that would suggest any hostility towards her. Deactivating it, Evie took up the reigns and the horses walked on forward at a normal pace. She slammed down the reins and the horses took off at an intense pace, maneuvering through the streets as Evie desired. She was in Westminster and had to cross a bridge over the Thames and go through some streets to the Lambeth Asylum. She could make it there within five minutes if she kept the carriage going at an accelerated rate.

As long as no one got in her way that is.

Evie slammed down the reigns and managed to get to the bridge between Lambeth and Westminster before she heard more gunshots from behind. Evie growled under breath as she activated her Second Sight again. This time, everything was fuzzy, the carriages and people were distorted, stretching or shrinking and almost spinning strangely. Was this because of the blood loss? She had never seen this before.

More gunshots rang out and Evie slammed down the reins, causing the horse to rush forward, crossing over the bridge. Blighters called out to Evie, their insults and their threats to bash her head in, all of this was normal to the Frye. She couldn't turn to shoot back though, that shoulder was still bleeding.

"Keep going girls!" Evie encouraged the horses, hoping they understood the urgency of the situation. Then, something slammed into the side of the carriage and Evie clutched tightly onto the reins tightly. She turned to glare at the person who slammed into her, that same blighter who shot her earlier and got a better look at him.

Some of the Blighter's front teeth her knocked out which gave him an unsettling smirk and scruffy dark brown hair, he extended his handgun over at her. Evie said nothing in return and swung her own carriage, to hit the Blighter's own, rocking him off balance. His pistol fell out of his hand and Evie couldn't help but smirk at her small victory.

"You bloody bitch!" The Blighter shouted at her, his toothy smirk turning into a scowl.

Evie responded with nothing and turned her head forward only to see a stopped carriage in the middle of the road. Her eyes grew wide as she looked between the Blighter carriage and the stalled carriage in the middle of the road, she was trapped. Except for...her eyes fell to the water below over the side of the bridge.

In a split second, Evie made a decision. She released the reins, slid over to the passenger seat of the carriage then jumped from it. It wasn't the best decision Evie had ever made...it would likely result in her death…

 _At least these Templar's minions...didn't get to me._ Evie thought as the air around her choked at her as she fell. _I'm sorry...Jacob...Jayadeep…_

Evie didn't even feel herself touch the water.

 _Evie brushed at her unkempt hair while staring into the mirror and hummed to herself. Since the train had stopped for the night, it was easier for her to stare at the mirror. Outside, the station was silent, no one was waiting for a train to come since it was evening. There were lights from inside the station._

 _Tonight, Jayadeep was going to take her out for a stroll in Westminster and especially in the Royal Gardens. Evie always did want to see the gardens and being knighted by the Queen of Britain had its benefits. And, it appeared that it would be a beautiful night tonight, the stars glimmered against the night sky with the moon omnipresent beside them. Not a cloud in sight._

 _No business would interfere with this nice night, Evie would personally make sure of that if she had too._

 _Humming, she stopped brushing and flicked her wrist, revealing her trusty hidden blade hidden within the gauntlet. Of course, she wouldn't take her gauntlet, it would stand out with the simple dress she was wearing tonight and knew hidden blades would be better since she could wear them on her belt. No one would be the wiser...probably except Jayadeep, he was probably expecting something like this._

 _Evie then started to braid her hair into a side braid when she heard a loud cry outside. She frowned at the noise and stopped half braid to investigate._

 _She slide open the door from the train car to find Jacob pinned to the ground by a man...in a white hood. It was a gigantic man who towered over her younger twin with what looked like a...tomahawk aimed at him. Jacob had an open wound on his arm, likely from the tomahawk striking him earlier. Jacob's top hat had been thrown off to the side as well. There wasn't a scratch on the mystery man though. He had likely caught Jacob off guard._

 _Jacob was obviously caught off guard, but had his cane held up quickly to block the oncoming attack. The cane and tomahawk collided with a loud CRACK!_

 _"_ _Evie, dear sweet sister! I could use some assistance!" Jacob called out to the elder twin. He was continually pushed against the tomahawk wielding man. Evie drew a couple of knives out from her belt and tossed them at the stranger._

 _Suddenly, the figure froze and turned their head to face her. She couldn't see his face clearly through the lighting of the station. He jumped off of Jacob to seemly avoid the knives hurtling towards him. Evie held her breath as the knives appeared to pass through him._

 _The figure lifted his head a little, enough for Evie to observe an amused smile on his lips. Then, the figure seemed to flicker out of existence, no trace of him left beyond. Evie gaped at the spot where the man stood in silence, Jacob doing the same._

 _"_ _What the hell was…?" Jacob exclaimed, baffled by this._

 _"_ _...I don't know." Evie admitted openly. Was it some sort of ghost? No, it should've been able to hold Jacob down let alone wound him...right?_

 _Her twin got back to his feet and examined the gash left behind on his arm. Jacob gave a frustrated grunt before shaking his head._

 _"_ _Well...that certainly a strange experience...but I'm pretty sure that wasn't a ghost." Jacob deduced as he walked over to his discarded top hat. He put it back on his head with a frown._

 _Evie figured Jacob was half right on that. She walked over to check on the gash herself. A real weapon had slashed at his flesh, there was no denying that. Her eyes then darted about and spotted her fallen knives. Jacob watched as his elder sister bent down to reclaim her knives and scratched his head._

 _"_ _There's not even blood on these…" Evie muttered as she examined them. She looked over to her brother. "And you didn't manage to hit him did you?"_

 _Jacob shook his head. "No...I came upon him peeping in on you dear sister. He was just standing there watching your window and I knew it wasn't Greenie. Too tall…"_

 _"_ _And too big." Evie finished and sighed. That mystery man was like a giant compared to Jayadeep._

 _"_ _I went to approach him, but it was like he knew I was there. He spun around and attacked me, I didn't even know the bloody bastard!" Jacob continued on with a huff. His eyes grew serious though, something Evie wasn't used to. "Evie, he was fast...like assassin fast."_

 _Evie frowned. "An assassin? How could that be? We should have known about his presence before this encounter."_

 _"_ _Well, the whole phasing through things, I'm fairly sure, is not something we can do. Not unless we assassins found one of those silly Pieces of Eden that could do that." Jacob said with a gruff voice. Jacob had never enjoyed finding or dealing with the Pieces of Eden like Evie did._

 _Evie rolled her eyes at him. "The Pieces of Eden aren't silly. They are very valuable to us dear little brother."_

 _It was Jacob's turn to roll his eyes at her. Then something occurred to Evie. The man trying to catch a glimpse at her, freezing at hearing her name and so on. She said, "...he stopped when you said my name and he smiled at me."_

 _"_ _Seems like you might have a stalker…" Jacob replied back with his arms folded across his chest. "We should report to Greenie."_

 _God, Jacob was sounding reasonable now, it seems he had matured a little after this past year. Evie supposed it was due to his own adventures of taking down Templars and her yelling at him about in the end. Jacob had made some severe mistakes during his takeover of London streets. Evie felt a swell of pride for her young brother as she nodded in return._


	2. The Past

Thank you everyone who sent me a review, favorited, or followed this fanfiction! I really appreciate the love you sent to me~!

I will let you know now, I will try to update this at least every two weeks. I apologize if I'm a little slow updating and writing because I'm still in school until the second week of June. Once school is done, I will be able to write chapters faster and update faster.

I also haven't done a multi-chapter fanfiction in a long time, so please be patient with me when it comes to writing and posting. ^^;;;;;

Chapter 1

Everything felt cold. The ground, the air, everything around her felt so cold. But the ground below her felt soft...like snow. Snow…? That didn't seem right. There were footsteps coming toward her...the steps were slow at first, but then sped up, likely when they came towards her.

"H-Hurry! Go-Go get Connor! That lady looks injured!" A little girl called out and she heard someone scrambling away. The snow crunched underneath the retreating figure's feet.

She could hear a young girl calling out to her and someone shook her. The warm hand shocked her and her eyes shot open from the contact. She lurched forward from her laying position and gasped loudly. She inhaled too quickly and burst into a violent cough, the cold air catching her off guard. What was going on? Why was it so cold all of a sudden? Shouldn't she have landed in water…?

She looked around at her surroundings. This appeared to be a forest, the trees were tall and numerous.

Evie turned her head to look toward the girl. The girl had been shocked by the jolting woman and tumbled back, landing in the snow. Her dress was simple, nothing like the Victorian dress of London, with an apron over her dress and dark hair. She looked very young, almost 10 maybe? Evie was reminded of one of the children she would save from horrible labor conditions. She looked incredibly frightened by the sight of this strange woman lying in the snow. And...Likely the wound too.

She checked the wound and found it had stopped bleeding. Was this due to the temperature?

"W-Who are you?" Evie turned her attention to the girl, who now spoke bravely. "Who hurt you? One of those Redcoats?"

Redcoats. What was she talking about? And her accent...it wasn't British. Evie gave her a confused, but tired expression. "Redcoats…? What are you talking about…?"

Evie suddenly felt very light-headed, the area she was in was spinning. Where was she? Why did this little girl say "Redcoats" of all things? Evie rubbed her head as she laid back down into the snow.

"Where am I…?" Evie grumbled, miserable by this experience. She looks over to the girl.

The fear in the other's eyes made Evie cringed. Guilt stabbed into her and she slowly sat up. Evie hadn't meant to scare the other, she was just frustrated by her current predicament. It wasn't right to take it out on the girl, especially since she sent her friends to get help. Evie softened her expression at the other and held her hand out to the other, trying to be friendly.

 _You will make a good mother Evie. I see the way you are around Clara and the others. They look up to you and adore you._ She could imagine Jayadeep's smile in her mind's eye as this repeated in her head.

"I'm terribly sorry for frightening you little one. My name is Evie...Mir. What's your name and could you tell me where we are?"

A lie, but not a true lie. She was to be Mrs. Jayadeep Mir within a month or so. The little girl blinked and looked back and forth between the woman and her hand. The little brown haired girl took it gently. Her fingers seemed so small on Evie's own, it made a true smile bloom on her lips.

"Ma-Maria! I live with my mother, w-we just moved onto the Davenport Homestead a few ago. Connor brought us here, he has been very nice to mother and I." Evie could see the other's eyes light up at the mention of this Connor. Is this what Jayadeep was talking about with children back in London?

Davenport Homestead. Evie froze though when the girl mentioned that name. There was no way.

Evie kept herself composed, there was no need to panic. She couldn't panic in front of Maria right now. The Frye twin asked, "Maria...what year is it?"

The awe in her eyes seemed to vanish and Maria peered back at her suspiciously. Evie held in her nervousness as she awaited her answer, but she feared it most of all. Redcoats. Davenport Homestead.

"It's 1776 in-in the year of our lord ma'am." Maria stuttered out as she looks at Evie in silently.

Dread filled the Frye twin as she lets this sink in. She sunk down into the snow again and set her hand over her forehead. This couldn't be real. This couldn't really be happening, right? How was she in the past? Almost a hundred years into the past? This made absolutely no sense.

She let out a heavy sigh as she felt a wave of tiredness come over her. This was all too much for her to process. She laid down in the snow and Maria looked at her in concern. Evie's eyes fluttered shut

A man's voice called out and footsteps. "Maria?! What's going on? The others came to find me

And-!"

The footsteps halted near her and Evie opened her eyes, fluttering open to stare up at an unfamiliar...attractive face. His gold eyes peered down at her with concern and astonishment, on the right side of his head was braided up with beads holding the braid together.

"Who…are you?" Evie mumbled at him and groaned. His lips formed a straight line in concern and their eye contact went from her's to her wound.

"Don't worry, Doctor White will help you. For now, I need to move you, get you somewhere else." The man didn't seem to answer her question as she felt his arms come around her body and scooped her up from the bone cold ground.

She felt warmth come over her as she rested against his chest. Who was this man…? Evie felt herself slip away into another sleep.

After picking up the woman, Connor led some of the homestead children back to their homes. Connor urged Maria to stay with him so they could talk about this strange woman. The woman was asleep, an occasional snore or mutter escaped from her lips. Jayadeep was the word that came out the most. She wasn't a peaceful sleeper it would seem. _Someone dear to her perhaps. A fellow Assassin?_ Connor wondered as he heads to his Mentor's home where Doctor White and Achilles himself would wait for his return.

"Jacob…put that down…" The woman mumbled. He wondered briefly what this woman could be dreaming about. After that mumble, she seemed to stay quiet, her soft breathing felt…soothing to him.

Connor had been caught off guard when he saw the woman lying in the snow. Her clothes suggested that she may have been Assassin. It was not until he saw the silver symbol on her gauntlet that confirmed his suspicions. The same symbol that led him to Achilles some years ago.

Not only that…the gauntlet seemed rather…advanced compared to his own. She was an Assassin, but from where? If she was one of Aveline's trainees, the other would've sent word otherwise.

Something did seem off.

"Connor…? Will she be alright…?" Maria's voice carried up to her and he looked down to her. The girl gave him a look that made his heart melt a little. "Sh-She seemed really nice…but confused."

The Assassin raised his eyebrow at the younger. Confused? Connor smiled down at the little girl in reassurance. "Don't worry Maria, Doctor White will fix her up, he's a good doctor."

Achilles looked just as puzzled by her the moment Connor brought in this unconscious woman into the homestead. Doctor White was waiting beside the older man and looked up as Connor brought the woman inside.

"Bring her to the bedroom Connor, I will examine the wound." Connor nodded to the doctor and looked down to Maria.

"Stay here for the moment Maria. I will be right back to talk to you, alright?" Maria nodded and looked to Achilles. Achilles gave the young girl a smile before showing the little girl into the dining room of the mansion.

Connor then showed the doctor to the closest guest bedroom on the second floor. On the way up the stairs, a weapon fell from the woman's large coat and rolled down the stairs. Connor caught sight of an ivory and green cane lying at the bottom step and frowned. _A cane? What an unusual weapon._ The Native observed as he walked into the bedroom. What other weapons did she have on her? Connor set the woman down on the guest bed, she let out a soft groan. Doctor White set his bag by the nightstand and began to look for his medical items.

As she lay on the bed, Connor got a better look at the woman found in the snow. Freckles, those stood out the most, decorated both of her cheeks, along her nose, and some others on her forehead. She had an oval shaped face and thin pink lips. Strands of black hair were brushed against her face while the rest of her hair was a mess. It was half in a large braid and half loose, but that likely due to whatever happened during this fight that left her wounded and lying in the snow. Her eyes were closed, keeping him from seeing the color.

Simply put, she was beautiful.

Connor reached over and gingerly brushed some hair from her face, her skin felt smooth against his rough fingers. She seemed to relax against his touch. What was her name…? Why did the children find her in the forest lying in the snow? Where had she come from?

"Connor, I need to examine her wound. It stopped bleeding a while ago, but I would like to see how much I need to do." Doctor White's voice brought Connor out of his daze.

"Right. Give me one second doctor." Connor told him and pulled away from her face. He would wait to check for other weapons, they were likely underneath that coat. His reddened a little, he wouldn't invade her privacy like that.

He took hold of the arm with the gauntlet and unstrapped it from her arm. It was an intricately made, it seemed to double as a glove too. He gently pulled it off her arm and set her arm down back on the bed. Connor found the glove to be rather heavy.

"One of your associates Connor?" Doctor White questioned, curious.

Doctor White knew practically nothing about the Assassin-Templar War, but that symbol on her gauntlet was the same as the one of his robes. It was better that way.

"I believe so." Connor answered quietly and then turned to the doctor. "She's all yours doctor. Take care of her please."

The doctor said nothing but smiled in return before turning back to his patient. Connor turned toward the door and left the room. He walked down the stairs and picked up the ivory-green staff. It wasn't too heavy unlike the gauntlet. The handle of the cane depicted an ancient idol holding up some strange object while the rest of it was bright green. It did look like a useful blunt force weapon, like Connor's tomahawk.

In the dining room, Maria was eating a little sweet that Achilles provided for her. Connor gave a small smile to the young girl before looking over to his Mentor, who sat silently at the table. Connor sat down next to Maria as she nibbled at her sweet and Maria lit up the moment she saw the Assassin.

"Connor! Will Miss Evie b-be alright?" Maria inquired of the older man.

So her name was Evie.

"Doctor White is checking on her now. Did Miss Evie say anything else to you while I was coming?"

Maria looked up thoughtfully and then added. "I told you she seemed confused, right? She even asked me for the year, how queer, don't you think Connor? Everyone knows what year this it."

Connor nodded at this and then Maria looked over to the window. She jumped up from her seat in panic. "Oh! It's late! I should get back home! It's about time for supper!"

"I'll lead you to the door." Connor offered her and glanced back to his mentor. He set the gauntlet and cane down on the table while Maria was distracted. Achilles eyed the weapon and gauntlet with interest.

Maria agreed to this and Connor led her to the door, parting with the young girl there. Once Maria was off home, Connor wandered back into the dining room to find Achilles examining the gauntlet.

"Never seen a gauntlet like this before. It has the Hidden Blade, some sort of darts that I'd rather not touch, and some sort of other strange mechanism that I'd rather not touch." Achilles observed, the Hidden Blade had already flicked out of the safety of the gauntlet. He flicked it back in and observed the silver Assassin emblem on it.

"It's heavy too. Did you learn anything from Maria while I was with the doctor?" Connor questioned as he sat back down at the table.

Achilles looked to his apprentice tiredly and set the gauntlet down. "Said her name was Evie Mir. Nothin' she didn't already told you."

Connor nodded and sat back in the chair, picking up the cane. He examined it carefully and then twisted the top of the cane. The idol designed handle came off much to Connor's surprise and revealed a jagged, jade blade. Achilles seemed to smile. "It seems there is more to this cane…like its user."

"Indeed…" Connor mused in agreement. She was beautiful, but deadly it would seem.

The Assassin glanced over to the stairs and listened for any sounds coming from the upstairs. Nothing, Evie was still asleep and Doctor White was doing his job. Her freckled face came to mind, the peaceful expression on her face as he touched her skin gently. What was she like? Was she like some of the women on the Homestead? Obviously, she had a soft spot for children, seeing as Maria seemed fond of her. He stared at the jagged blade and shook his head.

He set the cane-sword down on the table and stood up. Crossing the room, he grabbed his bow and arrow that was off to the side of the room, swinging it over his shoulder.

"Where are you goin'? You should be here when your guest wakes up." Achilles reminded Connor, tapping his cane against the ground.

Connor responded dryly and started for the backdoor. "I am going hunting...I need to clear my mind."

Achilles nodded and shut his eyes. The Mentor didn't say anything as Connor opened the backdoor and left the house.


	3. Meetings

Hello again everyone~! Hopefully, I'm not too late with this update. ( Has it been two weeks? I can't remember honestly).

Thank you for everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed! And thank you anon for pointing out my stupid grammar mistake, I apologize if I making those. I reread through this chapter for mistakes this time I swear.

Also for the anon with the question about Jacob and Connor, sadly Jacob will not be in this story that much. He makes appearances, but that's it. Yes, that was Connor, a ghostly-looking one.

I did write down a list of ideas and the main story will be about 21 chapters, give or take a couple chapters. There will be a second part to this story, which I'm also writing down ideas for. Chapter 3 is still in progress and I'm working through it. My finals are 6th and 7th of June and hopefully, the 3rd chapter should be done by then and I should be working through the 4th chapter. So expect the 3rd chapter up in between June 8th-10th.

Alright, so I'll shut up now and let you all read. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

A faint rush of wind brushed against her face as she felt herself waking up. Evie's eyes fluttered open and reached up to rub her eyes. The room was quiet and a little cold, she turned to see the window was cracked open a little bit. The rush of wind did feel a little nice against her face, the rest of her body was covered with heavy sheets. Evie looked to her bare hands and arms, her clothes were gone it would seem. She pushed the sheets down and revealed her upper half bandaged. So a doctor had looked over her…

Where was she…?

Then, she remembered and Evie groaned softly, slamming her head down on the pillow. It was 1776, she was in the Americas before it was America. She rested her hand on her forehead as she stared at the ceiling in silence. Honestly, she thought that all of this was a dream.

"None of this is possible." Evie muttered as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

But this was the situation and Evie was going to have to live with it. After all, she had already lied to the little girl Maria earlier about her name. And besides the lie, where else could Evie go?

If this was really the Davenport Homestead, then this was one of the only safe havens for Assassins left in the Americas. The closest one from here was New Orleans and Evie was clearly in no shape to be going anywhere. She was going to have to keep up this lie.

 _How do I justify this? Would telling anyone here the truth really bring any harm?_ Evie wondered as she brushed some of her stray hairs out of her face.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated. 1776, Connor Kenway was in charge of the small Assassin Brotherhood in North America. He was the son of the Templar Grandmaster Haytham Kenway and a Native woman Kaniehtí:io or Ziio.

Maria had said his name to the children who left to find an adult. A tall, large man in white robes had come rushing, his face was obscured by a white hood. A man that hadn't answered her question. So that was Connor Kenway.

She glanced over to the nightstand and saw that her cloak and other garments had been folded neatly and left there. Evie then glanced out of the window and a smile graced her lips. Honestly, Evie could go for a long run right about now. Evie threw the blankets off herself and swung her legs to help her stand up. The ground was cold and sent a barrage of shivers through her body.

She then picked up her clothing and began to dress herself. Once dressed, she walked over to a mirror off to the side of the room. Her hair was down and in a complete mess, her wavy hair needed to be tamed, but she wasn't sure where to find a brush. To improvise, Evie grabbed a hair tie and tied it into a long, messy ponytail. This would at least keep her hair from obscuring her face.

"My weapons are gone…they must have them somewhere secure around the mansion." Evie muttered to herself. She contemplated searching for her missing weapons, but then found herself glancing out the window.

She could see trees, some close to the mansion. She could easily open up this window and leap over to the closest tree branch, grabbing onto it. Instead, Evie wandered out of the room and into the hallway. There were three other rooms upstairs, all of them probably had some sort of significance to the assassins who lived here. Evie wondered if there was some sort of balcony she could jump from and activated her second sight.

In the room at the end of the hallway on the right, there was a door leading to the outside onto a balcony. With a smile, Evie walked into the said room and strolled over to the door. She opened it and felt the gentle, cool breeze brush against her freckled face. This air felt different compared to the air she would inhale in London, it felt fresher. She inhaled this fresh hair with a smile.

"It's so different…better than breathing in all that smoke from the factories." Evie muttered as she closed the door and walked to the front end of the balcony.

Crawley had fresh air too, before some factories started to spring up throughout the city. She remembered the days when her grandmother would take her and Jacob on a walk though the outskirts. The trees weren't as tall as the trees she could see beyond this balcony, but she and Jacob still managed to climb those smaller trees as children. They would race up branches to see who would reach the top first. Sometimes Jacob would win and sometimes she would win. They would keep tallies on the base of the tree they would frequently climb the most, they were always competitive even as children.

Evie rested her arms on the balcony and stared into the distance in silence. She could picture her young brother now, he would stand beside her and would probably staring at these trees before turning to her with a wink.

 _"_ _I'll race you to the tallest one Eves."_ That's probably what Jacob would say.

Her heart was heavy now at the thought of her brother. He and Jayadeep would've noticed her disappearance by now and were probably frantically searching for her all over the city. But that was over a hundred years in the future…she was stuck in the past and they would never find her in 1869 London. Evie shut her eyes and let out a sigh as another breeze brushed past her. What could she do? She had no idea how she got in the past in the first place and she would have no idea how to return to her time.

 _I need to dwell on this more._ Evie thought as she reopened her eyes and pulled her hood over her head. Spotting a nearby branch, she jumped onto the balcony's railings and moved toward the branch, easily jumping onto the branch. Evie could tell it was a steady branch as she landed onto it, there was no sound of it cracking. She smiled confidently as she went forward, pressing against the tree, moving around the tree, and landing perfectly on the next branch.

Moving like a cat, she ran across the branch and hopped onto the next tree, in what appeared to be in-between a tree that looked like it was split in half. She placed the palm of her hands on the side of the tree trunk and pushed herself forward to the next tree.

 _I'm stuck in the past…I know of what happened in the past as well. I know that Connor Kenway becomes a master assassin that almost single-handedly brings the Assassin Brother of North America out from the ashes. I can't interfere with that…in fact, I could be asset in that._ Evie thought as she continued along the trees. She stopped on a tree that appeared to be taller than other trees around her. _I helped bring down Starrick and I helped take London back from the Blighters. Officially, even in this time period, I have more experience in taking down the Templar than Connor does. I can aid him._

Truly, there was nothing else she could do at this point. Evie had always read about history. There was something about being in the American Revolution, becoming a part of history, felt rather…thrilling to Evie. Evie grinned as she stared into the distance.

Then, she heard a loud growl and Evie looked down below her to see…a bear. Evie stiffened at seeing the bear wandering around on the ground. Evie had never seen a bear in real life, sure, she had stared at them in photos in many books, but never saw one in real life. Evie held her breath in surprise and looked down at the black bear curiously. It was…huge…!

"And beautiful…" Evie mumbled as she stared at the majestic creature.

She stared at the bear as it wander around the forest floor, probably looking for some food. Evie continued to follow the bear along the trees. Then, she looked up to see someone in the next tree, staring down at said bear. White hood and huge stature, it had to be Connor. He had a bow with an arrow drawn, pointed down at the bear. He appeared to be hunting.

Evie watched him with interest as he pointed the arrow down. She had never seen anyone hunting before, so this was fascinating to her. She peered at Connor close as he released the arrow and the arrow flew. The tip of the arrow pierced the bear's hide and the bear howled in pain, but it hadn't fallen yet. It staggered a bit briefly. He put his bow back around his back and he flicked his wrists, his hidden blades were ready to taste blood.

He jumped down from the tree and impaled his hidden blades into the bear's back. The bear had fallen underneath Connor's blades and appeared to be dead now, its huge body had breathed its last. Evie felt a pang of sympathy for the creature, but this was how they got their meat and pelts after all.

She watched as he began to skin the bear and she heard him say something. Evie craned her neck and tried to listen to what the male assassin was saying, but she found she couldn't understand him. He was speaking in another language. _Perhaps the language of his people? Perhaps he is honoring the kill he just made?_ Evie theorized in her mind as he skinned the corpse. He was very precise and very skilled in the art of hunting. His hands were soaked in the animal's blood now as he finished skinning it. Evie's eyes went from his hands to the bow and quiver of arrows on his back, she had always wanted to shoot an arrow, but never had the chance.

In her time, bow and arrows were unneeded now, they had throwing knives. Throwing knifes were very effective in taking out Blighters and Templar alike. But Evie was always curious about the use of the bow and arrow, among the many things she was curious about. Would he be willing to teach her?

"You can come down now, there is no danger." Evie was startled by his calm voice. His body was still turned to her, kneeling over the skeleton of the bear.

A smile graced her lips. "I was never in real danger."

"Your weapons are still with my mentor, Achilles." He stood up as he spoke and turned to face her, the blood of the bear was still on his hands. "Staying on higher ground was smart though. You seem to have a natural talent for tree running."

"My brother and I liked to climb trees when we were younger. It always turned into a competition for us." Evie explained with a fond look. She glanced down at the ground and felt at her bandages underneath her clothes.

Was it too early to be doing stunts like this? Then again, it didn't look too far down in comparison to other falls she's made from buildings in London or Crawley. Connor must have sensed her uncertainty and he walked over to the trunk of the tree. He held out his bloodied hand.

"Here, let me help you." Connor offered. He was…certainly a gentlemen, despite the blood.

Evie looked down at his hand and then back at him. A closer look at his face, she saw a pair of amber eyes gazing up at her. She had never seen that eye color before. Her heart raced a bit as she reached out with her hand and took hold of his, her hands were so small compared to his. His grip on her hand was firm, she knew he wouldn't let her go. She stood up and made the jump down from the divided tree trunk.

The female assassin landed nicely on her feet in front of the male, thanks to Connor. No pain had shot through her, this was good. She smiled at him.

"Thank you…I know not to upset doctors or nurses. Back home, I knew a nurse who was really quite tough and very no nonsense." Miss Nightingale was a tough woman indeed, it was almost scary. Jacob had gone into her clinic once after he had fallen off a small building and sprained his wrist. Not only did she help him, but berated him for his recklessness.

Connor gave her a faint smile of amusement. "I have never seen Doctor White cross with anyone, but that does not he has not been."

His expression did change though, one of inquisitiveness. "Where is home?"

"Crawley, England." There was no reason to lie about that. The city was standing even as she spoke and even then, it would be quite difficult for him to dispute the cities' existence.

Connor stared at her in silence for quite some time. His amber eyes seemed to search her own in silence. He seemed to accept this and nodded. Evie felt relief hit her and she tried not to show it. Connor spoke up again, "We should return to Achilles, he will want to talk to you as well."

"Yes…" Evie suddenly looked down and noticed that her hand was still interlaced with his. His eyes fell to their hands too and Evie felt a blush creep across her cheeks. She quickly broke the hand contact and brushed some hair out of her face. "I agree. Lead the way."

Connor nodded quickly and side-stepped away from her, leading her back to the mansion in silence. Evie followed and looked down at her hand. She had held his hand…it had felt nice and comforting, it felt so strange.

Holding Jayadeep's hand felt nice too, but there were other reasons why she loved him, two being his intelligence and even his resourcefulness. Despite being known as a failure of an assassin in his father's eyes, she knew how much Jayadeep worked to get to where he was. Because of his help, she and Jacob were able to take London back from the Templar forces. Evie's chest swelled with pride, but also panic when she saw Jayadeep land a blow on Starrick in their last fight. Jayadeep was an amazing man in his own right.

Evie missed him above all and especially the flowers he would bring her. The last flower he had given was left on her bed on the train, it was a yellow tulip. _Hopelessly in love._ Evie thought with a bright smile on her face.

She would return to her fiancé someday, finally marry him, and they would go to India. That was their plan. Evie was going to stick to that plan, but how? She had no way home.

 _I will find a way home._ Evie declared in her mind. She glanced to Connor who was still walking ahead of her. She could hear his boots crunching into the snow as he walked. _He crossed paths with a Piece of Eden or two in his life. Perhaps if he and I could find one…maybe it could send me back to the future._

But that was a huge maybe.

For now though, she needed to concoct a lie that would explain her presence here…

Her hand had held his for such a small amount of time after he had helped her down from the tree that he had hardly noticed. For some reason, holding her hand felt…natural and his heart raced too. As he walked, Connor looked down at his own hand, the one that held her's. It felt good, but he also felt her strength in that hand as well. She had a firm grip as she held onto his hand, as she jumped from the tree.

Not only that, he got a good look at her eyes even from underneath her hood. They were the color of the sea, a sight he always saw onboard the _Aquila_ and truly, the sea was always a sight to behold.

The male assassin shook his head of these thoughts. He couldn't think about that right now. The talk with Achilles was approaching and he was more curious about her presence here in Colonies. Her accent suggested she was British after all, like his father. She was a British Assassin…but haven't Achilles told him that all the British Assassins were wiped out? Connor supposed that there could've been survivors, Evie appeared to be his age and could've been a recent recruit. Maybe there was still a small group running around in England? Crawley was the name of the place Evie mentioned as being "home".

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked over his shoulder to check on her. Her expression seemed to be neutral and…lost in thought underneath her hood. What was she thinking about, he wondered?

Once they entered the Davenport mansion, Connor walked into the dining room to find Achilles waiting there. He sat at the table with Evie's weapons spread out across the table. The cane-blade, the throwing knives, her gauntlet, an oddly shaped blade, and darts of poison. Aveline de Grandpré, an assassin in the south, supposedly had similar darts that she shot out from a pipe. But these darts fired out of her gauntlet, from what Achilles had demonstrated for him a day ago.

Achilles lifted his head up and greeted Evie as she entered the room. Connor hadn't noticed she had pulled off her hood. It revealed long hair tied back, not the intricate bun he had discovered her wearing days ago. He watched her sit down in one of the chairs. The longer his eyes lingered on her, the more his cheeks reddened and he took a seat beside her.

Achilles spoke first, looking to Evie and tapped his cane against the floor. "Well, you must be feeling better Miss Mir. But, I guess after sleeping for three days, one would get a little restless."

Evie blinked in surprise and then folded her arms. Her expression shifted to a scowl, her eyes lowered to the ground. "Three days…I suppose that would make sense. With how much blood I lost…anyone would be exhausted."

"We are glad that you are fine at least. Doctor White had faith you would recover." Connor added.

Evie nodded and Achilles then addressed Evie again. Ratonhnhaké:ton could see that Achilles was studying. "How is it you came to be here? I was under the impression that our brothers and sisters in Britain were wiped out."

"Yes…well, a small group managed to survive, it was run by my father and mother. We lived far from London, in Crawley. Our mother died giving birth to my brother and I. My father raised Jacob and I to become assassins before…he died. That was about a year ago." Evie's head hung and the sadness was evident on her face.

Connor lowered his gaze. Evie never knew her mother…while Connor never really knew his father, but they had also lost a parent too. That was two things they had in common. He could just picture his mother's face as she sent him away…so he wouldn't watch her die. His fist clenched.

Achilles nodded, his expression was filled with sympathy. "I'm sorry for you loss…where is your twin brother? Why didn't he travel with you?"

Evie appeared to be hesitant now. Her eyes landed on the table, looking to her cane-sword. She answered. "My brother and I…despite having the same birthday, have our differences. Jacob is…more brash and runs into fights without a plan. He has a good heart though. He stayed in Crawley, he didn't want to come and wanted to stay near our grandmother."

A smile came to her face at that. It was a sad smile though, one that Connor would often see on his mother's lips.

"I see…I have never heard of twin assassins before. So I suppose it would be fair to say that you're both different. Though…it still doesn't explain your presence here."

He saw her bite her lip and then her expression shift again. It looked serious and her sea colored eyes met Achilles. "I came to find more information on the Pieces of Eden."

Achilles was now frozen in place. A terrified expression crossed his face and Ratonhnhaké:ton frowned at this. Uneasiness was coming off of the old man, an uneasiness that the native had never seen in his mentor before. Connor glanced over to Evie, who seem to see this as well. She seemed just as confused as he was. Achilles stood up and his expression became unreadable, he hobbled over to the nearest window and gaped out it in silence.

Connor had never seen him like this…a Piece of Eden…was it like that crystal ball the Clan Mother had? Evie seemed to have some knowledge of the Pieces of Eden it would seem…

Connor looked to Achilles again, worriedly. The old man just stared outside, presumably lost in thought.

"How much do you know about those artifacts?"

Evie was hesitant again, probably worried about his reaction. "I have been reading about them since I was little. I drank up all the information my father taught me about our creed and about those artifacts. I know that they are associated with the First Civilization and that many men and women in our brotherhoods have come into contact with them in the past. I want to make sure they stay out of Templar hands."

This was met with silence.

"Connor, it appears Miss Mir will be staying here with us for quite some time. I assume you can show her the downstairs area yourself." Achilles directed his words to his apprentice.

"Of course Achilles." Connor nodded and scooted the chair back, getting back onto his feet. Achilles seem to trust her enough it seemed. That seemed…very unusual about him. He looked over to Evie and gestured for her to follow.

He turned his back to her, walking from the dining room into the hallway. He could hear her chair scoot against the ground and the sound of her footsteps following. Connor waited for her to come behind him and then reached over to pull the level, opening the secret basement. He couldn't see her reaction to the secret door and he led her down the stairs in silence. Connor had descended these stairs so many times within the last few years that he had lost count.

Ratonhnhaké:ton stopped in front of the wall of the Templar to be assassinated or have been. At the very top, a portrait of his father, who stared down at him. He had only seen Haytham Kenway from afar…he never had the pleasure of exchanging words with his father.

Evie stared up at the wall and folded her arms, she looked fascinated by this. She looked to Connor. "Three targets down…I suppose Mr. Davenport wants me to aid you in the rest?"

"Perhaps…but for now, you will need to rest until Doctor White clears you." The male Assassin stated.

"Indeed…Haytham Kenway and Charles Lee…" Evie mused aloud.

"Yes…" What would happen the day he had to confront his father? What would he say to Haytham?

Evie tilted her head and looked to him. Her eyes followed his as he stared up at the Grandmaster's portrait. She bit her lip and then reached over, setting her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe for now, you could show me around the Homestead. I would like to get a better lay of the land."

A smile bloomed on his face and he nodded. "Of course. Maria has been wanting to see you…in fact, so do the rest of the assassins in our brotherhood. I would also like to see your skills in combat too."


	4. Show me what you got

My finals are done, I just have to edit this 7 page paper to turn in and then I'm officially done! Then I can concentrate on writing and finishing Assassin's Creed games. I actually finished Revelations last night, my favorite Ezio game is completed and I was crying for both Ezio and Altair.

Thank you for everyone for leaving reviews last time! I'm happy so many people are so eager to read the next chapter. :D

Kanata Uchiha: lo siento dearie. I don't speak much Spanish, but I could read most of what you wrote without translator. You're asking about Evie's special Phantom ability if I recall, well, I hadn't thought about originally until you asked. I will try to incorporate that in some form.

Sadly for the one guest if Evie is gonna kick Connor's ass, not this chapter dearie. Maybe later. They will be doing some training in some of the chapters where that could. I can tell you that next chapter, Evie will be kicking some ass.

And for the other guest, yes, this will turn into ConnorxEvie story. :D

Chapter 3

Desmond was forcefully pulled from the Animus and his head started to ache. Honestly, the others should let him have more breaks, this was getting to be hard to deal with. He heard mutters amongst his father, Shaun, and Rebecca, while huddling around Rebecca's computer. He frowned, what were they going on about over there? What was so important that he had to be pulled from the Animus? With a groan, he stood up from what was dubbed "Rebecca's baby" and rubbed his head.

Once on his feet, he stretched his legs and arms. His body had been inactive for a while and he should probably go for a quick run around the temple. Man, how long had it been since he had a break anyways?

"It can't be. There's no bloody way." Desmond heard Shaun say incredulously.

"Hey, what's going on over there? Why'd you pull me out of the Animus all of a sudden?" Desmond inquired, walking over to the small group. His father was staring down at the screen with his hand holding his chin as he gaped down at it.

"There's an anomaly in the Animus…I mean…it has to be." Shaun responded first, looking to Desmond. Desmond had never seen the Brit looked so freaked out like this. What the hell was going on? Then Shaun shifted his gaze to Rebecca. "Ri-Right Rebecca?"

Rebecca gave Shaun the same mystified look that he had. She shrugged her shoulders. "I-I don't know! I have never seen anything like this before! It doesn't appear to be a glitch, but th-this is certainly impossible."

"Slow down. What's got the two of you so freaked out all of a sudden?" Was it that mysterious woman that Connor found? This assassin from Britain? When in Connor's memories, Desmond could feel his ancestor's emotions. Connor seemed to be feel...happy around her, but there was also some uneasiness.

"This woman…Evie Mir." William Miles answered for the younger star-struck assassins. His eyes were still on the screen even as he talked to Desmond. His father gestured for him to come look over at the screen. "She's not from that era. Those weapons…they are from a later time period."

Desmond wandered over and examined the weapons. True, Connor and Achilles suspected something was up with Evie as they examined the strange weapons she had. William then spoke up again, pointing at the kukri blade. "That blade especially. That type of blade wasn't introduced to the British Assassins until the British began colonizing India in the 1800s. This woman is from another time period."

Desmond frowned. "Alright…then what's she doing in the 1700s during the Revolutionary War? And who the hell is she?"

"Given the context she gave us, she was born in Crawley with a twin brother named Jacob. We can search through our database on past Assassins…" Shaun spoke up from his computer terminal. Desmond raised his eyebrow, when did the Brit get back to his computer? Shaun pounded his fingers on his keyboard as he cross-referenced for the information. "It shouldn't be too hard to find twin assassins from the 1800s, it's quite fascinating actually…"

He trailed off and Desmond looked to Rebecca, who went to back to her terminal as well. She started to tinker with the Animus. Desmond asked Rebecca, rubbing the back of his head. "What do you think Rebecca? Is the Animus just glitching out? Could she be having some sort of malfunction or something like that?"

"Nah, baby is working just fine. There's been no issues, even after this Evie Mir popped up." Rebecca still looked puzzled by this whole mess.

"Ah-hah! Here we go!" The three other assassins looked in Shaun's direction. He adjusted his glasses as he read. "I don't know about an Evie Mir, but I found an Evie Frye. British Assassin, born 1847 with a twin brother named Jacob. They took back London together from Crawford Starrick towards the end of 1868."

Shaun scanned the article once more and he frowned. "Strange…this is very strange if I say so myself. The rest of her profile…"

William Miles strolled over to the computer and looked over Shaun's shoulders. He narrowed his eyes. "It's…unfinished…"

Rebecca frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Unfinished? Maybe we don't have enough information about her."

"Maybe but…" Shaun hesitated. Desmond sensed the uneasiness coming from the Brit. The Brit continued after clearing his throat. "The last entry was that she disappeared in 1869, right before her wedding to Jayadeep. Jayadeep Mir."

"That explains the last name she used. She's really smart to hide her name like that." Rebecca commented with a grin.

Desmond folded his arms and looked back at the screenshot picture of Evie from Connor's memories. Evie Frye somehow ended up in the past, but how? The rest of the team was silent in contemplation of this impossible situation. Then again, what the Assassins had experienced in the past seemed impossible too right? Ezio talking to Minerva, the Pieces of Eden, all of it. Desmond just rubbed his head with a scowl. When did his life and his ancestor's lives become more complicated?

The next few days were filled with introductions. The residents of the Homestead were very friendly people and Connor seemed very comfortable around all of them. Each resident was unique in their own ways.

Catherine and Godfrey were a Scottish family, Godfrey worked as a lumberjack while Catherine took care of the children. Their family was close to another, Diana and Terry. When Connor introduced Evie to the couple, Godfrey seemed off put by her at first. His expression was scrunched up as he looked over her. Evie knew there had been a lot of bad blood between the Scots and Brits for a long time now. Catherine was the one who stopped that and elbowed her husband in the side.

"Give the lass a chance Godfrey! She means no harm." Catherine scolded the dark haired man and then looked to Evie with a smile. "Any friend of Connor's is a friend of ours. Welcome to the Homestead Miss Evie."

Myriam, Evie swore, Jacob would immediately befriend her and try to bring her into the Rooks. Myriam was a wild and fiercely independent huntress. She was definitely a woman who went against her Society's norms, something that Evie herself did. At the ball where she and her brother took down Starrick, had been the first time she had worn a gown in quite some time. Victorian dresses were quite uncomfortable for Evie and preferred her Assassin clothes or her fight club clothes.

Norris was miner for the homestead and was currently courting Myriam. He seemed to be a humble man with an accent that sometimes she couldn't fully understand. Norris reminded Evie of Jayadeep a little.

"If you ever need some quality fur, let me know. I know where to get the best fur to wear during the cold." Myriam gave her a grin and winked.

"That would be appreciated actually. Connor and I are going to travel soon, I don't think he has any clothes my size." Evie admitted, her face reddening a little.

"I'll make you some furs to wear then! It'll take me a few days, but I'll get it done."

Maria's eyes lit up when Evie and Connor had been let into her mother's house. It seemed the little girl had been genuinely concerned about her health. Evie couldn't help but smile when the girl ran over and embraced her middle. With Connor's hood down, she could see the hint of amusement on his face as he watched the little girl start to chatter at her.

"Are you feeling better Miss Evie? I came by every day to visit you, but Connor always said you were asleep." Maria asked her, curiosity on her face.

"I am. Doctor White is very good at his job."

"My, I haven't seen Maria taken with anyone since Connor brought us here." Maria's mother, Ellen spoke up as her daughter held onto Evie. There was a smile on her face.

Ellen was a seamstress and a single mother. Evie was impressed by the work this woman did and that she managed to raise a child by herself. Evie observed an outfit, it was dress clothes for a man. The detail into the dress clothes was amazing and every stitch was perfect. Ellen had put in a lot of work into this outfit. She had spools of silk and other types of fabrics on shelves and dyes were near the fabric as well.

There were finished outfits on mannequins on the side, mostly women's clothing. One of the outfits was a light green dress, one similar to what Ellen wore. Another seemed to be clothes that suited Myriam more than anyone else.

"Do you promise to come play with me Miss Evie? The others want to meet you!" Maria asked her.

"Sure, I would love to." Evie smiled in response.

In the following days, Evie met the other assassins under Connor's tutelage. Stephane Chapheau, Duncan Little, Clipper Wilkinson, and Deborah Carter were the highest ranking assassins amongst his brotherhood. But they didn't have the traditional look of the assassins, they wore plain clothes and hid their hidden blades underneath their long sleeve tunics. Even the newest recruits looked like any Colonial citizen out there. Connor appeared to be the only assassin to be wearing the robes.

Evie recalled reading about the downfall of the Colony Brotherhood at the hands of Shay Cormac. A man that strayed from the creed because of the earthquake in Lisbon caused by a Piece of Eden falling apart. Truly, when she read about it, she wasn't sure if she should pity Shay Cormac or not. If the other assassins had calmed himself down long enough, perhaps the assassins could've prevented Shay from changing allegiances. Then Achilles wouldn't be paralyzed and Connor wouldn't be standing alone against these Templars.

Shay Cormac was still out there somewhere, still searching for some Pieces of Eden all around the world. And he wasn't on the Templar kill wall that Achilles created. She wondered when Shay Cormac would appear again to the Colonial Brotherhood.

Connor's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Boston is up ahead. Are you ready?"

Evie gently pulled on the reigns of the horse she rode on as she looked over to him. Today, Connor wanted to see her in action and she was glad to do so. Evie nodded. "Yes…what did you have in mind for me to do?"

"The Siege of Boston occurred earlier this year and supposedly most of the British troops fled on ship. However, General Washington is doubtful and I tend to agree with him. One of our recruits has reported that there are spies still roaming the streets. I will point out a spy for you and you will need to find out any information he has and dispose of him, quietly." Connor explained the mission.

That was definitely an easy mission for Evie, a mission fit for a novice. Evie wouldn't argue with him though, he likely didn't trust her yet. This was her test and Evie was confident that she would pass. She nodded in response as their horses trudged through the snow. They roamed into the town and it was bustling with people in the streets.

These people were clinging to their furs as they walked along the streets. They were going into stores to buy their dinner for the night or heading to their homes. Evie and Connor guided their horses to the closest stable and hopped down from their saddles.

Connor left his horse at the stable and then motioned for her to follow him. He jumped onto a building, grabbing hold of a window and he pulled himself up towards the roof. Evie watched him and resisted the urge to shoot out her zip line towards the roof. These buildings were nothing compared to the ones that Evie would scale in London and the zip line was very useful back home. It was almost pointless to try it here.

Evie followed after him, leaping forward and grasping onto the building's window. She pulled herself up with ease and climbed up the side of the building. The cold air nipped at her bare face as she climbed and pulled herself up onto the roof, where Connor was waiting. Once he noticed her on the roof, he dashed forward and leapt over to the next roof, she followed him onto the next roof. Connor then walked to the edge of the roof and kneeled down, looking down onto the street. Evie raised her eyebrow and kneeled down beside him.

Connor appeared to be watching a man wondering down the street. He was wearing a long dark blue coat with a dark brown vest that hid a white dress shirt and dark blue trousers. He looked like a fairly well off man, Evie could even spot a sheathed sword tied to his side. Evie glanced to Connor then activated her second sight, the Eagle vision and looked to the man. He was glowing gold, it seemed that this was the target that Connor had chosen for her.

"There, follow that man." Connor pointed to the man that Evie had already spotted.

"Alright," Evie replied, looking to Connor with her Eagle vision meeting his own. She gave him a grin and she reached up to pull the hood over her head as Connor gaped back at her with shocked, glowing gold eyes. "I'll be back."

Evie began to formulate a plan in her head of how she could go about this. She stood up and leapt forward, grasping hold of the next roof from where Connor was and pulled herself up. She watched the man as he continued down the street and silently followed him from the top of the roof tops. _This man isn't a native to Boston, he has to be staying in a nearby inn. I'll follow him there._ Evie thought as she paused to see him starting to scan the area around him for anyone tailing him.

She stopped and hid behind a chimney as he looked around. She stared down at him from the roof as he checked out the area and then he continued down the street on his stroll. Evie could faintly hear his feet crunching into the snow as he walked away and she continued by rooftop. The lights in the homes began to shut off down the streets and Evie looked towards the man. _I could attack him now, find out where the inn is, kill him, and find his correspondents there. Or I continue to follow him to the inn, eavesdrop on where his room is, sneak into his room before he gets there, and assassinate him once he's inside_. Her brain raced as she thought of several approaches to this situation.

The spy walked down the street and in the distance, Evie spotted an Inn and the lights burned brightly. She could hear the music inside playing and she saw the spy heading directly to the door. Evie then turned in the direction of the alleyway and jumped down. She rolled onto the ground as she landed and was on her feet in seconds. She ran to the end of the alleyway and peeked around the corner to see the man entering the inn.

With the door swinging shut, Evie rushed down the street. _Looks like the second plan was going to be the main plan after all._ Evie then stopped in front of the door and pulled off her hood. She opened the door and entered the boisterous establishment.

Men were singing along with the music being played and toasting each other with their tins of ale. A man was playing a Fortepiano, he was leading the choir in the room. Evie walked in and activated her Eagle Sight and surveyed the room. Her golden target had found a seat towards the back and appeared to be waiting for something; probably for the establishment's best alcohol. Evie made her way to a nearby empty table and sat down, glancing at her target from the corner of her eye.

She watched a barmaid walk over and set down a tin of what Evie assumed was ale. He shooed off the barmaid and took a long swig of the drink. His expression twisted into a look of disgust, but he continued to sip the drink. Evie bit her lip and then spotted a barmaid nearby, gesturing for her to come.

"I'll have whatever he's having." Evie gestured to her target nearby and the barmaid nodded, going off to get her a tin.

 _"_ _God save America!_

 _Free from despotic sway_

 _'Till time shall end_

 _Hushed be the din of arms,_

 _And to fierce war's alarms;_

 _Show in all its charms Heaven born peace!"_

The tavern burst into another song, it was an interesting tune. Evie smiled and tapped her finger against the table, moving perfectly along with the tune. Her target didn't seem to enjoy the tune, he just chugged the ale down and gestured for the barmaid to get him more ale. The man just wanted to drink his troubles away she supposed. Evie gave a smile to the barmaid as she set the tin on the table. Evie scooped up the tin and took a drink.

She had to hold in a wince, her skin began to crawl as the bitter, revolting liquid rolled down her throat. How did anyone stand to drink this revolting drink? She knew Jacob loved beer and London had many bars that served better drinks than this. Evie preferred wine, but this establishment likely didn't have anything that accommodating, but, she had to blend in somehow. Evie took another swig of her drink, resisting the urge to spat it back out.

 _"_ _God save great Washington,_

 _Fair freedom's warlike son_

 _Long to command._

 _May every enemy,_

 _Far from his presence flee,_

 _And many grim tyrant_

 _Fall by his hand."_

Her target took a couple more drinks as the music grew louder. There was a loud cheer from the other patrons and Evie continued to tap her finger along to the music. The man shuddered and then got up, heading for the stairs, heading to his room. He couldn't stand the music anymore, it was a betrayal of the British Empire. To him, these people belonged to the British. He hadn't even left a coin for the barmaid. Activating her Eagle sense, she observed and waited for him to go to the top of the stairs. She then took another drink of her tin then stood up from her seat and tossed some coins onto the table for the barmaid. Evie started for the stairs as well.

Once away from the light of the downstairs, Evie crouched down and pulled her hood over her head once more. She crept silently in the hallway, below, she could still hear the singing of the patrons, the patriots of Boston. The target, glowing gold in her vision, had entered his room and left the door open _. Well, that's sloppy_. Evie thought as she glided down the hallway in silence. Once she reached the door, she pressed herself to the wall and glanced inside. The man was sitting at a desk facing away from her, a candle light lit up the desk, a journal in particular, that he was writing furiously down in. He was mumbling under his breath and he seemed distracted.

Evie crept into the room, avoiding the candle light and moved behind the man. This was going to be easier than she anticipated. Evie flicked her wrist and the blade spring out, walking over to the golden glowing target. As she walked closer to him, she climbed up to her feet and injected the hidden blade right into his back, straight through his heart.

A gasp escaped from his lips as he was stabbed and then Evie pulled out the blade. He hunched over and his face smacked against the desk, narrowly avoiding the journal. His fingers were still twitching even as he laid there, dropping the writing utensil. Below, she could still hear the music playing, no one would be the wiser of what occurred upstairs.

With a satisfied smile on her lips, Evie snatched the journal from the desk and looked over the writing. Patrol times for patriots, names of the soldiers and their families, this was definitely what they were looking for. Evie tucked the journal underneath her Assassin's garb and headed for the window. She pulled open the window and pushed herself through to climb onto the sill of the window. Activating her Eagle vision, she saw that Connor was on a nearby roof watching her.

She hopped off the sill and then ran across the roof to the edge. Evie jumped to the roof Connor was on and she walked up to him, pulling out the journal and showing it to him.

"Done." Evie announced, handing the journal to him. Connor accepted the journal in silence and opened it, turning through the pages. He glanced through the pages before looking up to her again.

"Impressive. I have to ask, why didn't you kill him in the streets?" Connor questioned, he put the journal in his own garb.

"That was one of my plans, but I decided to go a different route. The deadliest predator is the one you cannot see." Evie smiled at him from underneath her hood.

Connor nodded. "You are very confident in your skills and I can see why. You even have the Second Sight."

He paused and folded his arms. "When were you going to inform me?"

"I knew sooner or later it would come out, but it also didn't seem relevant at the time." Evie responded and then a shot was rang out, causing both Assassins to tense up. She looked to Connor. "Is it the British? I thought the majority of the army left?"

"Not likely." Connor answered and then started sprinting along the rooftop, heading for the shot. Evie followed after him, curious about what was going on.

They entered the scene to see a man chasing after another with a gun in his hands. Evie scowled at this, sometimes she would come across scenes like this in London, but it was usually between the Rooks, Blighters, or the police. Evie would see scenes like this unfold and she could never turn a blind eye to it. Evie Frye was the co-leader to the Rooks after all and the Rooks looked up to her, even if the entire concept of the gang was utterly ridiculous and was her brother's doing.

Connor looked ready to jump down and assassinate him himself when Evie held out her hand to stop him. He tilted his head slightly as he looked to the female Assassin. Evie pointed her gauntlet towards the man with the gun and shot out the green poison filled dart at the man. He was struck and suddenly he staggered backward, dropping the gun. He began to cry out and run around like an insane man. Evie could see that the other man involved was backing away and sprinted off in the other direction.

Evie looked to her supply of darts and frowned before looking to Connor. "Looks like I'm low on my Hallucinogenic targets. Do you have any with you or know a shop that sells them?"

"No, but I do know an Assassin that has darts like those." Connor was staring down at the man who was struck by the dart. He was starting to slow down and he was staggering, muttering something unintelligible before crumpling to the ground. Connor continued and looked over to her. "I can send her a letter. She will be happy to send some up north. She's not only an Assassin, but a business woman as well."

"My, sounds like a busy woman." Evie smiled at him cringed a little. She rubbed her injured shoulder. "Well, busier than us I should say."

Connor nodded and then he looked to her shoulder. "How is your shoulder? Is it still hurting?"

"A little, but it is feeling quite better than before." Evie admitted, rubbing her shoulder.

Connor nodded then turned his head to stare off into the distance. Evie released her shoulder and then looked in the direction that he was staring off to. He was staring off into Boston's harbor. Evie often wandered what Connor was thinking about. He was really hard for her to read, not just because he hid his face behind his hood, but in general, Connor Kenway was very hard to get a read on. What was he thinking about? Connor reached up and was rubbing his chin before looking over to Evie.

"Evie, have you ever heard of the privateer Captain Kidd?"

Evie's face lit up and she added happily. "Yes, of course! He attacked and took an Armenian ship that carried riches that many kings would envy. Captain Kidd was also captured and arrested here in Boston too. We are standing in a city with so much history, did you know that? I have always wondered what happened to his treasure."

She saw a hint of a smile cross Connor's lips as she went on her rant. Her cheeks reddened a little. "I'm sorry…I am a very curious person."

"No need for an apology Evie. It's… charming." Connor responded, she could hear a hint of timidity. He continued. "How would you like to join me to find Kidd's treasure?"

Evie's face lit up even more, enticed by this idea. "Yes! Do we have proper transportation?"

"I had not told I was a captain of a ship? Well, I will have to introduce you to the _Aquila_."

I originally wasn't going to add the modern day stuff with Desmond and crew, but the story kind of developed that way. Don't worry, they won't really show up too much, probably about two or three other chapters, but they are important to the overall story.

Also the song sang by the people in the inn is a real song "God Save the King". It actually later becomes the song "America, My Country Tis of Thee".

Next two chapters will be the voyage/discovery of Captain Kidd's treasure, both serving as bonding time for our Assassins. The next chapter should be out between June 20th-22nd or possibly earlier.


	5. Brawlers

I apologize for this chapter being really short, I have literally had no time and little motivation to write. The funny thing is, I have everything planned out, but writing was a chore. I've been getting a lot of hours at work lately and it has left me with little time to write because I'm just exhausted after work. Normally, I would've had the next chapter half way written by now, but work again, has kept me busy. Employees are barely showing up to their shifts and therefore leaves everyone falling behind on their jobs. I just hope the rest of this week goes by smoothly.

Besides, with the money I've earned, I'll finally have a PlayStation 4 of my own so I can continue to play Syndicate and start Unity. Whoo!

Since I don't know what my hours will be like for the next two weeks or so, the next chapter might be up by July 8th. The next chapter will be longer than this one, I promise.

The next chapter will involve finding Kidd's treasure and at one ship attack because one of the guests mentioned using the voltaic bombs and that gave me a good idea. Thank you for reminding me random guest! :D

I also had to watch a lot of Evie Fight Club scenes, so I feel like I did that justice in this chapter.

By the time this chapter appears online, I should be at work. Wish me luck this week and thank you so much everyone!

Chapter 4

Spring, 1777

 _"_ _My name was Captain Kidd_

 _And God's laws I did forbid,_

 _And so wickedly I did_

 _as I sailed, as I sailed."_

Evie sang alongside the men as they sang about the famous Captain as she propped her elbows on the railing of the ship. The female assassin tapped her foot as she joined the men in the singing, it was rather catchy tune. She found much of the music of this time period rather catchy honestly. She faced the open sea and stared into the distance, she inhaled the sea air with a smile. The air was warm too, it felt like a blanket that wrapped around her tightly.

Evie had never been down this far south, hell, this was technically the first time she had ever been a passenger on a boat. Though with the story she conjured up for Connor and Achilles, this would count as her second trip on a boat.

Her first trip on the ship should have been with Jayadeep. She should have been standing alongside her future husband and happily holding onto his hand as they sailed to India. Her fingers would be brushing against his as they held hands and would find their gold rings grazed against each other. It would during their honeymoon period too.

But it was not meant to be right now. Still, she missed Jayadeep…she missed her brother.

Evie looked over to Connor who was busy steering the _Aquila_ along the seas. He gawked into the distance, likely not aware of her gaze upon him. His blue captain outfit seemed to fit the Native Assassin well and he seemed comfort in it too. The way he held the wheel with a firm grasp and turned it with ease showed off his strength. He stood tall and proud as he navigated these treacherous seas. It was like he was a natural at this _. He has Edward Kenway's blood, a great pirate and Assassin._ Evie thought with a smile.

The men seemed to hold him in high respect too. Never a harsh word was spoken about the captain from what Evie observed. They were loyal and boisterous sailors, singing at the top of their lungs as they worked to keep the ship operating.

"Miss Mir, how is the _Aquila_ treating you?" Mr. Faulkner's voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked over her shoulder to the older man. He was standing tall with his arms folded behind him.

When Connor brought her back to the Homestead just a few months ago, he brought her down to a small bay where the _Aquila_ was anchored. And what a ship the _Aquila_ was. Evie had never seen a ship as big as this one. Connor explained to her it was French built ship and that it was once captained by Robert Faulkner and now his first mate. Faulkner greeted them with loud cheer of enthusiasm and was introduced to the British Assassin.

 _"_ _Ahh! By some miracle you had outlasted the Templar presence in Britain. It's always good to meet a fellow brother Miss Mir!" Faulkner greeted her and clapped her on the back. Evie smiled nervously in return._

 _"_ _It is good to make your acquaintance Mr. Faulkner. Connor speaks very highly of you and the Aquila both." Evie responded in kind._

 _"_ _Ahh yes, isn't she a beauty?" Faulkner turned his head to admire the ship. He looked back to Evie and gestured to Connor beside her. "The fastest ship in the Atlantic she is! The lad here helped bring her back to life. Now she's a war ship to be feared with Connor here at the wheel."_

 _Evie had noted that Connor shifted his position a little, he was quite the humble man. Connor spoke up in a commanding tone. "Mr. Faulkner, have the men and ship prepared to leave in a month for Oak Island. We will be beginning our search for Captain Kidd's treasure."_

 _Faulkner's eyes lit up with attentiveness at this order then bowed his head. "Aye Captain! Been wondering when we'd set out, then again, the treasure isn't going anywhere I suppose. Have you ever gone treasure hunting Miss Mir?"_

 _"_ _No Mr. Faulkner, but I think I shall enjoy this trip for certain."_

During the month of preparation, Connor allowed Evie to study the torn up leather map, reading the directions to where to find this treasure. Evie studied the words with fascination and read them aloud many times as she scanned it. "It lies under the eagle's bed, near the wolf's abode, close to a tree kissed by fire and abreast the rock that does not fit." They were likely landmarks on this Oak Island, what both Evie and Faulkner deduced.

"She is a smooth sailor Mr. Faulkner. You should be proud of this fine vessel." Evie complimented the ship, glancing around at it. She looked down to the deck and saw that some of the men were starting to form what looked like a brawling match. It was close to evening, so the men were likely using this time to buckle down after a hard day's work.

Faulkner followed her gaze and looked to the men. "Ahh, looks like the crew are getting ready for a brawl. The Captain allows it, but never joins in. I tell the lad that it's good for ship moral. You interested Miss Mir?"

Evie's face bloomed with pride. "Back in Crawley, my brother and I are considered the best brawlers. Do you think they would allow me to join in?"

"Aye, maybe. The men could always use a new challenger." Faulkner grinned at her and calls out to the men on the deck. Evie looked to Connor who was just grinning. "Connor's fine partner wishes a match with ya men!"

The men looked in their direction and they looked to each other inquisitively. Their eyes then moved to their captain who was still stirring the wheel. Connor looked over to Evie as well then smiled at her. They shared a mutual understanding for this. Connor announced to the men in his loud voice.

"Do not worry men. I assure you that Ms. Mir will give you quite the challenge!"

Evie grinned a gigantic smile at the approval and then men gave out a cheer. Faulkner clapped his hands together happily as Evie bowed her head at him. Evie rushed over to the in order quarters to change into her fight club gear. The Frye pulled off her cape-coat and long sleeve dark top, folding them properly and setting them on top of the nearby desk. She set her gauntlet on top the pile and fished out her bandages from her pouch inside her cape-coat combination.

This was going to be exhilarating. It had been a while since she had experienced any sort of brawl with anyone. Even the brawls with her younger brother when they were young were exciting to her. The fight club matches were always a fun thing for Evie to attend. It helped her deal with the excessive stress that she got from her Assassin activities and her brother's antics.

Evie wrapped the bandages around her hands, tightening the bandages around her hands. She punch the air a couple of times before stepping back outside into the fray. Time to let out some pent up energy.

Connor could hear the men cheering from the deck and found himself smiling. He wondered how the men were faring against his fellow Assassin. Evie seemed eager to jump into the fighting down there, almost as eager as she was when reading one of the books they kept in their small library at the Homestead. Evie Mir was certainly an energetic woman, always ready to learn something new it seemed. She drank up knowledge that Achilles and he gave her like an alcoholic would a pint. Whether it was information from the area around the Homestead, past battle plans Connor had, or even just the almanacs Connor had collected from Boston, Evie read everything. It made days at the Homestead go by quicker it seemed, with her around.

Training also seemed to be more thrilling. Evie's specificity was stealth and could disappear so easily, it took Connor, without using the Second Sight, more than 10 minutes to locate her. Even when he located her, she pounced on him, landing right on top of him. Her hidden blade remained in its gauntlet until she was standing over him with the blade ejected out, hovering close to his neck. She gave him a victorious smirk.

 _"_ _I win." Evie had proclaimed to him. She then got off of him and held out her hand to his. "How about a rematch?"_

 _Truly, he would have to ask her how she blended in so well. Then again, he had something to teach her too. During their training, Connor hid in a bunch of nearby bushes and it took Evie some time as well to locate him, without her Second Sense. She was wandering around the area of the bush when Connor got the playful thought and a smirk had crossed his face. Connor watched her as she strolled past the bush a couple of times then on the final time, Connor reached out and grabbed her. He pulled Evie into the bush with him._

 _"_ _C-Connor!"_

 _Evie let out a cry as she was dragged into the bush by a now laughing Connor. The female assassin gave him a look as he continued to laugh then Evie elbowed him in the side. The male assassin let out a strangled cry, but managed to continue laughing until he was struck by a snowball to the face. Connor looked to her, he saw through the snow melting on his face to see her smirking up at him._

 _"_ _Hmm, perhaps I deserved that." Connor mumbled in response, his hand reached around him to pick up some snow. Evie smirked and nodded, her arms folded across her chest. She wasn't looking. Connor then threw the snow at her in return. "Now I will have my revenge!"_

 _Evie shrieked with laughter as she was hit with the snow and throw some back in return. She shouted back that she would get him back for that! He laughed in return and their snow play continued happily._

Certainly, Evie Mir made things at the Homestead more interesting. Prior to her arrival to the Homestead, Connor couldn't remember the last time that he even laughed. She definitely made life a little more bearable as an Assassin. This made Connor wonder what she was like around her twin brother Jacob, she spoke of him fondly and other times with annoyance. Was that what it was like to have siblings Connor couldn't help but wonder about that?

"It appears your partner is quite the excellent fighter Cap'n. She's just as brutal with her fists as you are with your tomahawk." Faulkner called out from the right of Connor. He was looking down at the fighting going on.

Connor raised his eyebrow with interest. He hadn't really seen Evie getting into fights, the past few months was just him seeing her skills. Her stealth skills and her stealth killing skills were what her training consisted of. He showed her how to hide in bushes around the frontier around the Homestead and Boston.

"Mr. Faulkner, take over the wheel for me." Connor announced to the older man. Faulkner looked over with a grin and then nodded in acceptance. He probably understood Connor's desire to observe the fights.

Once Faulkner took control of the wheel, Connor replaced him to observe the fighting from the deck. There were three men in the circle made by the rest of the men with Evie in the middle of it. She wore a simple pair of brown trousers, a white short-sleeve blouse, and wrappings around her knuckles, to preserve them from getting too bruised and bloodied up. Evie definitely stood out among the shirtless crew members of the _Aquila._

Now it appeared a match was starting. The one of the men in the circle with Evie began to charge at her and she responded by avoiding a hit, ducking underneath him then responding with a punch to the face. Catching him off guard, she reached up with both hands and pulled at their ears, stunning them and forcing them to hang his head. Another man attempted to surprise her from another angle, but Evie managed to avoid that as well, however, not going in for an attack this time around.

The first man had his defense back up, his arms over his face as Evie turned back to him. She approached him and brought up her knee, slamming it right into his face. The man let out a gasp of pain and stumbled backward then Evie grabbed him by the ears like she had the first time, stunning him. She then battered him with her fists until he collapsed to the ground, presumably unconscious. The other two opponents in the ring appeared to be a little deterred by this.

Evie smiled at the other two men and gestured for them to come at her. The previous man that had tried to sneak up on her went forward, cautiously this time with his arms up to guard himself. Evie pulled a few punches against his arms, though it did nothing to deter the man and he tried to at her with his fists, but she managed to avoid it. Instead, she caught his arm and tossed him off to the side, a tactic that most Assassins used on enemies. With him off guard, she grabbed at his arm around, firmly gripping it, she slammed her own face into his before laying on some more punches to the face, and Connor could see blood explode from his crewman's face. He let out a groan while Evie jammed her knee into the man's side and he collapsed on the spot.

The third man looked very hesitant to even attack the female Assassin.

Faulkner was right, she was brutal. Without a sword or even a hidden blade for that matter, she could literally beat the hell out of someone with her fists. He watched her movements, impressed by her abilities. What did their British brethren teach their apprentices? Maybe there was more Connor could learn from her after all.

Connor saw Evie waltz right up to the third man, whose defense was up, and rammed her knee right into his stomach. This broke his stance and she managed to gain hold of his arm, she sucker punched him before letting him stumble back. Evie was sweating like crazy, but she brushed the sweat from her forehead and then she ran at the man, she slams her fist his face a couple times before the crewman falls to the ground. The men cheered at her win and Evie grinned at all of them.

The male Assassin clapped and Evie looked up to Connor, a smile on her freckled face. Connor felt his face redden and warm up, why was his face red like this whenever she smiled at him? Why did she have such an effect on him?

Evie brushed the sweat from her face as she exited from the circle of men and went up to speak with Connor. Connor coughed and tried to hide his blushing face, putting his arms behind his back. "You are an excellent fighter Evie, our London brothers taught you well."

"Thank you, my father wanted us to be trained in hand-to-hand combat. There will be some times where our weapons will fail us, so our fists have to be used, he said that to us once." Evie explained as she came up to him. Connor scooted over so she could stand next to him and observe the men, continuing in their combat. She elbowed him gently in the arm. "You should try it out Connor. Fight clubs are quite exhilarating."

"Perhaps another time. As the captain of this ship, I should not get too distracted. These waters are dangerous, whether it be from the British or even Pirates." Connor declined politely. "Feel free to join in if you want Evie, the men could always use a good challenge."

"It would be my pleasure." Evie grinned and then asked. "I've never asked, what is the name of your people? I have often heard you mumbling in your native language and I could never figure out what you were saying."

"The Kanien'kehá:ka people, in English we are the "People of the Flint Place". We live on the frontier near the colony of New York." Connor told her as he gawked ahead at the open sea. He looked down at the ground. "I do miss them…I often wonder if they are doing well…"

Evie looked to him and blinked. Then she said, despite the obvious answer. "You're fighting for them."

"Yes. My people have been attacked by Templars before. The Templar are against Washington and so are the British. Therefore, our goals align and I fight alongside Washington, he is a good man. Perhaps when we return to shore, I will introduce you to him." Evie nodded in response, her face lighting up.

"I look forward to it." Evie smiled and she tilted her head to the side curiously. "Connor isn't your real name. What is your name?"

"Ratohnhaké:ton."

Evie nodded and then tried to say once, but her pronunciation was a bit jumbled. Connor couldn't help but smile softly as she tried a couple more times. He knew it was difficult for others to say his name, Achilles didn't even try really and gave him his English name Connor. Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't mind his English name, he felt it suited him greatly.

"Ra-doon-ha-gay-doo'." Connor sounded it out loud for her, slowly of course."

"Ra-doon-ha-gay-doo." Evie tried this time and she smiled. "Ra-doon-ha-gay-doo!"

Connor gave her a smile and tipped his head to her. "With practice, you will get better. I could teach you other words if you like."

"Perhaps simple words at first. Like…"yes" and "no" would be a good start, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes…I could do that."


	6. Of Wolves and Caves

I profusely apologize for this being put up late. I was almost done Friday, but lost power. Then I was busy all Saturday and finally was able to finish it today. I'm sorry if it's not edited very well, I wanted to get it posted so I don't leave you all hanging. I'm actually shocked that this chapter ended up so long.

So, I should have the next chapter up on July 24th. I will have it up by then I swear.

Now, without further ado, here we go!

Chapter 5

Oak Island was a medium sized island, at least what Evie could see from a top of the Crow's nest of the _Aquila_. The sea air blew gently against her face, some of her dark hair had already fallen out of her braided buns. The sun was overhead, shining brightly down upon the island that they were approaching. The heat was unbearable as it beat down on her and the members of the crew. It affected her worse because she wasn't used to the weather. Most of her assassin garb had been stored away in the hull of the ship, she decided to wear her Fight Club clothes instead, plus her gauntlet. Still, it didn't help too much, her face was stained with sweat. However, it appeared that a miracle was coming. Dark storm clouds were heading their way and would likely bring cool air along with it.

Though, being this high up and feeling the sea air, it did seem cooler up in the Crow's next to Evie. Evie reached up and wiped the sweat from her forehead then looked down to the men on the ship, scrambling around despite the heat. Her eyes roamed the deck before landing on the wheel, where Connor maintained his grip on the wheel as he drove the ship towards the shore. _How is he not suffocating from this heat in so many layers of clothing?_ Evie wondered, impressed with his stamina in this heat. Then again, she was born in Great Britain and heat wasn't too much of an issue there.

They had been at sea for how long again? Evie had lost count after some time and when she questioned Faulkner about it, he said at least a month to almost a month and a half. Evie had been surprised by that large lapse in time, being at sea, it had sucked away time quickly. The year it took to take down Starrick and restore London to the hands of the Assassins, it went by rather slow to her.

She could hear a combination of Faulkner and Connor giving out orders to the men down below. Evie watched as Connor spun the wheel around and the ship followed in turn, coming up right up to the shore.Evie looked down into the water from the top of the ship. The mix of green and blue water looked gorgeous from the top here, but she wondered what kind of fish were in the water. She remembered reading the books and papers from Charles Darwin, that he had studied marine invertebrates. Could she see any of those invertebrate that he had studied?

Evie grinned and climbed to the top of the Crow's next then she readied herself to perform a leap of faith into the water. She spread her arms out and leapt off the top of the ship, flipping her body around once before landing in the water. Evie hit with a splash, water rushing up her nose and into her ears as she dived down into the water. Blinking and letting her eye sight adjust, she could vaguely see the marine life swimming around her. She opened her mouth and bubbles blasted out of her mouth as she gaped in awe at the fish swimming around.

She kicked her legs and moved her arms around to keep herself afloat in the water. Evie swam forward, examining the small fish around her. There was a small group of fish, light pink with occasional dark pink spots on them with the dark pink on the under fin. Another school had a yellow tail and fins, with a white and blue face, it seemed to pass by her without much though. _This is amazing…! What beautiful fish!_ Evie thought in incredulity. Did their friend Darwin see these creatures as well? What more in the world had humans not discovered yet?

Suddenly, she felt herself losing air and she quickly pushed herself up to the surface. She popped her head out of the water and let out a gasp for breath.

"Enjoying the water?" Evie jumped and looked over her shoulder to see Connor looking down at her from the bridge. It appeared during the time she was underwater admiring the fish, they had managed to anchor the ship down.

"Yes, it is a little refreshing. I don't know how you can stand this heat in those clothes." Evie admitted, as she swam over to the boat.

Connor shrugged and tipped his hat over his eyes. "It is not too bad. I have grown used to the heat. Mr. Faulkner suggests we get ready to explore the island before sun down. I told him to give us an hour to be ready."

"Why of course. That makes sense." Evie patted around the ship, looking for something to grab a hold of and pull herself up from the water. A second later, she grabbed hold of the ship and pulled herself up, water dripping off of her as she climbed up. She reached the part of the ship where Connor was, she reached out to grab hold of the wooden side of the ship. She started to pull herself up until Connor took hold of her hand and helped her climb over the side of the ship onto the bridge.

Evie flashed a smile at him as he released her hand. "Thank you Captain Kenway. The gentlemen of England should be ashamed of themselves."

Connor's face reddened at the tease and he looked away shyly. "You are welcome…Dame Mir?"

"Yes, or Lady Mir."

"Hmm, Dame Mir fits you better I think. You are…definitely not like most ladies."

Though, Connor didn't know Evie had been knighted by Queen Victoria herself, but he got the title right. Right now though, King George III was the king and he was too busy dealing with this war to be thinking about knighting anyone. Queen Victoria was quite an elegant woman, but also surprisingly amused woman. After she, her brother, and Jayadeep stopped Starrick, the Queen even saved her some cake.

"I'll go get changed. See you in an hour Captain."

An hour passed as Evie followed Connor and Faulkner off of the ship onto the island. As she had observed before, clouds had gathered in the sky, covering the sun and the cool air drifted in as well. This was weather was more relaxing to Evie and thankfully, she was used to this. Evie found herself smiling as she touched the solid ground and stood there for a moment. It felt so good to be back on solid ground again after being on a ship for so long. She dug her foot into the ground, feeling the sand around her shoes.

After a moment, she moved forward, following the two men along the rocks up towards the rest of the island. It felt rather…eerie to her. There was fog gathering among the tall trees that loomed not too far from their position. Evie could barely see tall, green trees up ahead, pine trees perhaps? She couldn't tell from where she was.

"I'm a little on edge captain." Faulkner was the first to speak up as they approached the three forest. Evie stepped beside the two men, Faulkner in the middle and Connor on the far left. Faulkner moved back a little nervously as he stared into the fog. "The prospect of Captain Kidd's treasure and the mysteries that lie with it have me a trifle spooked."

Connor turned and looked over his shoulder to Faulkner, reaching out to him. "Stay your anxiety, it is likely only treasure."

Connor was perfectly calm and level-headed in this situation, like a good captain would be. Evie stepped forward, staring into the mist that surrounded the trees and added. "There is something…uneasy about this place. Is this island even inhabited I wonder…?"

"Aye, not likely lass..." Faulkner agreed as he started to move around to the other side of Connor, still not convinced. "With this treasure though…considering what Kidd went through to hide it, I'm not so sure."

The three of them proceeded forward with the instructions on how to find the treasure in mind. _Such mysterious instructions…_ Evie mused as they wondered past trees and bushes. As they wondered towards the center of the island, as the scroll instructed, Faulkner began to speak again.

"All those scrolls lead us to the bell of this remote island. Awful out of the way, captain." Faulkner noted allowed as he ventured ahead of the two assassins.

"I think the more important question is what was Kidd hiding and why go to such extreme lengths to hide them in my opinion." Evie added as they walked, ducking under some tree branches from smaller trees. "It can't just be gold…what could it possibly be?"

Evie glanced over to Connor, Faulkner did have a point, but Evie was curious about what this treasure was. She had an idea of why Captain Kidd went to great lengths to hide a treasure from the rest of the world. She had shared that idea back with Connor on the ship, it was possibly a Piece of Eden of some sort. Connor seemed to catch her gaze as they strolled further into the island and nodded in agreement. He too, was curious about what Kidd had hid on this island.

"I do not know, but I am intrigued to find out as well." Connor agreed with his fellow assassin.

"Close to a tree kissed by fire, near the wolves abode, under the eagle's bed, and the rock that does not fit…whatever that means." Faulkner repeated the riddle.

"They must be landmarks, the wolves abode is likely referring to their sleeping ground and under the eagle's bed is referring to underneath an eagle's nest." Evie theorized as they came to a stop in what seemed like the middle of the island.

"Possibly." Connor mused aloud as he began to scan the area for signs for their clues and Evie stepped up beside the male assassin.

Connor looked over to her with a raised eyebrow while Evie gave him a smirk. "How's about a race sound to you? How about we spilt up, you find two clues and I'll find two clues. Whoever loses, buys drinks when we return home."

Connor responded with a smirk too. "Sounds good to me Dame Mir."

Evie nodded then watched as the male Assassin turned and headed in the direction of a fallen tree with her cheeks burning a little. Admittedly, Evie did like being called "Dame", even if it wasn't with her usual maiden name. She watched him hop onto the fallen tree trunk and head in the direction of a tree to hop onto. _My, he is very quick._ Evie observed as she watched him move at rapid speed and hopped onto a tree branch _._ Connor was interesting to watch as he moved gracefully among the trees, it was fascinating for Evie to observe. Oh, she had better get moving! Evie didn't want to have to pay for drinks. She was about to bolt in the other direction when she heard Faulkner chuckle in amusement. As Evie turned to him, she noted a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"You have made an impact on the boy lass. I have hardly seen the lad the smile before you showed up." Faulkner commented then he gestured for her to get a move. "Eh, don't listen to me. Better hurry a long lass! Wouldn't want you to lose the bet you made."

Evie gave him one last grin before running off to find one of the symbols. As she ran along the grassy grounds, she activated her Second sense and began searching for one of the landmarks described. Close to a tree kissed by fire, near the wolves abode, under the eagle's bed, and the rock that does not fit. She practically had the riddle memorized by now. Since Connor had taken to the trees to search for his clues, she would remain on the ground to search for their clues. She spotted a pond up ahead of her and she could see something orange glowing around the pond.

It was then that Evie spotted a pile of rocks. The rocks were piled on top of each other, they were uneven. The rock that does not fit. That had to be it. Evie ran toward the pond, splashing into the water as she hopped from the water onto the rocks. There it was, a symbol, the symbol that Captain Kidd had left behind for them. She lifted her head to see there were white symbols, likely leading the way to the treasure's location.

Evie smiled triumphantly, that was one clue found and only one more to go for her. Though, she wouldn't dare look up to see how the male assassin was doing, she had to keep pushing through this.

Connor most likely had found his first clue and he was likely on his way to his second clue. Evie rushed forward, splashing her feet through the water again and wandered around for her second clue. So she was looking for the tree kissed by fire or the wolves abode. She supposed the next one for her to find is the wolves abode.

She heard the sound of leaves crunching and she looked over in the direction of Connor emerging out of a pile of leaves. He probably just performed a Leap of Faith. He was heading in the other direction and Evie activated her Second sense again to search for the wolves abode. Hopefully, no one was home in the abode. _I've never fought wolves and I would rather not tango with them._

The female assassin spotted what appeared to be a small cave among the trees and some boulders. That could be what she was looking for. Evie grinned as she jumped onto the top of the cave and immediately spotted the next symbol she needed. Her eyes followed the symbol into the open space of the island and saw the location of the treasure becoming clearer to her. Evie's chest swelled with joy as she finished first.

Then, she jumped down from the cave and wandered back over to Faulkner who stood patiently waiting nearby. Faulkner gave a small cheer as she approached him. "Ahh! Welcome back lass! It seems you beat the captain!"

"Yes, however, our true goal is within our grasp Mr. Faulkner. Those symbols, after the Captain finds his last one, will lead us straight to the treasure." Evie told him as she looked over in Connor's direction.

It appeared that he had found the tree kissed fire. It was a tree spilt in half, likely from a fire. _Or possibly a lightning bolt that caused a fire? Anything is possible._ Evie thought with a smile as she observed him climbing to the top of it.

Then, there were multiple growls that made Evie freeze. Shit. Faulkner cried out and headed into another direction, presumably to get to higher ground. Evie could hear Connor calling out in the distance in panic, but she was too distracted with turning in the direction of the growls. Leaping out of the bushes, were three wolves heading in her direction with their claws and teeth bared. _Oh shit._

With quick thinking, Evie flexed her arms and unsheathed her hidden blades. One jumped in the arm at her and Evie stretched her arm out to impale the wolf with her hidden blade. The blade impaled into the wolves' side followed by the other blade, impaling it into the wolves' chest, to end it. The wolf let out a whimper as it crumpled to the ground, dead at her hands. Evie let out a huff as she pulled the blades from the wolf and inspected her surroundings for the last two wolves.

She surveyed the area to see one going after Faulkner, who had drawn a sword. The man was slashing at the air, attempting to fight off the wolf himself. Her focus was now to help the elder man as she started after that wolf. "Mr. Faulkner!"

Evie's back suddenly exploded in pain and she held in cries of agony. Claws were embedded into her back and slashed into her back. The weight of the wolf caused her to fall face first into the ground. She failed to see where the third wolf was. Evie cursed herself as she tried to pull herself from the ground, but she heard the wolf growl, it was trying to keep her pinned to the ground. Evie gave out a cry as she knocked the wolf off her back and she rolled away from the wolf as fast as she could.

The female assassin cringed in discomfort. In hindsight, she should've been more careful. The wolf shook itself and then growled at her, baring its teeth as it ducked its head. If she was any other person, that wolf would look menacing to her, but she was Evie Frye. Evie Frye had no fear. She took out her throwing daggers and tossed them straight into the face of the wolf.

The wolf took both daggers straight into the head and the wolf collapsed to the ground, without a single whimper. Evie grinned victoriously and then sat up to see Connor being pinned to the ground by the third and final wolf. He was pushing against the wolf that was attempting to devour his face and Evie cringed in pain as she pushed herself to her feet. She'd have to ignore the pain for now to help her fellow assassin. Connor managed to force the wolf off of him, tossing the creature to the side and he managed to get back on his feet again.

Evie staggered a bit as she got back to her feet and then drew out her cane sword from her overcoat. She made her way over to her partner, she made it over to Connor. Said male assassin looked over to her, she could see the concern in his eyes, but she shook her head at him. Now was not the time to talk. He nodded in return and he flicked out one of his hidden blades while Evie withdrew the top of the cane from the rest of it, revealing the sharp blade. The third wolf turned away from Faulkner to look at both of the assassins.

The wolf launched at the two of them, the creature apparently was ready to face its death. In but a moment, the wolf was left bleeding on the ground. Evie was panting softly once the wolf laid dead on the ground. She was bent over in some pain and she felt Connor's hand gently placed on her shoulder.

"How…How does it look? Is there a lot of blood?" Evie questioned him as she looked up at the male assassin.

Connor checked over her back and then shook his head. "No, I think your clothing saved you from the worst of it. The ship doctor will have to look over your back once we get on the ship just in case."

Evie was thankful for wearing so many layers for once, it probably cut through her corset too. _Looks like I'll have to have Ellen repair my clothes when we return to the Homestead._ Evie thought as she stood up straight again. She brushed a loose hair from her face and looked over to Connor and Faulkner, who joined them.

"You alright Miss Mir? I thought that wolf had was going to get you." Faulkner asked with concern.

Evie nodded and gave him a smile. "I shall live to see another day Mr. Faulkner. Tis but a couple scratches."

Faulkner looked relieved to hear that and then looked to Connor. He was grinning in amusement at the male assassin. "Looks like you owe Miss Mir a drink Captain."

"That I do, do not worry, I keep my end of the bargain." Connor agreed and pulled his hand away from Evie. He then pointed off to the side. "That, is where we will find the treasure Mr. Faulkner."

"Is that so?" The three of them walked over to where Connor had pointed too. Faulkner kneeled down to feel at the ground and brushed away some dust from it. Evie raised her eyebrow curiously, was that stone? Faulkner stood up again and turned to face the assassins. "That's a bloody piece of stone. Any ideas?"

"Solid stone? Perhaps gunpowder would do the trick." Evie suggested.

"A nice big explosion eh? Might do the job. Will do well to scare away anymore blasted wolves, that's certain."

"Oh, that I can agree with." Evie mumbled, thinking of her poor clothes and back.

Connor rubbed his chin and agreed. He turned and headed back towards the _Aquila_. "Yes, we can get some from the ship."

Two trips later with going between the ship and where the treasure was buried with gunpowder, there were six barrels of gunpowder on top of the stone. The barrels weren't too difficult for Evie to carry. Though, she got a sense of anxiety while carrying the first one from the ship to the stone. One wrong move and she would be left severely injured, more than she already was or worse, dead. Dead and her body trapped in the wrong time period, which was the worst scenario her head constructed. Still, she remained vigilante and swallowed any fear she had as she carried it off.

With the barrels set up around the stone, Connor drew his pistol and fired on the barrels. Evie and Faulkner looked away as the explosion went off and caused the stone collapse. Evie looked back and watched as the cloud start to settle, revealing a deep hole in the earth. She approached the hole by herself and peered down into it. Though, she had to squint to see if she could get a better look.

"Looks like we have no choice but to jump." Connor pointed out as he walked up beside her.

"Yes…thankfully, we should have no issues. I can smell the water down below." Evie pointed out and then elbowed Connor in the side. "Ladies first."

She first leapt down into the depths of the cave, the cool air of the cave enveloped her as she went further down. Evie hit the water with a giant splash and water shot up her nose and mouth. She swam to the surface, pushing her arms and legs, moving off to the side so she could let Connor fall into the water next. Before surfacing, she saw that there was a small opening ahead, where they would have to swim through. Evie surfaced and then put her fingers into her mouth then blew on her fingers, whistling for him to come down. A minute later, there was a splash and she felt some of the water hit her face.

She couldn't see Connor at first, he was surrounded with darkness, not until she activated her Second Sight and saw his golden figure simmering in the dark water. He surfaced and looked in her direction. "Well, that was invigorating."

"Indeed." Suddenly, the cave began to quake around them. Evie frowned at this. "I think we have a problem."

"We will have to make this quick. It feels like the cave could crumble any second!" Connor exclaimed as he dived back underwater. He was headed towards the opening.

Evie wondered aloud as she watched him swim ahead of her. "I wonder why it hasn't collapsed…strange."

She inhaled and plunged down into the water, following after her fellow assassin. She swam, pulling and pushing her arms and legs as she swam. There was a faint green light above the water and lured her up to the surface. The water lowered as she went to the surface and she pulled herself directly out of the water until she hit solid ground. Connor was waiting for her on the solid ground at the end of the small cavern and Evie approached him from behind. It appeared to be a small circular opening in the middle of this cave. She could see spires of what it appeared to be green rocks.

Connor hopped into the water and made his way over to one of the spires. Evie followed suit and walked up to one of the spires and her curiosity peeked as she reached out to touch it. Her face lit up. "This is limestone! This whole cavern is made from limestone. How interesting…it's so beautiful!"

The cave began to rattle again, causing both assassins to stumble a little in the water. The ceiling shook and remnants of the same substance fell into the water around them. Connor turned and looked over his shoulder and reached over, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Sadly, we do not have much time in here Evie."

"I know…" Evie sighed heavily and rested her hand gently on top of his. She smiled in return. "You know me, I'm too curious for my own good. Let me take one sample of it?"

Connor nodded in return and they released their hands from each other's. A part of her didn't really want to let go of his hand, but she knew they barely had time left. Why was that feeling there, she wondered? Evie quickly drew a throwing knife from her pouch and scrapped off fragments of the limestone from one of the spires before pocking the fragments away in another pouch. Satisfied, Evie hopped up on the spires, skipping between the other spires and headed directly for a wall.

She grasped hold of the wall the first time and threw herself upward, climbing and clinging to the wall as she ascended up. "You know, those lessons you gave me really did come in handy. Hours of climbing up that side of the cliff did pay off."

"The way you described Crawley, there are no cliffs. The landscape is different between the two places after all. That and you cannot always use that…rope launcher to get to higher places." Connor responded, she could hear him following after her.

Evie reached the top as far as she could and then slid across the cave wall with ease. The wall began shaking again and Evie gripped the wall tightly, waiting for the shaking to cease. Evie glanced over to see the male assassin sliding up next to her and she gave him a smirk. "The rope launcher is very useful in dangerous situations. Maybe I could have one built for you, Connor."

The shaking stopped and Evie jumped to the other side of the wall, clinging to it. She glided along the wall to an edge. She pulled herself up and then looked up. There was fainter green light above her, showing wooden planks that she could swing across. _Oh, how convenient._ Evie thought as she leapt forward, clutching tightly onto the wooden plank and she swung herself forward. The female assassin swung herself from plank to plank until she came to the end of it and spotted a divided spire of limestone. She jumped through it and grasped hold of the wall.

Evie glided across the wall once she climbed up the wall until she reached the end of it. Connor spoke up again. "I suppose that it is possible that someone could craft one of those for me…however, I prefer climbing like this. It is…relaxing."

That, she had to agree with. She ejected herself backwards and landed on a large piece of wood, she started to run across the wood and leapt onto some stone and slid underneath some other stone. Evie came across a broken a rope ladder, or at least half the ladder, and raised her eyebrow.

"This is how Captain Kidd got down here…" Evie observed with a mumble. Within a few minutes and more climbing, she found the other half of the rope ladder and she hoisted herself up.

She climbed up and pulled herself up onto the edge then she walked into the open cavern. She paused when Connor pulled himself up from the rope ladder. Evie walked over and helped him up to the small little cavern. He thanked her and Connor looked in the direction. "It must be up ahead."

Evie nodded and the two stepped forth, running through the opening even as the cave began to shake again. This cave won't last much longer. _What is keeping it suspended? Perhaps my assumption will be correct._ Evie thought as they ran into another opening. This time, in the middle of it, there was something suspended in the middle between two emerald crystals. From what Evie could decipher, it was a ring.

Connor approached the floating ring and paused in front of it. "This is what Captain Kidd suffered over for so long. Astonishing…"

The male assassin turned and looked over his shoulder to her. "Evie, I believe you were right. It must be one of those Pieces of Eden."

"And Captain Kidd kept this so well hidden…it truly it is astonishing." Evie mumbled as she kneeled down, leaning in to get a closer look at it. "It has writing on it. Ancient writing…I'll have to decipher what's written on it later."

Connor reached out and gently took a hold of the ring, letting it fall right into his hands as Evie leaned away from the ring. Then, the ground gave one last violent shake and rocks around them began to collapse. Without an exchange of words between them, they ran for the exit. Evie got ahead of the male assassin, sliding underneath some rocks that had fallen and was suspended above the ground. She got back on her feet and continued running along the cave.

More rocks collapsed in front of her, causing her to stumble in mid run, nearly falling over in the process if not for Connor behind her. His arms supported her up and quickly helped her back onto her feet and she continued on forward, hopping over those fallen rocks in the process. Ahead, Evie could see the ray of light peeking out and she pushed herself out of the cave, with Faulkner at the other end.

"Connor! Hurry!" Evie called out as she saw Connor headed their way. Faulkner quickly reached into the cave and grabbed hold of the male assassin's hand. He pulled the young man out, who was now panting heavily.

"There he is. Thought we lost you two there for a moment, Captain." Faulkner commented, clearly relieved that the two assassins were safe. He looked over the two of them carefully. "Are the two of you alright?"

Connor wiped himself off and then glanced over to Evie. Evie nodded in response and gave him a gentle smile. Connor responded. "Yes, I think so."

Faulkner accepted this and then looked back into the fallen debris. He gestured back at the cave. "What happened down there? What did you find?"

Connor pulled the ring out and showed it to his first mate. Faulkner looked rather displeased by the ring. "That's it? A single gold coin? There was nothing else? Was the cache pilfered already?"

Faulkner pulled out a metal flask and suddenly, it was flung out of his hands. The three assassins gaped in amazement and looked back at the ring back in Connor's hand.

"I do not know how it works, but I now understand why Kidd valued it so." Connor mused aloud as he inspected the ring with interest.

Evie glanced between the ring and the flask. "Hmm…maybe it has an aversion to metal. It threw the flask aside quite quickly."

"Maybe…" Connor muttered and he tucked the ring back into his pouch.


	7. The Dream

Chapter 6

Evie couldn't help but huff in annoyance as she looked around in this white space. This was a dream of course…she was vaguely aware of that.

Jayadeep's familiar laughter rang joyfully which made Evie turn in that direction. There, in the distance, she saw Henry holding up a child by their hands and helping the child walk. The child was a little girl, she looked like…herself. The girl had freckles that dusted across her cheeks and nose with Henry's skin tone. The girl's eyes were blue too and she had a small pair of lips. She was a beautiful little girl. Just by looking at her, the girl probably barely turned one. Her face lit up brightly as she looked up at Jayadeep and let out a loud giggle. This was a dream…but it was a joyous dream.

"Papa! Look, I got on your back! It was easier than I thought!" Another voice exclaimed.

Jayadeep barked with laughter then he glanced behind him to see another child crawling up his back. A little boy rested his head against Henry's shoulder, he was a little older than the girl. He was chattering away in a different language, probably Jayadeep's native language. He too had her blue eyes, but resembled Jayadeep's physical appearance the most. _He even has Jayadeep's smile._ Evie thought, her heart swelled as she gaped at the scene of her future family _,_ what her family _, should_ look like. Evie's head hung and she looked down at her stomach. _I should be growing that little boy inside right now…Jayadeep should be extremely nervous and doting on me and Jacob should be declaring to all of London that he's an Uncle._ Evie mused to herself sadly. But this was only a dream, right? She shouldn't get too attached, but…

"Evie, darling! Come look! Prisha is taking her first steps!" Jayadeep exclaims happily. Evie looks up to see that Jayadeep had released the little girl and she was taking her first step forward. The girl balanced herself by spreading her arms as she stepped forward.

Evie's heart fluttered happily and she called out to him. Evie wanted to forget that this was a dream and just scoop up her children into her arms. "I'm coming my darling!"

"Hurry Momma!" Her son called out too. Evie's eyes threatened to swell up in tears as she burst into a run, running towards them.

She wanted to take both of her children into her arms and hold them close. Let the two giggle loudly and bury their heads against her chest as they exclaim for her to let them go. Evie would tell Prisha and her son stories of their Uncle Jacob and reassure them that they would meet him soon. When they would ask why it would take so long, it would be because the boat needs time to sail, riding along the ocean. Then, she would train them to become full-fledged assassins like their father, mother, and their parents before them.

Instead of running into Jayadeep's arms however, Evie collided right into a force field. The impact shocked her so much and she crumbled to the ground in pain. Evie shook it off and looked over to where Jayadeep and their children were. Except…they weren't there. Jayadeep and their children had just vanished. It looked like they were never there to begin with.

Evie's body began to tremble as she gazed through this invisible force field. Where did they go? Why did they vanish? Evie sat up, reaching up and pressing her gloved hands against the force field as she gazed longingly through it. She shut her eyes and pressed her forehead against the force field. Why couldn't Evie see him? Would she ever see him ever again? "Jayadeep…"

" ** _Perhaps…you can see him once again…once you help us."_** A gentle, yet firm voice spoke. Evie's eyes opened at the sound of the voice. Someone was there…was it the same person who showed her the vision of her family? The same person who interrupted it too?

Anger filled her veins and set them aflame. She clenched her fists against the force field and Evie turned to release her anger against. The source of the voice gave Evie pause though as she stared wide-eyed at the figure. A figure lingered there, shrouded in gold. The woman wore white robes with a strange helm on her head, she was taller than Evie. Automatically, Evie knew who she was.

"You're…a First Civilization…a Precursor." Evie mumbled softly as she gazed at the woman in amazement. "But…how…?"

The woman dipped her head and gave a faint nod. "Yes child, I am Minerva…I am directly in contact with you in your dreams. You are the only hope that this world has anymore."

Evie was taken back by this statement. She blinked multiple times and raised her eyebrow. That sounded insane…but then again, she was sent back into the past. "Excuse me…?"

However, Evie then narrowed her eyes at the Precursor. She then started to drift closer to the woman and her anger rose in her chest. "Wait…were you the reason why I was sent back in time?"

"Not exactly. You were an anomaly, Evie Frye. That day that you fell off the bridge…you weren't supposed to be there. However…when that happened, we decided to take this opportunity to take you and place you in the time where everything began to tumble down for the Assassins." The woman explained in a calm voice. She turned away from Evie and raised her hand into the air.

With a twirl of her wrist, strange visions floating in the air. Evie frowned and then walked over to the visions. There were two visions of people and the third vision was of the sun. The sun slowly turning on its axis and glowing brightly as it always did, but it was interesting to see. Another object morphed into a man wearing strange clothing, but also a pair of hidden blades. He had cropped back dark brown hair, a pair of chocolate brown eyes and there was a noticeable scar running from above his lip down to his chin. There was nothing too familiar about this man for Evie, but she studied him carefully as she circled around the man.

The second person was a woman with long dark hair and wearing a white dress and matching veil over her hair. The veil hung down to her waist with an intricate headgear hid beneath the white veil. She was strikingly beautiful, like Minerva was. Her arms were held out, as if welcoming you into her arms. The woman's eyes were eerie however, they appeared to be a bright gold. Evie looked over to Minerva after studying the woman.

"She's…one of you."

Minerva nodded. "Yes…that is Juno. She was one of our scientists…long ago, during the time of our people, there was a disaster, a solar flare, coming to the planet. Juno, myself, and Jupiter were struggling to find a solution to prevent this disaster from destroying us all. However, Juno's mind was not only on saving the world, but with trying to conquer it as well. As a result, Jupiter and I imprisoned her within her Grand Temple. We thought that was the end of it and continued our research. In the end however, it was not so. Juno tampered with our final solution so that if it was used, she would be released from the prison we trapped her in."

"And…she has escaped. At some point I'm sure." Evie finished, getting the general idea. Her eyes shifted over to the image of the young man. "Who is he to Juno?"

"That young man is Desmond Miles, in the year of 2012, he sacrificed himself for the greater good of the world. With his sacrifice, it protected the world from the solar flare, however, it released Juno from her imprisonment as well." The woman shifted her head to look Evie in the eye. "Ratonhnhaké:ton, or Connor Kenway, is Desmond Miles' ancestor. With your guidance, you can help lead him to the fate that he deserves, but you can also find the weapon to protect this earth in the future."

Evie paused and then her eyes grew. Oh. That made sense. "You want me…to find the Shroud."

"Yes. With the Shroud in the hands of the Assassins, they can prevent the solar flare from hitting the planet and without releasing Juno from her prison. You are one of three that know of the location of the Shroud. You and Connor Kenway must acquire it."

"Alright…but we're in the middle of a war right now, not exactly the best time to travel. Must we acquire it now?" Evie inquired. It didn't help the situation that the war was with the country she needed to journey to after all.

Plus, Evie didn't know the layout of London in this time period. She was sure it wouldn't be too different, but there had to be different landmarks and buildings. Evie would need to study a map of London in order to understand the old structure, she'd have to do it behind Connor's back as well. Though if they were traveling by the _Aquila,_ Connor would be too busy driving the ship to notice her disappearance off the deck. Or would he? They had been glued to the hip for the months they had spent together, with the exception of sleeping of course.

"There will be a right time to travel, right now, you must let the events of Connor Kenway's life unfold, Evie Frye. Whether you help it change for the better, is up to you." Minerva concluded cryptically. The visions of the sun, Juno, and Desmond Miles disappeared, vanishing in flashes of light, signaling that she was likely done talking.

Her heart fluttered at this. She could…change his fate? How? What would his fate turn out to be? She honestly didn't know what happened to Connor after the death of Haytham Kenway, his father, and Charles Lee. Also, there wasn't a lot of information about his personal life in the Assassins history books, then again, the books hardly told any Assassin's personal life to begin with. All that she had done with Connor so far definitely wasn't in the books.

"Wait, if I do this. Will you return me back to my brother and my fiancé…?" Evie questioned, hope welling in her chest.

Minerva then turned to look at Evie, her own eerie eyes gleaming as she stared at Evie. There was a hint of a smile on her face and replied back. "Good luck Evie Frye."

Evie gasped as she sat up from her bed, bursting out of the dream. Her face was drenched with sweat as stared ahead at the wall. Pulling off the blankets off herself, Evie got to her feet and touched her forehead. There was no way Connor would believe her on this, hell, Evie wasn't even sure she believed it. She took a deep breath and buried her face into her hands. Everything just became so much more complicated for Evie.

There was also some doubt too. How could she trust Minerva's word that she would send her back to her correct time period after they obtained the Shroud? After hearing the tale of Juno, Evie found herself not wanting to trust any First Civilization member, including Minerva. Besides, the First Civilization member never gave her an answer about sending her back and already that was raising flags for Evie. It was by chance that she was even brought back in time to the 1700s. What if it had not been her on that bridge that day? Then Jacob would be the one stuck here…and who _knew_ how well that would go.

She uncovered her eyes and walked to the door to her room then exited the room in silence. Entering the hallway, Evie crept through the house in silence and she brushed more beads of sweat from her forehead. It was an intense dream…or vision really. Her thoughts drifted to Connor as she wandered past his room, she halted in step and started to peek into his room to check on him.

Connor was sleeping on his back, she could see his chest naturally moving up and down as he slept. His arms were on under the pillow and she noticed him shift his position to where he was lying on his left side now, facing her. How would he react to her sudden disappearance if Minerva kept her promise and sent her forward in time?

Sure, he had his Mentor, but Achilles was getting older and older each day. He would not last for very long on this earth. Their Assassin initiates would always been there with Connor too, they were all fiercely loyal to him. There were the people living on the Homestead, they did seem to admire Connor greatly and probably did come to love him as one of their own. Faulkner and his crew were certainly his family too, after all, venturing on sea for so long, you tended to bond with the people around you. _We bonded out on the sea too…_ Evie quickly realized, her eyes growing wide as she stared at Connor's sleeping figure. _He's been teaching me the language of his people…he told me his real name and I learned how to say it._

Evie gave an almost inaudible sigh and reached up to scratch her forehead. Clearly, this wasn't going to be an easy decision.

Alright, I will for starters, would like to apologize to all the readers of this story. I meant to update this sooner and for it being very short, but life got the better of me for most of August and September (and most of that just involves a lot of stress and work-related stress, I wish people would just do their damn jobs so I can just do my own and not theirs too). It was also a struggle to write this chapter because this is heavily-plot related and I knew what I needed to write, it was just trying to sit down and concentrate on writing it that was a pain in the ass. Was this chapter written to what I originally intended? Not really, but I'm willing to compromise with my brain and write out what I can.

So I hope you do enjoy this chapter, because the next chapter introduces Haytham in the story! Time wise when this will be out exactly? Before the end of September, I swear. :'D


	8. Two Assassins and a Templar Pt 1

Chapter 7

Truly, winter here in the colonies was harsher than back in England. Evie hopped from tree branch to tree branch. On this particular branch, there was snow, but she managed to keep herself from sliding and falling off the tree. She leaned against the tree bark and stared into the distance, admiring the beautiful landscape. It was truly the most gorgeous landscape she had ever seen and the winter really brought it out. It was peaceful out here, the only sound she could hear out here were various animals scurrying around. Of course, once she dropped down into the snow, she would get buried in the snow. The piles of snow was massive in this area.

Evie looked up as she noticed that it was beginning to grow dark, she could hear an owl hooting in the distance. Connor and Achilles were likely wondering about where she was. Well, more like Connor would probably worry, considering the wolf packs have been increasing around there and there were more sightings of bear. Evie really didn't want to deal with wolves again, sticking to the trees was a better idea. Evie sighed as he detached herself from the tree, disappointed that she couldn't stay any longer.

She continued to jump from tree to tree, running along the longer branches to hop onto a lower branch, one closer to the ground. Evie noticed two rabbits hopping along in the snow as she scaled along the branches and she hopped down to the broken tree branch closest to the Davenport Homestead. Evie smiled as she strolled up to the house, but stopped to pet the friendly dog that lived at the Homestead. That's when she heard Connor at the door. She frowned, he didn't sound too happy.

"…Then what you propose we do? Sit and watch while the Templars take control? We are sworn to stop them, or have you forgotten?" Connor was saying, in a firm voice.

Evie got closer and saw that Connor was walking away from Achilles, his gear in hand. Snowflakes started to fall from the sky onto Evie as she looked to the horse waiting nearby. Where was Connor going? What the hell happened while she went on her evening run? She frowned as she started to walk over to Connor.

Achilles glanced over to Evie and then looked back to Connor. He called out to Connor's back as he started after him. Achilles must have left his cane back inside, this made Evie worry. "Assassins are meant to be quiet, precise. We do not go announcing conspiracies from the rooftops to all who pass by!"

Evie went over to Connor, standing behind him. This had to be about George Washington. Lately, Connor had been adamant that they tell Washington about the Templar plot to assassinate him. Achilles wouldn't hear of it, it was not the Assassin way after all, and Evie couldn't help but agree. She had been trying to dissuade Connor from this course of action, but it appeared to have fallen on deaf ears. And while she was out, the argument had started and blew up to where Connor was leaving his Mentor's home.

By this time, Connor had turned around to face the elder Assassin. "Who are you to lecture anyone? You locked yourself up in this crumbling heap and gave up on the Brotherhood entirely. Since the day that I arrived, you have done nothing, but discourage me. On the rare occasions you have chosen to help, you've done so little, you may as well done nothing at all."

Evie was about to scold Connor when Achilles barked out outrage as Connor descended further away from him, towards the horse. "How dare you!"

Connor brushed past her as he got closer to the horse and he called over his shoulder. "Then tell me, on who's watch did the Brotherhood falter? Whose inaction allowed the Templar order to grow so large? That it now controls an entire nation."

"Connor!" Evie snapped at him before she could stop herself as she turned around to follow after him. However, she was stopped by Achilles' hand on her shoulder. She looked to him, but he didn't look at her, but she knew to let the Mentor deal with this. Her heart clenched at this as she looked at the Mentor. This was going to end badly and she knew it. Achilles removed his hand from her shoulder and he continued to hobble down the stairs toward his apprentice as Connor began to strap his belongings to the horse.

"If I sought to dissuade you, it was because you knew nothing. If I was reluctant to contribute, it was because you're naïve. A thousand times you have dived and taken God knows how many with you." Achilles sounded like he had calm down, but it sounded like he was getting started. Evie cringed. "Let me tell you something Connor, life is not a fairytale and there are no happy endings."

Those words stung Evie more than they should have. Her happy ending was supposed to be with Jayadeep in India, but now, she didn't know if she was going to ever see Jayadeep again. Her doubt was slowly eating away at her.

She looked to Connor as he paused and looked to Achilles with a defiant look. "No, not when men like you are in charge."

Evie bit her lip as she watch Connor climb onto the horse and Achilles spoke again, his voice was ominous sounding. "In your haste to save the world boy, take care that you don't destroy it."

With that, Connor glanced back at her and his expression softened when their eyes met. His gold eyes peering down at her, many emotions ran through his eyes, but mostly, regret. However, before Evie could react or say anything, he rode off into the snowstorm. She watched his retreating figure vanish into the snowstorm and she shuddered from the cold and the intense argument. She had been outside for too long now.

However, the worries for herself vanished when she turned to look to the Mentor. He was heading back up the steps to his mansion, Evie was quick to join him and reached out with her hand to help support him. "Mentor, let me help you."

Achilles let out a grunt of acceptance and tucked his arm around hers. Evie helped him up the steps back into the warm air of the mansion, she shut the door behind them, pushing all the cold air back outside. As she left the doorway, Evie noticed that the Mentor's cane was by the door, she would have to retrieve it later. She guided the elder Assassin over to Achilles' favorite chair by the fireplace and she helped him sit down in the chair.

"Thank you Evie…I am sorry you had to see that. You know the boy…"

"He's too stubborn and strong-willed for his own good." Evie mumbled in dissatisfaction, sitting down near the fire. She held her arms and hands out to feel the fire on some part of her cold body. What the hell is going on with him right now? _Damnit, I don't know who is worse, Connor or Jacob?_ Evie thought with a slight scowl.

Evie looked down at the ground. "I apologize Mentor, I should've tried better to dissuade him from this. If I had done a better job convincing him that this was a bad idea, he wouldn't have run away."

"No, you are right, he is too stubborn. We both know that." Achilles admitted and he shook his head. He looked down at Evie. "You were the star pupil of the British Assassin Brotherhood, Evie. It must have been difficult to hear that."

Evie stared down at the carpet and nodded. "Yes…I took everything that I learned to heart, Mentor. I was dedicated to the creed of our Brotherhood…but before I left London, I learned that…I didn't have to always stick to the creed. That I should…follow my heart."

"Hmm. What does your heart tell you right now?" The old man inquired curiously, his chin propped up by his hand.

"That I should run after him and convince him to not tell Washington about our creed. That I should help him protect General Washington and find a different way of telling him his life is under threat. He is my partner, partners should stick together." Evie admitted. Jacob and Evie nearly lost each other over their differences, over London, and over the fucking Templars. She shut her eyes and clenched her fists. Evie wasn't going to lose her partner too.

She opened them and looked up to Achilles. "Mentor, allow me to take leave after him. I know I won't be able to bring him home right away, but if I can help him then I can bring him home sooner."

Achilles replied with a chuckle. "Honestly dear child, I didn't think you would require my permission to go after Connor. Like him, you are strong-willed and wouldn't take no for an answer even if I told you so."

Evie's expression burst into a grin and she nodded. Achilles knew her well it seemed. However, she drew her attention to the window to look at the chilly weather blowing outside. Connor was reckless for going out there during a storm, wasn't he getting cold out there? Then again, she supposed that Connor could have stopped somewhere to rest for the night. Either way, Evie needed to catch up to him.

Twenty minutes later, Evie was carrying her belongings down to another horse from the stables and wearing furs over her body. Before winter reached the Homestead, Evie paid Ellen craft her some winter clothing, the clothes with fur in them did make her look bulkier. A new hood had to be created for her, fur lined the inside of it, which kept her head and ears warm from the cold. Ellen was even kind enough to sew her a scarf, it kept her mouth and nose warm.

Evie wrapped the scarf around her mouth and nose when she noticed that the Mentor was watching her from the porch. Evie assured Achilles that she would write to him about the progress of their mission. She gave him a wave before hoisting herself onto the horse and taking hold of the reigns. Hitting the reigns on the horse, Evie's horse sprang forward and Evie began to follow after Connor. He was headed to Valley Forge, where Washington's army was staying for this harsh winter. Connor was probably thirty minutes ahead of her on the road to Valley Forge, unless he had actually stopped at an inn somewhere. She hoped at the bottom of her heart that he did stop somewhere.

Hours passed by, Evie shuddered in the cold as she and her horse trudged through the snow across the Frontier. She was growing thirsty and hungry while riding through the storm. Thankfully, the storm had calm down, the snowfall changed into small snowflakes. She watched them drift down from the sky, but it still was still rather cold. Her horse was probably getting tired too from the cold, so it was probably best to stop somewhere for a few hours, let her horse rest.

Up ahead, she noticed that there was a small town. _If my horse is exhausted…then Connor's must be. He should be here too._ Evie thought as she directed her horse into the small, sleepy town. She turned on her Second Sight and began to search the town for Connor's golden figure. So far, all she spotted were red figures of soldiers and gray figures of ordinary people. She avoided the soldiers with ease, bowing her head as she passed by them slowly and tried not to get their attention. Evie kept her vision on as she passed them as she searched for her partner in this town.

It was then that she spotted his gold figure in the distance, he was in the stables with his horse, brushing the horse's hair with a stable brush. It was almost like he was waiting for her. _He knew I was coming after him. He knows me so well._ Evie smirked despite herself as she drew closer to him. He was still brushing the horse's hair when she arrived in the stables and he looked up to see her.

She could feel his eyes on her as Evie got off the horse and guided it into an empty stall. She gave the horse a pat on the head and then looked towards Connor. Connor had finished brushing the horse's hair and he started to speak to the horse in his native language, petting its head.

Evie bit her lip and then took a step towards Connor. "Connor…look, we need to talk about this."

"Evie, you have not been able to change my mind before and I will not change it. General Washington deserves to know that his life is threatened by Templars." Connor spoke up, his voice still harsh from the argument earlier. He flinched at his own tone.

Evie stepped close enough to him to look him in the eyes underneath his hood, her arms folded across her chest. "Ratohnhaké:ton, Achilles told you the story of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad and the Hunt for the Nine, yes?"

Connor tensed up when she said his real name and he stared back at her. Though, the eye contact helped too. "Of course…Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad broke the tenets of our creed and was charged by his Mentor in killing nine Templar as a way of redemption. To…relearn what the Assassin order stood for."

"Our tenets are to "stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent", "hide in plain sight", and "never compromise the Brotherhood."

"I know the tenets." Connor stated.

Evie shook her head. "Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad's actions in the Temple of Solomon brought the Templars to their hideout and caused the death of many Assassins. Assassins that have never had a chance to reach their full potential. That's why we can never compromise the Brotherhood. If we compromise the Brotherhood, we will be putting your initiates in danger and Achilles too."

Connor froze at that. His eyes darted away from her, he was contemplating what she had said. He had to know she was right. They stood there in silence before Connor looked up to Evie. "I…I did not mean what I said to Achilles Evie, it just came out. I was just angry."

"You will have to tell him that when we return home." Connor was about to say something when Evie held up her hand to silence him. She clarified. "After we warn General Washington and do everything within our power to protect or help him."

Connor gaped at her in surprise. "Evie…but you said…"

"We are partners Connor. You and I need to stick together." Evie declared determinedly. Her hands were on her hips as she stared at him with resolve. "We won't compromise the Brotherhood, but there are other ways to warn him."

Connor nodded. His eyebrow raised though underneath his hood. "But…how will we warn him…? Do you have a plan?"

Evie gave him a smirk. "I always have a plan. I just need a piece of paper, quill, and ink."

"You are…going to write him a note…? Oh." Connor blinked and then nodded.

"You meet with General Washington outside his quarters and I will sneak in to his quarters to leave the note." Evie smiled confidently. "He won't know my writing and I've learned how to copy my own brother's handwriting."

It was rather easy to sneak into Washington's quarters. Too easy in Evie's opinion, but she couldn't complain too much. The letter was planted, no one saw her plant it, and the Brotherhood would remain secret to the rest of the world.

Evie walked among the camp, looking around for her partner and the commander. Soldiers surrounded her in this camp and she heard their mutterings as she strolled quietly by them. Some were about who she was, how cold it was, or what was happening to all their supplies. The supplies was definitely the most talked about issue throughout this camp. Evie spotted Connor and Washington on the edge of the camp, talking amongst each other.

"…a traitor named Benjamin Church. Recently released from prison and vanished as well. Two events are certainly related." Washington's voice was clear enough for her to hear as she walked up to the two men. Washington had turned away from Connor and spotted her approaching. He was silent as he looked back to Connor.

Connor saw her approach as well, but directed his attention back to Washington. "What was his crime?"

"He was caught sending letters to the loyalists. Detailing our troop strength. He claimed it was a scary tactic, that we might avoid war."

"Sounds like an outright coward himself." Evie commented, causing Washington to look at her.

He nodded in agreement. "Quite. A poor lie."

"We will find Church for you." Connor proclaimed to Washington, gesturing to both himself and Evie.

Washington was curious now. He looked between both Connor and Evie suspiciously, his eyes narrowing before questioning. "Why? What reason do you have to help?"

Evie answered for Connor. "Commander Washington, your men are starving are they not? This winter has been particularly harsh on them and morale is the key to keeping this army together. Regaining the supplies is the only option to keep men from deserting."

Washington stared at her in astonishment as Connor spoke up. "Commander Washington, this is my associate, Evie. She and I will retrieve those supplies for you."

Washington bowed his head to Evie. This man was clearly exhausted and Evie doubted he had enough man power to send to find the stolen supplies. Washington looked like he needed all the help he could take.

"Very well." Washington said, clearly having no choice. He turned away from the two assassins, pacing back, and then turned to face them again "We've received reports of trouble on the southern road, might be he's responsible. I suggest you begin your search there."

Connor and Evie both nodded, then watched the older man depart. He trudged away, heading to check on the men in his camp. They made their way out of the camp.

"So it seems your idea of planting the note worked."

"Was there any doubt? Though, it felt a little too easy in my opinion. This camp is become ragged and the men are dying. Their security is getting poor." Evie pointed out as they strolled out of the camp. She then looked to Connor. "Benjamin Church…he sounds like he's going to be a sly fellow."

"Agreed, I doubt he has stayed in the area. If he was just released from prison and is suspected of stealing the supplies, then he won't stay long." Connor agreed with her.

Evie looked down, puzzled. "If he is gone already as we suspect…then who could be causing trouble south of here?"

Connor looked like he already knew the answer.

Once leaving the camp, the assassins took to the trees for transportation. South of their position, they stumbled upon a worn down church. If there were traces of Benjamin Church here, they needed to be cautious of anything. Evie decided to jump down and crouch beneath the windows outside of the church, looking out for anyone outside of it while also keeping an eye on the inside with her Second Sight. Connor would wander into the building to check things out. It wasn't the ideal plan in Evie's opinion, but she would catch anyone off guard if they came in afterwards.

She crouched down under the window and drew a throwing knife out of her supplies as she watched Connor enter the church. Connor surveyed the church as he entered, but within a few seconds, someone pounced down on him, knocking him down on his back. Evie's eyes grew when she saw the face of Connor's attacker, while Connor, didn't sound too surprised to see him.

"Father…"

The Templar stood over her partner, his hidden blade ejected and ready to impale Connor through the neck. "Connor, any last words?"

Evie was about to spring into action when Connor shouted. "Wait!"

Haytham Kenway quipped something before being pushed off and kicked away by his son. This gave Evie the chance to leap into the room and attacked Haytham from behind. Haytham was good though, he must have seen her out of the corner of his eye and managed to turn to block her attack. He pushed her forward, sending her into the opposite wall.

"I see you brought a friend Connor. A shame I didn't bring one as well." Haytham quipped to his son.

"Evie!" Connor cried out as he went to help her. Evie held her hand however, stopping his advance, giving the signal that she was fine.

Haytham Kenway definitely packed a better punch than Crawford Starrick ever did. The only real damage that man did to Evie was when he was wearing the Shroud of Eden. Lucy Thorne however, Starrick's second-in-command definitely fought just as well as Haytham did.

Connor turned from her and stormed up to Haytham, angry and accusatory. "Come to check on Church? Make sure he'd stolen enough for your British brothers?

"Benjamin Church is no brother of mine. No more than the Redcoats or their idiot king." Evie was astonished by this answer as she stood up from knocked back. She had worse. She studied Haytham from beneath her hood while the two men circled each other.

Haytham sighed heavily. "I expected naiveté, but this…the Templars do not fight for the crown.

"Then what do you fight for? The colonists as well?" Evie questioned as she watch Haytham carefully.

"Ahh, it seems one of you has some sense." Haytham praised Evie, however fake it sounded. Haytham turned his attention back to Connor. "We seek the same thing as you both! Freedom. Justice. Independence."

Connor frowned. "But…"

"Hmm? But what?" Haytham questioned his son. He was a condescending arse.

"But at what cost?" Evie answered with a question.

"Johnson. Pitcaim. Hickey. They sought to steal land, to sack towns. To murder George Washington." Connor pointed out alongside her.

Haytham sighed. He sounded like he was in some sort of hurry. "Johnson sought to own land that we might keep it safe. Pitcaim aimed to encourage diplomacy – which you cocked up thoroughly enough to start a god-damned war Connor! And Hickey? George Washington is a wretched leader, he's lost nearly every battle in which he's taken part. The man's wracked with uncertainty and insecurity! Only look at Valley Forge to know my words are true. We're all better off without him."

Evie couldn't help but agree with that. She had seen Valley Forge and looked George Washington in the eye, the man did look uncertain of his place in this war. His men were starving and dying in this harsh winter and he had no idea what to do about it. It took her and Connor to take up this mission to give him a little glimmer of hope that his men might survive this winter.

"Even your partner seems to agree with me on some level." Haytham pointed to her and Evie sent a glare at the Templar. She felt Connor's gaze on her which she ignored for the moment.

"Look, much as I'd love to spar with you, Benjamin Church's mouth is as big as his ego." Evie wasn't sure she liked where this was going. Haytham then suggested. "You clearly want the supplies he's stolen. I want him punished. Our interested are aligned."

Evie held her breath. An alliance. Never had she ever heard of such a thing until this moment. Since she was born, her father drilled it into her head that the Templar were the enemy and they had to silence them. Evie glanced over to Connor, who seemed to be considering it.

"What do you propose?" Connor inquired of his Templar father.

"A truce. Perhaps…perhaps some time together might do us good. You are my son, after all, and might still be saved from your ignorance. And your partner here seems pleasant enough, she may accompany us." Haytham claimed, his own ego showing, Evie couldn't help but roll her eyes at this. Haytham drew his hidden blade out. "I can kill you both now if you'd prefer?"

"We will need a moment to talk about this. Alone." Evie ushered Connor aside from Haytham, his hidden blade still unsheathed.

"I don't trust him." Evie stated quietly, glancing every once in a while towards Haytham.

"Do you not trust him because he's a Templar or because he pointed out that you agreed with him?" Connor folded his arms as he looked upon her. "You doubt Commander Washington."

Evie sighed and groaned inwardly, this was not the moment to discuss this. "We can discuss that later Connor. Right now, I'm more worried about the bloody Templar, who happens to be your father, standing in front of us. Do not tell me you are considering this alliance."

"And what if I was?" Connor frowned down at her. "We both have interests that align, like he said. I do not trust him as much as you do but…"

Connor glanced in Haytham's direction, who was waiting patiently for their answer. His expression soften while glancing at his father and God, did Evie know that look. Her heart clenched at seeing this, Connor wanted to know his father. _Just as much as I wanted to know my mother…once upon a time._ Evie thought. Evie pinched the bridge of her nose, damnit, he got her with that look every time.

"Alright." Evie relented quietly. She quickly added. "But if he makes one step out of turn, I will kill him."

From underneath his hood, Connor gave her a genuine smile. Her heart fluttered at that smile and her cheeks burned. "Thank you Evie."

Both Assassins then turned to Haytham, both giving a nod. Haytham looked rather relieved and his hidden blade vanished back into its sheath, his mood bumped up. "Excellent! I'm delighted you both agreed, shall we be off?"

Haytham started for the exit when Connor called out. "Do you even know where Benjamin Church has gone?"

Haytham's expression almost made Evie burst out into laughter.


	9. Two Assassins and a Templar Pt 2

Hello everyone! Here's chapter 8 for everyone, I hope you enjoy it. This took a bit to write, so much that I started writing chapter 9 until I finished this one. I will try to keep updating this again, once a month.

Also, these chapters will have names now!

Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Honestly, Evie should have seen this coming.

Haytham Kenway was a Templar and shouldn't be trusted as an ally. Now, he was running off into the snow away from the fight that he helped create, leaving both her and Connor to fight off these men. Apparently though, he had confidence that they could fight off these men or else this alliance was pointless. If she wasn't in the middle of a duel with men wielding bayonets, her face would be scrunching up in fury and wanting to throw a poison dart at the back of Haytham Kenway. Honestly, Crawford Starrick had some class, _some_.

Even Connor was annoyed by this as he dodged one of the bayonets and then shoved the man attacking him away. Evie grabbed hold of the man that was shoved by Connor and impaled him straight through the heart from behind. The man didn't even make a sound as he died beneath her. Connor was now surrounded by four mercenary and Evie was surrounded by three of these men now. She clutched her cane tightly as two of the men tried to gang up on her. A smirk crossed her lips as she wacked them both with her cane, before slamming her feet into their stomachs. One of them fell to the ground, giving Evie the chance to kill that mercenary with ease.

She then turned on the other two, dispatching her last two opponents with ease and looted their bodies, only to find some money and some poison darts for Connor to use. Evie went to Connor and noticed that he finished off his four attackers, he was starting to loot some of the bodies. She used her Second Sight and saw no other movement around this camp, they definitely had killed all of them, no thanks to Haytham.

"That arrogant bastard, leaving us to deal with his mess." Evie grumbled as she kneeled down in front of one of the dead bodies. She started to loot his body as well.

"We should be bound for New York now. Faulkner will ready the _Aquila_ the moment we arrive at the harbormaster." Connor reminded her as he finished looting. He looked away from her as she finished to loot the body. "Perhaps you were right…we should keep my father at arm's length from this point on."

"I know your heart was in the right place Connor. He's your father and you want to get to know him." Evie assured him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "But keeping him at arm's length is for the best. Come along, let's get to the harbor."

Connor hesitated at first, not moving from the spot he stood and she noticed it. She knew why he was hesitating. Connor spoke up. "About earlier…when my father pointed out your doubts with Washington…Do you really doubt he could win this war?"

Evie sighed softly and rubbed her forehead as she drew away from Connor. Damn, of course this had to come up right this moment. She knew how the Revolutionary war ended, how George Washington led his men to victory, but meeting him in real life felt…underwhelming. Then again, history made everything seemed so grand and so easy when it was just observed and not experienced.

"Part of me doubts him…but he's obviously has been struggling. He needs aid and we are providing it for him. It's true he's losing confidence, however, I think if we find those supplies, we can make a real difference for this war. With this, General Washington's confidence could be restored if we do this." Evie explained herself as she looked back to Connor.

Connor quietly looked over her once she finished and he nodded. "At least…you are honest…I have a feeling you are right. A hunch if you will."

Evie nodded and smiled at him from underneath her hood. Sooner or later, she needed to tell him everything. Honestly, she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep her secrets hidden from Connor. Especially if Haytham Kenway could read her like a book so easily.

The two set off for the closest harbormaster and found the _Aquila_ was indeed ready to sail off to New York. On their way to New York, they had confronted some winter storms on the seas, along with some minor ships attacking them. Connor and his crew were tough, battling both extremes with ease and getting through them with only minor damage to the _Aquila_. She even joined in on those sea battles and found them exhilarating to participate in.

"Ahh Captain, admiring a beautiful sight I see." Connor was pulled out of his thoughts and his eyes tore away from Evie to look to Faulkner.

Faulkner's expression broke out into a giant smile as he looked upon his captain. Sadly, Connor didn't have the protection of his hood to hide his blush from his first mate. His hands were preoccupied with steering the ship while his eyes fell on Evie, on the lower deck. She was leaning against the ship, staring out into the distance with her back turned to him and Faulkner.

Connor looked away. "I do not know what you are talking about…"

"Ahh, don't be so embarrassed lad! I've seen you steal glances at the lass plenty of times!" Faulkner smirked at him and patted his shoulder. "She is a real beauty Captain. No man on this ship can deny that."

"Fierce and intelligent too…" Connor found himself adding before biting his lip to silence himself. He stared at her and noticed locks of her hair blowing gently against the breeze. He looked back to the sea. Honestly, she was the most beautiful woman he laid eyes on. The way her face lit up when she smiled, the way she would sit in the study at the Homestead or on the Aquila to read, even the way she would scrunch up her face in disapproval…these were traits he admired about her.

However…Connor shook his head. "I cannot…it is not possible right now."

Faulkner gave a small smile and patted his shoulder. "You can't let a woman like that get away Connor, she's a rare one if I have ever seen one."

Faulkner moved away from Connor and leaned against the deck. He too, stared out into the distance. "What are you planning on doing after all this lad? Of course I'm sure you'll still captain the _Aquila_ still, but have you even thought about what'll happen Connor?"

Connor blinked, taken back by this question. Truthfully, no. Connor hadn't really thought of what he would do after he would once the Templar threat was defeated. He supposed he would return to his people and take care of them, keep others from hurting them. And yet…with what he had experienced…he did enjoy his life on the Homestead, minus the occasional rounding up of animals. Warren, Prudence, Norris, Myriam, and everyone on the Homestead…they were all slowly becoming family to him. Even old man Achilles, no matter how much they fought. He needed to apologize to Achilles for his cruel words…

Then, there was Evie. This woman who appeared, bleeding in the snow wielding strange weapons and coming from a place where Assassins had no power anymore. When their eyes met, Connor could feel his heart racing and his cheeks would turn red. He wasn't always sure how to react to her sometimes, but her kind touch was something that made his heart soar. True, they didn't always agree on everything, but they managed to stick together. _"We are partners Connor. You and I need to stick together"._ Her words. Words that haunted him.

Her back was still turned to him until a crew member walked up to her, offering her a cup of steaming cup of tea. Her face lit up and happily accepted the tea, taking a sip of it. His heart hammered in his chest as he watched her sip the tea and turn away from the crewman as he walked away. Evie's back was now facing him again as she stared out at the sea.

But then there was Ratonhnhaké:ton,who wanted to leave this world and return to his people. With the skills Achilles taught him, he could protect his people on his own and keep the peace. But…could he really let go of either Connor or Ratonhnhaké:ton truly?

"I have not…put much thought into it. I am grounded in the present right now. Evie and I must find my father and stop Church." Connor stated bluntly. Truthfully, he wanted to concentrate on the mission on hand.

He hesitated when he felt his first mate's gaze on him. He looked down. "I do not even…know if she feels the same way."

"Aye, women can be hard to read, but as much as I've seen you stare at her, I've seen her stare in your direction too lad. The lass has interest in you too." Faulkner informed him with a grin. "Perhaps you should give the lass something Captain."

"When I talked with P rudence about what women might want, she suggested flowers. That did not work with Norris and Myriam…but I believe Evie would appreciate flowers. The only question is…what flowers would she like." Connor mused aloud, recalling Norris' courtship. Myriam did appreciate the new knife for skinning.

Evie would appreciate flowers.

"LAND HO!"

Faulkner winked and patted Connor's shoulder. "Good luck out there Captain. Find that Templar bastard, we can discuss your lady problems later."

Connor nodded as he turned the wheel of the _Aquila_ and prepared it for landing at the New York harbor. Evie looked up to as well to hear the crew member's announcement for sighting of land and turned to look up towards Connor. She left her tea cup on a crate on the ship and headed up to where he was as he finished turning into the harbor. Without any other exchange of words or call from Connor, crewmen instinctively hoisted anchor and Connor heard it drop into the water.

"Ready? I doubt we should keep my father waiting. He does not appear to be a patient person."

Evie rolled her eyes. "No, sadly he doesn't. Perhaps we should check with your recruits here to search for him. He never said where to meet up exactly…"

"If Church has General Washington's supplies…I suspect that he is somewhere near the docks. We should head over to the warehouse district." Connor told her as they began to walk off the ship and onto the docks of New York.

The two Assassins headed to the warehouse district from the docks. The docks and the warehouse district thankfully weren't too far each other, though that didn't mean it wasn't crawling with patrols. Dodging them wasn't too difficult because neither Evie nor Connor had any notoriety in New York, they just walked along the streets like any normal citizen. Of course, they avoided drawing any attention to themselves as they wandered along the streets, slipping into the shadows or hiding amongst a group of men and women.

Connor found himself distracted however for most of the walk. His thoughts drifted between both Evie and his father. His father was someone he wanted to get to know, but would the older man even want to get to know him? Haytham did seem at least a little curious about knowing him because he had suggested their alliance. However…the man was still close to Charles Lee and that made Connor distrust him because of that. He must have known what Charles Lee and his other men had done to his village…and had he ordered the attack? Connor didn't know, but that made his expression twist into something of anger.

Then his thoughts went to Evie and that anger disappeared. His eyes fell on Evie as she walked beside him with her hood up. She hadn't caught his expression change and he was thankful for that. His thoughts drifted to her and what kind of flowers she would enjoy? Achilles had mentioned in lessons and his mother had mentioned too that flowers had their own meanings, their own language. It was something that Connor didn't quite understand, but perhaps if he asked Prudence if she knew the meaning behind flowers. There had to be a perfect wildflower out there that the female Assassin would enjoy.

They found the marketplace in the warehouse district and both Connor and Evie paused in the marketplace. Evie spoke up. "Well…I haven't spotted him yet. Perhaps he's waiting for night..."

"Sounds like him." Connor said as he walked in front of her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Good evening Connor, Ms. Mir." Haytham's voice chimed him as he walked up from behind them. Both Evie and Connor turned around to see the grey haired Kenway approaching them. He had a smug look on his face. "I see you both made it here in one piece."

Connor scowled and approached his father. "Recovered from your beating then?"

His father's lip curled at the condescending question and held back his tongue. Evie was smirking at Connor's come back, but said nothing to add. Haytham put his arms behind his back and revealed his pistols at his side as he started to circle around the two of them. "Benjamin Church is holed up in an abandoned brewery on the waterfront. We should be done with this by sunrise."

"The sooner the General has his supplies back, the better." Evie spoke up as she walked up to stand beside Connor and looking to Haytham.

"Yes…I wouldn't want to keep you both from your lost cause." Haytham replied back as he started to walk away from both of the assassins. "Come along then. Follow me you two."

Connor turned to look down and lock eyes with Evie, exchanging looks between them. They nodded and followed after Haytham as he started to jog up the street and headed to climb up a cart. Connor and Evie followed him up the cart to climb up the side of the building and jump onto the roof. They followed him roof to roof, thankfully there were no guards posted on the roofs in this district so the trio had no issues as they went roof to roof. They hopped onto a church roof where Haytham suddenly paused and began to observe the area.

The questions were itching at Connor as he stared at his father's back while Evie was looking around as well with her Second Sense. Connor let out a quiet sigh as he asked.

"Tell me something…" This brought out a reaction of "hmm" from Haytham. In the corner of his eye, Connor could see that Evie was now paying attention too. Connor continued. "You could have killed me when we first met, what stayed your hand?"

Haytham glanced over his shoulder. "Curiosity. Any other questions?"

A wave of disappointment hit him. Then again, he should have expected as much from the cold and detached Templar. Connor was quiet and then the words flew out of his mouth. "What is it the Templars truly seek?"

Haytham turned to face the two Assassins with his expression calm, not condescending. "Order. Purpose. Direction. No more than that. It's your lot that means to confound with this nonsense talk of freedom. Time was, the Assassins professed a far more sensible goal, that of peace."

"Back before Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, when Al Mualim was in charge." Evie clarified as she stepped forward.

"Precisely, and Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad changed the Assassin's goal." Haytham nodded. "He wanted free will…freedom which doesn't lead to peace."

Haytham paused and looked back to his son and his partner. "It's an invitation to chaos. Only look at this little revolution your friends have started. I have stood before the Continental Congress and listened to them stamp and shout. All in the name of liberty. But it is just noise."

"And this is why you favor Lee?"

"He understands the needs of this would-be-nation far better than the jabbermowls who profess to represent it." Haytham argued for his colleague's case.

Connor huffed in disgust and he shook his head. "It seems your tongue has tasted sour grapes. The people have made their choice – and it was Washington."

It was his father's turn to shake his head and appeared to be disappointed. "The people chose nothing. It was done by a group of privileged cowards seeking only to enrich themselves. They convened in private and made a decision that would benefit THEM. Oh, they might have dressed it up with pretty words, but that does not make it true."

"And how would you know that they would have chosen Lee for their General?" Evie pipped up, causing the two Kenway men to look her way. She folded her arms as she glared at Haytham. "Charles Lee was possibly considered to be the most experienced candidate for Commander-in-Chief, but his fault was greediness while General Washington didn't want a penny for his service. His loyalty was all over the place between the British, Portuguese, and the Polish. Lee was also born in Britain while Washington was born in the colonies, Lee looked rather unattractive as a leader and the Congress wanted someone they could trust."

These caused both Haytham and Connor to grow silent. Connor stared at his partner in confusion, how did she know all of that? Did she read about him back in Britain? But why would she have had too? Had Evie known about Charles Lee before arriving in the colonies? She must have to know all she knew…but still, she had gone into graphic detail on his military life. How could she know all these details? And why hadn't she shared all of this information with him before this point? Connor glanced over to his father and saw him staring at the female Assassin dumbstruck. It appeared his father was just as surprised as she was. On the other hand, she had stood up to Haytham and it made Connor secretly proud.

Evie was still frowning at them and she unfolded her arms as she strode forward, brushing past both Haytham and Connor. She was headed to the abandoned brewery by herself. For the first time, both Kenway men were exchanging a look of confusion. Silently, they followed after the female Assassin, with Haytham at some point taking the lead to show them where the abandoned brewery was.

Connor's eyes were now on Evie as they followed after his father. He was…not sure what he could say to her right now, something felt...wrong. He was torn between questioning the story that Evie had told him and Achilles and completely trusting her because what they have been through. No, he had to keep a calm mind. As Connor caught up with Evie, Haytham landed on the ground and Connor stopped.

"Evie…" This caused Evie to freeze and turn back to him, her blue eyes meeting his gold ones. Her eyes made her freeze as they blinked through long eye lashes. His heartbeat raced as he stared at her and he glanced down, why did she make him so nervous? He looked back up at her. "How did you all know about Charles Lee…?

Her eyes grew wide and he saw her hold her breath. Her eyes went down to the ground and then back to him. She walked over to him and whispered. "Do you…trust me Connor…?"

Connor hesitated before answering. "Yes."

Evie noted his hesitation, but she gave him a weak smile. "You hesitated…but I understand why. I have…a lot to explain to you, right now is obviously not the best time. Once we are rid of your father, I will explain everything."

It was sensible, after all, Evie didn't trust his father one bit. And whatever this explanation was, she would rather Haytham not overhear it. It was a private matter. Connor nodded in agreement to this and Evie was the first out of the two of them to drop down to meet with Haytham.

Haytham looked rather annoyed, but cautious when Evie and Connor dropped down to the ground. He seemed to have returned to his patronizing tone and gestured forward. "Now that the both of you are here, we can make our move."

Haytham looked around the corner at the door and saw two men standing at the door. He cursed, causing Evie and Connor to look at him curiously. "Church, you clever bastard."

"What is it?" Connor questioned as the two assassins looking over his shoulder.

"I was hoping that I could wave you both past the guards, but he's replaced most of them with men I don't know." Haytham mused aloud. He paused. "Hmm, well, I should be able to pass without arousing suspicion, but you two…that could pose a problem."

With any words, Haytham started forward towards the door. Connor frowned and reached out to grab his father by the arm. "No. We do this together or not at all."

"Then what do you propose?" His father asked.

"Simple. We will find guards who are off duty and take their uniforms." Connor then looked down at Evie and she nodded. The two Assassins headed down separate alleyways to search for off duty guards to steal from. It turned out to be a fairly easy task.

Connor emerged from the alleyway first, adjusting his clothes and his hat.

Evie went farther from Connor to change out of her Assassin's robes into these mercenary clothes. The clothes smelt of booze and sweat and Evie couldn't help but hold her breath in disgust.

She had pulled on the hat that the mercenary she had killed and adjusted it so she could hide most of her face. Then she put her cane and other weapons hidden in pockets. She flicked her Hidden Blade and made sure she was ready. At least this mercenary had long sleeves, so it hid her hidden blade. Evie folded her Assassin's robes and brought them out of the alleyway to meet with Connor and Haytham.

Once she emerged, Connor directed her to where he left his robes and set her's on top. Evie approached the two Kenway men once her clothes were dealt with.

Haytham Kenway was first to speak. "Well, now the two of you look like the ruffians that I would hire. Come along now. Church should be in that warehouse."

Connor and Evie followed after him as they walked over to the abandoned brewery. The guards posted there appeared not to see them at least until they noticed Haytham approaching. One of the guards stepped up and held up his hand.

"Hold strangers! You tread on private property. What business have you here?"

Haytham responded curtly. "The Father of Understanding guides us."

The guard nodded and glanced over to both Connor and Evie. "You, I recognize…but not the savage or his friend."

"He is my son and this is his associate." Haytham countered. Connor looked over to his father in surprise while Evie kept her head down for the most part.

The guard seemed to grin as he started to let them inside. "Tasted of the forest's fruits, did you?"

Haytham went inside first followed by the two disguised assassins. Connor sent a glare to the guard before entering and both assassins quietly followed after the Templar. The brewery was rather large and no one talked as they walked through. Connor was thinking as he walked, watching his father as his father continued forward. It felt…strange being acknowledged as his son, Achilles had been the closest thing to a father to Connor. Connor glanced over to Evie to see her head had been lifted up.

Evie had told him that she had lost her mother at birth, she had died bringing her brother into the world. However, their father hadn't started raising her and her brother until they were almost teenagers. She had grown up without her parents as well, being raised by their grandmother instead. Connor glanced back to Haytham, puzzled by the Templar.

The three stumbled upon a locked door and Haytham volunteered to start picking the lock. Connor leaned against the door and watched his father. Evie was keeping guard and was looking around the room, making sure there was no one around. Her Second Sight was definitely activated.

"Must be strange for you, discovering my existence as you have." Connor struck up a conversation as his father picked the lock.

Haytham glanced up from lock picking and actually answered. "I'm actually curious to know what your mother might have said about me. I always wondered what life might have been like had she and I stayed together. How is she, by the way?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Evie visibly cringe. Connor frowned at his father. "Dead. She was murdered."

Haytham turned his head and looked over to Connor, his face actually showing emotion, one of surprise and sorrow. "What…? I am sorry to hear that…"

Connor grit his teeth and glared at him, his anger bubbling to the surface. He pointed to Haytham. "Oh, you're sorry? I found my mother burning alive. I'll never forget her face as she sent me away. Charles Lee is responsible for her death by your order. And you're sorry?"

Connor had held in this anger over his mother's death for years and now it was being unleashed. His father had been responsible for Charles Lee. Evie was walking over to Connor and placed her hand on his shoulder once she arrived over to the two Kenway men. Her presence was calming to him and he felt his anger start to fade while Haytham glanced between the two assassins. Shock was evident on his face.

"That's impossible! I gave no such order. I spoke the opposite, in fact, I told them to give up the search for the Precursor Site. We were to focus on more practical pursuits-!" Haytham insisted. Connor couldn't tell if he was lying or not, but he shook his head.

He gently shoved his father aside and declared before moving into the next room. "It is done and I am all out of forgiveness."

Evie silently watched this exchange and looked over to Haytham. Her expression remained neutral when she looked to him and walked inside of the room after her partner. Haytham let out a heavy sigh before following the assassins' further inside and soon, he brushed past both of them when they caught sight of a man. The man was tall and wearing a white wig on his head. His back was facing the two assassins and the Templar.

Haytham called out to the man. "Benjamin Church. You stand accused of betraying the Templar Order and abandoning our principles in pursuit of personal gain. In consideration of your crime, I hereby sentence you to death."

The man whipped around and opened his mouth, screeching. "NOW!"

It was a trap. Of course, Connor and Evie had expected a trap. Connor drew out his tomahawk while Evie pulled out her cane and gun, both ready for combat as men with muskets appeared from around the corner.

The man approached Haytham, his voice smug. "You're too late. Church and the cargo are long gone. And I'm afraid you won't be in any condition to follow."

"I think you'll find yourself sorely mistaken." Evie announced as she drew her gun and fired upon one of the musket wielding men. She shot him in the head, the musket dropped from his hands before dropping to the ground.

Suddenly, more men dropped down into the brewery to join the fight. Some of them started to stab towards Evie, Connor, and Haytham. Haytham went for the man posing as Church while Connor and Evie started killing the henchmen. Apparently, Church had a lot of support. Connor slammed his tomahawk into a man's shoulder, kicking him to the ground and slammed his hidden blade into his chest. Evie was fighting one of the men with a musket, blocking his musket with her cane. She managed to overtake him and began a series of beat downs on his body, eventually taking him down and breaking his neck in the process.

"We've chosen to stand with the victor. It's Britain who'll win this war! You always did prefer principle to profit. Perhaps that's why your little kingdom's started to crumble!" Obviously, this monologue was directed at Haytham.

They took down the henchman with ease. Two more henchman jumped down to join the fight while Evie and Connor both pulled their respective handguns, firing on the two henchman.

The disguised man then cried out as he held up against Haytham. "Look at the half-breed and the woman fight! Like some feral dogs, put them down boys!"

Evie saw more men with muskets running into the room and she challenged them. She bashed two of them in the head with her cane and knocked them to the ground, removing the top of her cane to stab them in the back. Connor picked up one of the muskets and slashed at the men who had charged into the room. Once she dispatched her challengers, Evie scooped up one of the muskets and both assassins were back-to-back. They fired at the last of the men, killing them.

Haytham had the man down and the two assassins joined him. Connor kneeled down and asked the fallen man. "Where is Church?"

The man turned his head to look up at Connor. "I'll tell you, anything you want. Only promise that you'll let me live."

Connor glanced over to Haytham and Evie. Evie and Haytham both seemed to agree, nodding at him. Connor grunted and took hold of the man, pulling him up to his feet, telling him that he could speak.

"He left yesterday for Martinique. Took passage on the trading ship called the Welcome and it's loaded with the supplies he stole from the Patriots. That's all I know, I swear." The man divulged to the three of them.

All the while, Haytham had been circling around the man and once he confessed all he knew. Haytham buried his blade into the man's back and killed him instantly. Connor glared in surprise at his father while Evie scowled at Haytham.

"Was that really necessary?" Evie questioned, folding her arms.

"Connor kept his word. Doesn't mean I would." Haytham stated as he started to walk for the door. Connor glared while Evie rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Shouts distracted the three from the door and they looked up to see three gunmen pointing at them. Connor shoved his father down to the ground while Evie threw throwing knives at the men before leaping to the ground. The throwing knives hit all their targets perfectly and caused the three men to drop like rocks. The muskets flew to the ground too, they were out of danger now. Evie let out a sigh and looked to the two Kenway men who were looking to her in amazement.

Evie raised her eyebrow and then got up, brushing off herself. She looked to the two men. "Well, time to head to Martinique, wouldn't you say?"


	10. Two Assassins and a Templar Pt 3

Chapter 9

 _The sudden jolt of the moving train broke him out of his sleep, his head jerking up as it began to move. He scowled at this and let out a soft huff as he reached up to rub his eyes. How long had he been out for? He stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a pocket watch. It was half past 2 in the morning. Last he had checked, it was 6 in the evening, he was looking over reports and Bertha had just left him a cup of tea on his desk. When he looked over to his said desk, there was a cold cup of tea left undisturbed. He rested his elbow on his knee as he kneeled down to rub his face. Then again, how many sleepless night had he had since his twin had vanished?_

 _A whole years' worth actually. A year and a half, truly it had been more than a year since Evie fell off the bridge after being attacked by Blighters. A year since a part of himself seemed to die._

 _Day and night, Jacob Frye worked on leads to find his sister. For the first few months, the leads poured in like crazy and Jacob sent himself and his Rooks after them. He often went days without a proper meal, until Bertha forced food on his desk. Thankfully, the old Scottish woman didn't try to force it down her throat, God that would've been insufferable._

 _Then, there was Greenie. Greenie also went with the Rooks to search the streets, even along the docks for any trace of Evie. But there was nothing, no sign of her. The leads were rumors and began to dry up after 6 months and this left Jacob and Greenie with nothing. Not even eyewitnesses from that day or even the Blighters that Jacob had to brutally beat the hell the out of knew nothing._

 _Two eyewitnesses said that she had fallen off the bridge but when they went to peer over the bridge and saw no splash. There had been no ships passing under either… so, what had happened to his sister?_

 _After a year, most if not all the Rooks gave up on the search and tried to convince Jacob to give up as well. No, Jacob wouldn't just give up like that. Not when he knew…not when he could feel that Evie was still alive, somewhere. He just knew it. Though a feeling wasn't enough for Greenie._

" _We cannot base our search on a "feeling" Jacob."_

 _Jacob would base this search on his feeling no matter what. This was his sister they were talking about here._

 _Jacob let out a sigh as he leaned back into the chair and glanced to the window, watching as the city flew by. It felt cold in London without his twin, everything felt empty. No snide remarks on how Jacob was acting like a child and no freckled smiles when he actually did something to amuse his twin. She was the one who disliked the idea of forming a gang, but she helped anyways. Evie was the co-leader who kept everyone in line and helped free children when the Blighters had forced them to work. Evie loved children, hell, Jacob loved them, the little rascals. Even the Rooks missed her, he could see that and the Rooks even managed to stay behaved in her honor. They left police officers alone as they roamed the streets and kept order unless Blighters or another game picked a fight._

 _Besides himself, Greenie missed Evie greatly. When the nights were calm, Greenie would flip open the book filled with pressed flowers that both Evie and Jacob collected around the city. His eyes would always fall on the pressed red tulip, the one he had used to propose to Evie, and stop, admiring the tulip. His fingers would brush against it and he would sigh softly. Jacob would watch this and feel utterly helpless. The only thing he could do for his future brother-in-law was find Evie._

" _But we have no clues…nothing." Jacob mumbled as he looked to the new leads. He grumbled and tossed the papers to the ground, watching them fall to the floor._

 _He should try to fall asleep again, but he doesn't feel like it. Jacob sighs softly and glanced over to the coat rack where his long coat and top hat hung. "Well, a little early morning run might do the trick."_

 _It was already 3 in the morning now and the streets would be pretty empty right now. The only people prowling about this early were probably him and probably some police officers. He pulled his coat over his shoulders and put the top hat over his head. Jacob went to the end of the train cart and jumped off, landing on both his legs. He let out a breath and saw his breath as he looked around to make sure there were no trains coming across the other set of tracks before leaping off onto another building. He grabbed hold of a window and swung himself up, grabbing at another window as he headed upwards._

 _There was a gentle breeze when he climbed up onto the building and stood up. He looked across the dark skyline of London and could see lamps in the distance, lighting up the streets of the city. It was a beautiful sight._

" _Sweet Sister…you're missing this sight. The city is growing every day. Who knows what it'll be like a year from now? I'm just sorry that you have to miss this." Jacob mumbled as he started to break into another run. He continued to jump from building to building, occasionally using his rope launcher to bridge the distance between certain buildings._

 _He continued to do this until the sun rose over the buildings and the streets began to fill with the people again. Jacob found a building with a pile of leaves on the ground and performed a leap of faith into the pile. He felt a rush of air before he landed safely into the pile and he emerged out of the leaves. Jacob frowned as he found a leaf sticking to his coat and he quickly swiped it off. He did feel better_

" _Ah! Jacob! We been looking for you for hours now!" Jacob looked up to see one of his Rooks running up to him._

" _Sorry lads. I was just taking an early morning walk, what is it?"_

" _Mr. Green is at the docks. He's waiting for you." Jacob froze. Was it that day already?_

 _He rubbed his face with his gloved hand and sighed heavily. He forgot that Henry was leaving today. Their brothers and sisters in the Indian Brotherhood had recalled him more than a year ago, but Greenie had been stalling returning home until Evie was found. However, the Indian Brotherhood had sent him an official letter asking for his recall and Henry had to fulfill it despite his protests._

 _Jacob didn't hate Greenie for that, he knew that it wasn't his fault. Greenie would stay if he could._

 _Jacob saluted the Rooks and parted from them to head towards the docks. He arrived there pretty quickly and spotted his fellow Assassin waiting at the docks, staring into the distance. Jacob hopped down from the busy streets into the docks and over to Henry._

" _Greenie! Sorry for being late, I took a morning stroll." Greenie turned and looked over to Jacob. His face lit up when he saw Jacob walking towards him._

" _Jacob, I thought you would arrive late. You are always in your own little world." Henry grinned as he walked over and embraced the other happily._

 _Jacob embraced him and clapped his back in response. "I'm going to miss you Greenie. Don't worry, I'll keep the search going."_

" _Jacob…" Henry hesitated as he pulled away from the other and placed his hands on Jacob's shoulder. "You need to take care of yourself. Please, I have seen you up at all hours of the night, looking over all those reports. Evie…she wouldn't want you to go on like this. You know her, she would want you to move on and have a good life."_

 _Jacob frowned at this and looked down. "You're giving up too…?"_

" _No!" Henry exclaimed and shook his head. "I'm not giving up Jacob. Evie wouldn't want you to give up either, but she'd want you to be happy too. Take some time away from the leads, fresh one will come, when was the last time you checked on our trainees? You're in charge of the London Assassins now."_

 _Jacob looked up at Henry in surprise. He was right. With Evie's disappearance and Henry being recalled back to India, Jacob was the only Master Assassin left in London. He bit his lip, tipping his hat._

" _You're right…damnit, you're right Greenie." Jacob sighed heavily. He was just surprised by all this, he had a responsibility to the Brotherhood now, a huge responsibility. He looked Henry in the eye. "I hadn't considered that when you got the letter a month ago…then again, this would've happened if Evie and you were leaving together."_

" _True, however, it won't turn out that way…" Henry hesitated and held in his breath. He looked to Jacob and patted his shoulder. "Keep me updated brother. If she reappears-."_

" _A letter will be sent off to you faster than you can name all of the Queen's titles." Jacob grinned and winked at Henry. He gave him a gentle shove before he pulled away. "Good luck on the journey Greenie, all the Rooks and I will be cheering you on!"_

 _Henry grinned at him before turning away and walking onto the ship that would take him home. Jacob watched and folded his arms, he was going to miss Greenie._

" _Excuse me, Mr. Frye! Mr. Frye! There you are!" Jacob blinked when he heard a feminine sounding voice calling out his name. "We have been looking for you, since Master Green has headed off, we were wanting to continue training._

 _He turned around to see a young woman running up to him. She had light brown hair that bounced as it was tied up and she wore the garb of a trainee assassin. Her light green eyes shined as she stopped in front of him. She was a foot shorter than him and her face was heart shaped. This trainee looked about his age, maybe a little younger than him._

 _Jacob suddenly felt embarrassed. He didn't know the young woman's name, hell, he barely knew any of the other trainee's names. Henry had been dealing with all the trainees while Jacob kept up the search for Evie, he had even brought trainees on some of the searches. Of course, Jacob couldn't ask Henry what their names were, he had already stepped on the ship._

 _Jacob awkwardly stared at her and the young woman raised her eyebrow. "Is…something wrong Mr. Frye?"_

" _Oh, uh, nothing! Now, how can I help you…?"_

" _You…don't know my name do you?" The woman gave him a sly grin and folded her arms across her chest. She was amused by this._

 _Jacob looked down humiliated. He really hadn't been paying attention to the trainees at all. That would change from this moment on._

 _The woman reached out with her hand and held it out. "Elizabeth Warrington, pleased to meet you Master Jacob Frye."_

 _Jacob blinked and then took her hand, shaking it. "Thank you…Ms. Warrington."_

" _Just Elizabeth, please."_

Evie sat up from the cot with a start. She stared out the window of the ship. The _Aquila_ was rocking gently back and forth as it sailed along in the quiet night, even Evie couldn't hear any other noises around her. Thankfully, there was no nausea from this rocking, Evie seemed to have a strong stomach for the sea. She collapsed back down against the cot. She wondered if Jacob would have that too. She rubbed her eyes with a frown, Jacob, was…that a dream? Did she just dream of her brother? How did she have a dream of a brother?

Her heart soared though, her brother, her dearest brother was still searching for her. Jacob was always a hopeful and determined man. Though, part of her wanted to roll her eyes at and scolded her younger brother for being so consumed by searching her that he was neglectful of himself. Evie looked down sadly, Jacob looked so tired…from what she felt during the dream. Then again, that was another strange thing. Evie had dreams…but never like this. Evie was experiencing every emotion and even thought that Jacob had experienced in the dream.

Evie felt his anxiety, his embarrassment, his frustration, and his melancholy. His thoughts were overwhelming too. She could hear the thoughts that raced through his head of the leads on her and what would he do if he didn't find her. Jacob hated that he might have truly lost her. _I hate feeling too my Dearest Brother…_ Evie thought as she brushed her hands through her dark hair. She sat back up from the cot and then got to her feet, hugging herself as she strolled onto the deck of the ship.

The air outside had cooled down now, during the day, the weather had been rather on the warm side. She had to strip down to her brawling clothes to keep herself from overheating and Evie stayed by Connor's side for most of the day. Haytham stayed on the lower deck, observing the men of the _Aquila_ and on occasion, watching his son and Evie on the upper deck. He looked like the proper gentleman, standing there with his hands behind his back and being polite to them. Around both of Evie and Connor, he felt on edge because of the information she had spilled about Charles Lee and around his son for their arguments throughout the second part of their mission.

Then again, even Faulkner disliked him being onboard as well, after all, Assassins and Templars had never gotten along in their long history. For the most part, Haytham was tolerated on the _Aquila_.

Evie walked over to the edge of the ship and leaned against it, looking out into the darkness. The dream of Jacob still weighed heavily on her mind. Jayadeep…or Greenie as Jacob continued to call him much to her annoyance, he was gone. He had been recalled by the Indian Brotherhood…she remembered the day Jayadeep had received the letter, asking for his return after retaking London for the Brotherhood. The way his face lit up…the way a huge smile broke out on his face, she had never seen him so happy before. He had taken her into his arms and twirled her around. And Evie was going with him, to India. _And we would've been married already…_ She thought sadly. Evie wandered if Jacob could dream what was happening to her too…was that how he knew she was alive?

She brushed her fingers against the beautiful ship. Her thoughts drifted to Connor, which was something that happened frequently. He was her partner though, for over a year now. Jacob had been her partner for so long that she thought she would never be compatible with anyone else. Of course like with Jacob, Evie and Connor had different perspectives. Evie disliked working with Haytham, but did it for Connor's sake and his disregard and disrespectful towards Achilles was frustrating to her. Achilles had taken Connor in and trained him despite his best efforts to scare the boy away, but Connor was determined. Connor was impatient.

But he did have a gentle side to him, one that he didn't show all that often. She saw it mostly towards the Homestead residents…and her. He showed her the room with all the books Achilles had accumulated over the years about the Assassin Brotherhood. Evie would sit in that room for hours and read aloud some of the stories in the book, including about Ezio Auditore da Firenze during his time in Constantinople. He seemed to enjoy her reading it to her.

" _He met Sofia Sartor…I remember Achilles telling me about her. She was…a worldly woman, those are the words that Achilles told me. There is a portrait of her in this book." Connor recalled as he sat at the desk._

" _Yes, she was such a beautiful woman and intelligent. She loved literature! She laid eyes on the journal of Niccolò Polo, La Crociata Segreta! Who knows what other books she must have read?" Evie smiled in admiration. When she glanced over to Connor, she noticed that he now smiling at her._

" _Perhaps you are Sofia Sartor in another life. You certainly have Sofia's intelligence and curiosity."_

Evie's cheeks flushed at the memory. _He didn't say for her beauty too…_

"Ahh, Miss Mir, good morning, out for an early morning stroll as well?" Haytham's voice startled her and Evie whirled around to face the elder Kenway.

"Yes…I couldn't sleep. I was feeling restless." Evie explained quickly as he walked over to her. Honestly, she was sounding like Jacob just now. He was in his normal attire, minus his hat. What was he doing up?

"Ships are restless creatures. I have taken many voyages, I always found myself wandering around the deck early in the morning." He says as he wanders over by her side, staring out into the distance. "Then again, my first trip to the colonies, I prevented a mutiny abroad the _Providence._ Led by some your associates you know no doubt."

"…I wouldn't know who, I wasn't born yet when you assassinated Master Assassin Miko."

"I wouldn't expect you to know either, you are about Connor's age if not a little younger. You must have born in 1760."

"November 9th of 1760." Evie thankfully did the math prior to this moment, as part of her cover up story. Evie watched him carefully, was he trying to make her slip up again?

"It's strange, the London Brotherhood should be completely wiped out. How is it one girl managed to slip under the radar?" This was an interrogation.

Evie smirked in return and started to turn away, facing away from the Templar. "Perhaps this one girl is craftier than your men could ever be Mr. Kenway."

"Leaving so soon Ms Mir? I thought we were having a polite conversation." Haytham stated as she started to walk away.

Evie stopped mid-step and glanced over her shoulder. "I don't appreciate being interrogated Mr. Kenway. If you wish to have a polite conversation, that won't fly."

It was Haytham's turn to smirk. "Smart girl. I can see why my son has eyes on you."

Evie's face went red and she brushed hair out of her face. "I have no idea what you are referring to…Connor is my partner. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Yes, and so were the Assassins Aguilar de Nerha and his Maria, but that didn't stop them from become romantically attached to each other." Haytham responded while Evie blinked in surprise. He knew quite about Assassin history.

"Did you learn that from your father or your Templar Grandmaster?" Evie questioned, not bothering to hide the venom in her voice.

"My father's education for me was to instruct me in the ways of swordsmanship and other combat styles. We never dived into Assassin history, no, that was Birch who schooled me in both histories. Tomás de Torquemada was close to victory, but in the end, failed." Haytham frowned suddenly.

Reginald Birch was the Templar left Evie with nightmares as a child. He and his cronies killed Assassins and left none alive. The man that established Templar presence in London that wouldn't be destroyed until Evie, Jacob, and Jayadeep eliminated Crawford Starrick.

"Regardless, I can see my son's attachment to you…and that is a dangerous thing for the "enemy" to know." Evie frowned, that felt like a threat.

"I don't think Connor necessarily sees you as an enemy." Evie paused when she saw the grey haired Templar turned to look at her. She hesitated and continued. "Some part of him wants to get to know you…you are his father. That's why he agreed to this mission with you."

For once, Haytham was silent. He was staring at her and then he looked back at the sea. The sun was starting rise up ahead of them. Behind them, Evie was noticing that the crew was starting to rise and get to work on the ship.

Haytham responded. "Connor is naïve. He believes that by following Washington and killing all the Templars, it will lead to peace. Truthfully, all that my men have done, has been to stabilize the colonies and defeat the British. At the core of all this, Connor and I want the same thing…we just have different methods of going about it."

He paused and wrinkled his nose. "But…on some level, I share the sentiment about the boy."

"Father! According to Faulkner, we have reached Martinique. We should right behind Church." Connor's voice interrupted their conversation. He was walking towards them wearing his captain's uniform, honestly, Evie's favorite uniform that he wore.

Connor looked over to Evie and his cheeks turned a little red. "Good morning Evie…"

"Good morning Ratonhnhaké:ton." Evie smiled at him and brushed some of her loose hair out of her face. She could feel her face reddening as well.

His shy nature was appealing to her, it made him…she daresay, and hoped Jacob didn't hear, adorable and people were drawn to him. The people of the Homestead loved him and he took care of them, he had earned their trust. Jayadeep wasn't as shy, he was good with people, making contacts with many people. Both men were amazing Assassins in their own right.

Haytham meanwhile was watching the two red faced Assassins. He rolled his eyes at his son and the female Assassin, these two fools were clearly falling for each other. Haytham cleared his throat and spoke up as he started to walk away from them. "Alright, Ms. Mir and I should prepare ourselves then. Wouldn't you agree Ms. Mir?"

Evie looked from Connor to Haytham and then nodded, failing to contain her red face. "Ri-Right…! Yes! I should get my weapons."

Evie looked back to Connor and he was still red too. Connor wanted to say that she looked even more beautiful with her hair down, but he held his tongue. Would she like these compliments? Evie spoke up. "I'll be-be back up in a minute! I'll get ready."

"Ri-Right! I'll be at the wheel, I need to relieve Mr. Faulkner." Connor nodded and watched her nod before heading below deck. Her long hair was messy and a little curly when it was down…it would look lovely in a braid too.

Connor dismissed those thoughts and focused on the mission again. He went back up to the wheel and saw Faulkner giving him a smug look. Connor raised his eyebrow. "Is there…something amusing Mr. Faulkner?"

"I think I see where your shyness came from Captain. And it certainly wasn't from the maternal side." Mr. Faulkner chuckled softly and moved aside from the wheel. "I will say this, she does light up when you're around, even when she's angry with you."

Connor frowned at his first mate. "You have definitely grown astute Mr. Faulkner, have you grown bored? You seem to have gained a new hobby."

"Maybe so. It is entertaining to watch the two of you. Now though, we should concentrate and finish our chase after Mr. Benjamin Church." Faulkner declared as Connor began to steer the ship.

Of course, they wouldn't have time to take in the sights of Martinique, but Connor marked it on a map of where to visit one day. He always did that with new islands or places he passed by on the _Aquila._ Adventuring was in his blood after all.

Haytham was the first to join them at the wheel, he appeared to be growing impatient with their search. He stood by the right side of Connor while Faulkner stood at his left, directing some orders to the men as they sailed. Connor glanced down after a while to see Evie emerge out of the quarters and she went to help the men who were scrambling around.

Connor stirred the ship past some cliffs and then it turned into more cliffs. Connor quickly ordered his men to slow the ship by rolling up the sails, taking in less wind.

Haytham shouted amongst the chaos of the ship. "I told you this a poor heading. Church is surely days ahead of us now!"

Before Connor could say anything to his father, Faulkner spoke for him, causing Connor to grin to himself. "Have some faith in the boy! He's yet to disappoint!"

Truthfully, his father didn't seem to like being at sea. Unfortunately for Connor, his father shot back at his first mate. "Well the bar's not been set very high now, has it?"

Connor scoffed at his father's pettiness. "We are closer than you think, father."

 _Now stay quiet so I can concentrate._ Connor wanted to add, but his concentration turned to the wheel and stirring the ship around. These cliffs seem to be closing in the middle, creating little space for the _Aquila_ to navigate through, but Connor managed. He drew closer to the right side to cling to it, getting farther away from the left. They drove through the cliffs with ease, without hitting them once while Connor managed to drown out the voice of his father at his side.

They drove into an open space and Connor felt himself sighing in relief, they had managed to get through with ease. One of the men shooting that they spotted the ship _Welcome_ off to the right and Connor's eyes followed his man's direction. There the vessel sat next to the shore, vulnerable. Connor ordered the men to release the sails, letting the vessel speed up to get a closer look at the _Welcome_.

"It seems the ship has been abandoned."

"Church was always a slippery little bastard…he must have fled onto land…" Haytham mused until they were interrupted.

"ENEMY AHEAD!" Both Kenway men looked in the direction of the shout as a small vessel began firing upon them.

"Hold back the sail!" Connor exclaimed and the men did as they were ordered. Connor twisted the wheel and began in hot pursuit of the enemy vessel.

After dodging smaller islands or large rocks and more frantic cries from his father, Connor managed to catch up with the other ship. However, smaller ships flanked it and began shooting at the _Aquila_. After they destroyed the smaller ships and hitting the Man-O-War with some bombs, Connor was suddenly shoved away from the wheel and Connor looked to see his father had taken control. And he was stirring the _Aquila_ right into the Man-O-War.

Below, Evie was glaring at Haytham as she yelled up at him. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Ending this!" Haytham shouted back to her as the two ships collided into each other. Evie and Connor cringed when they heard the wooden structures collide into each other.

Then, Connor looked over the upper deck, only to see his father leaping over him and onto the other ship. He was headed after Church by himself it seemed. Connor groaned while Evie, after bracing herself, pulled on her hood and pursued after Haytham. She leapt up over the men and held onto the side of the boat, pulling herself up. Connor saw this and nodded. Evie would keep an eye on his father.

Connor turned around and commanded. "SECURE THE SHIPS!"

Faulkner's voice called out, adding on more orders to the men. Connor pulled out his tomahawk as his men armed themselves to attack the other crew. Connor and other crewmembers rushed onto the ship and proceeded to kill the crew, taking the ship essentially.

Connor searched the top of the ship for Evie and Haytham, catching no glimpse of them. He was approached by some men with swords, but he quickly dispatched them. He had to find his father and Evie, quickly.

Church is likely inside the ship. Connor quickly headed for the Captain's quarters of the ship, pushing open the door. Once further inside, Connor noticed that there was no cargo onboard. He frowned, where had the stolen supplies been taken? He had to question Church, hopefully Evie managed to stop his father before he killed him. However, he could hear his father shouting in the distance.

"…I'll give you credit for that. And for the quietude with which you pulled it off. We had a DREAM BENJAMIN! A DREAM YOU SOUGHT TO DESTROY-!" Suddenly, Connor heard a cry and he started to run to the source of his father's screams.

He emerged into the room to find that Evie had knocked Haytham off of the now bloodied Church and she pointed her pistol at him. Haytham was glaring up at her with rage, his knuckled covered in Church's blood. Church was bleeding and coughing on the ground, trying to regain his breath.

"Good work Evie." Connor complimented his partner and she glanced up to him with a nod.

"Your father was about to beat him to death without telling us where the stolen supplies were. His emotions were clouded." She pulled the gun away from Haytham and pocketed it. She frowned down at him. "We came here for a reason Mr. Kenway, you would do well to remember it."

"Don't tell me what to do girl." Kenway hissed at her as he pulled himself to his feet again.

Connor ignored his father for now and gestured to Evie. She nodded and walked over to Church, kneeling down in front of him. Her hand with her hidden blade attached to rested on his chest. She asked the bleeding man. "Tell us Mr. Church, where are the supplies you stole?"

His eyes looked up at her and focused on her. He managed to choke out. "Go to hell!"

Evie sighed heavily at the response while Connor scowled. Of course, Templars were stubborn to the end it seemed. Evie stabbed the man with her hidden blade through his side, hoping to cause some pain to make him talk.

"I won't ask again Mr. Church, where are the supplies?" Evie demanded.

"On-On the island yonder, awaiting pickup by the British. Bu-But none of you have right to it, it's not yours." The surgeon cringed in pain as he started to curl up.

"No, the supplies aren't mine. You stole them from the colonists who are fighting and dying out there for their freedom." Evie told him as she pulled away from him and stood over him.

The man let out a chuckle. "The same men and women who fight with weapons crafted from British steel and wounds bandaged by British cloth? Girl…you betray your mother country for the cause of rebels who would misuse our supplies? How convenient for them, don't you think? They reap the rewards while we do all the work."

"True, the supplies were made in Britain, but many rebellions before this point utilized supplies that weren't necessarily theirs. It's how they will survive, it would be pointless not use them." Evie countered as she walked around him. "Britain is half a world away, they wouldn't have been able to stay in control here for too long. They are still weak after the Seven Years War."

"Tch…fair enough…but do you truly think the Crown has no cause? That they don't feel betrayed by the colonies?" Church asked her, glaring up at her. "Both Assassins and Templars see their work as just…for the greater good, just as both the Crown and the Colonists see what they are doing as the greater good."

Truthfully, Church had a point. Her thoughts went to Lucy Thorne, she saw her work and research as for the greater good for the Templars. Both Evie and Thorne thought that the Shroud of Eden being in their respective hands was for the greater good of mankind. But was it true…for either side? Evie watched the man as he began to fade away.

"You make some fair points I admit. But, it's time for these people to make their decision, whether the British are in the picture or not." Evie declared as the Templar died on the ground.

Behind her, she looked to Connor and Haytham. Haytham, who seemed to have calmed down now, patted Connor's shoulder and looked to Evie. "It is done. Church's passing was a boon for all of us."

Connor and Evie looked to Haytham and he turned away, heading out of the cargo bay. "Come along. I expect you will need my help with securing the supplies…"

Evie and Connor then looked to each other. Evie smiled softly at him. "Another down…two more to go?"

Connor nodded, but glanced in the way that Haytham left. "…Three would include my father…"

"You're still unsure about killing him…" Evie pointed out. She smiled at him and took his hand into her's, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Which is why I only pointed out two more Templar's to take down…c'mon, your father is almost out of our hair."

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be out by mid-March. Have a good day everyone! :D


	11. To Catch a Templar

First off, I severely apologized for taking forever to post this chapter. I was having trouble writing this chapter for most of this month and with that, I had finals to do with as well.

Second off, my battery charger to my laptop died and therefore I can't use my laptop until I buy another charger. I've been using my Dad's computer and I'm just thankful that I finished this little baby a couple minutes ago. I'll start the next chapter, which will be mostly a filler and helping to develop Connor and Evie's relationship more.

Thank you everyone for your patience and thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story!

Please enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10

Haytham Kenway had been dropped off in New York when the _Aquila_ had landed in the colonies. Evie was glad to be rid of Haytham, his stuck up attitude had begun to get to her and being trapped on a ship with him was enough for her. Besides, Haytham told both Assassins that he had business to attend to New York and told Connor to keep in touch with him.

" _Perhaps we will need help from each other again. I'll call on you son, even Ms. Mir can come with us if it pleases her to."_

Connor took that to heart while Evie politely answered with a maybe. Connor's father or not, Haytham was still dangerous and she tiptoed around him on the journey back to the colonies. Evie suspected that Haytham might have a clue about her and her mysterious origins. He didn't believe her story that she alone survived the genocide of the British Assassins, but she would let him believe she did. There was no way she would tell him the truth, what would become of the British Assassins that would later form the Council if she had? Likely, dead.

Evie distanced herself from Haytham for the rest of the journey and stuck close to Connor instead. Once he was off the ship and they had hoisted the anchor from the Long Island waters was when Evie could breathe easily again. Connor was the first one to notice this.

"Evie, did my father's presence really bother you that much?" Connor questioned her as they sailed back to Washington's camp to deliver the supplies.

Like Reginald Birch, Haytham Kenway was the stuff of nightmares. Her father, once he started training both her and Jacob, told stories about Kenway and how he slaughtered their brethren despite being the son of Edward Kenway. Though, meeting him in reality turned out to be more infuriating to Evie more than anything else. However, when he was beating on Benjamin Church on the Man-of-War ship, she could see the true monster that frightened her as a child.

"Let's just say I'm glad that you only received his looks Connor. His attitude isn't exactly the most positive to be around." Evie spoke as she folded her arms around her chest.

Before heading back onto _Aquila_ , Evie penned a letter to Achilles. She informed him that she and Connor were fine, uninjured and healthy. Benjamin Church was dead and they had received help from Haytham Kenway to assassinate him. Evie wandered how Achilles would take that news, she knew the history between Haytham and Achilles. Then again, Achilles willing took in Haytham's son and trained him in the arts of the Assassin Brotherhood, to help bring the Templars down. Was that what Achilles was wanting all along? She wasn't sure.

As Connor gently stirred the vessel, Evie rested her head on his shoulder. Honestly, she was more tired than anything. The past few nights had hoped for more glimpses of the future of how Jacob was doing, but nothing. Then again, Evie had no idea what had caused the connection to appear the night before Benjamin Church's assassination. Perhaps Minerva had done something to her when she visited her in her dreams? Or was it because of the fact she and Jacob were twins? Then again, Jacob hadn't seemed to have noticed anything when she had visited him in her dream, perhaps he hadn't had the experience yet?

It took a week to reach the shore where Evie and Connor could load up the stolen supplies and brought it to General Washington. He was ecstatic about the return of the supplies, however, he had other news for Evie and Connor when they arrived. There were reports of the _Randolph_ being spotted in the Caribbean. While Evie didn't understand the significance of this news, Connor did. Nicholas Biddle was showing his face again.

"I had met Biddle when I was still young. He was speaking with Benjamin Church, trying to recruit him to the Templar cause when I interrupted their conversation. Mr. Faulkner knows Biddle too. A couple years later, I had another run in with him and the _Randolph,_ it had been escorting a French ship full of supplies. The ship became under attack by Templar ships and the _Aquila_ protected it against the ships." Connor explained to Evie as they set sail again for the Caribbean, the last known position of the enemy vessel.

"Sounds like a pleasant man." Evie responded sarcastically. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Well, I'm up for it, but promise me after this, no more naval missions. I miss being on solid ground."

Connor grinned at her as he steered the ship. "Deal."

A week passes by as the _Aquila_ as it came close to where the enemy ship had been last spotted. True, Connor started to feel what Evie was feeling, he did sort of miss land right now. Connor was stirring the ship and when been doing so for an hour when he looked over to Faulkner at his side. He had Faulkner relieve him and Connor scanned the lower deck to search for Evie. There was no sign of her on the deck. _She must be in the sleeping quarters. She is probably reading a book._ Connor thought as he left the upper deck, heading downstairs to the lower deck. He entered into the sleeping quarters within a few minutes.

He passed by some cots, most were empty and only two of his crew members were asleep in their cots. Connor watched his men sleep as he passed by them and turned on his Second Sight to search for Evie. Her figure was in the distance and glowing bright gold. She was always either blue or gold, she was never red, never a threat to him. Her golden figure appeared to be sitting on her cot and her face in a book. Which book was it? The one of Assassin's history perhaps? That was one of her favorite books.

He approached her and settled down on the cot with her. "Evie? What are you reading about?"

Evie looked up at Connor and her lips turned upward into a smile. "Some of William Shakespeare's works. I'm in the middle of the Orchard scene in _Romeo and Juliet_. Romeo is having his monologue."

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun." Connor recited, remembering reading some of the playwright's work. He blushed. "I read some of that play myself…Achilles wanted me to be educated."

Evie chuckled at Connor and pressed her shoulder against his body. "You performed that very well. I think you would have made a good actor."

"Perhaps in another life. It is not to be in this life." Connor said as he looked down at her. His eyes fell to the ground to his feet. "Mr. Faulkner asked me what it is I plan to do once the Templars when all this is over. I am unable to find the answer myself."

"Oh." Evie looked to him and closed her book. She looked up thoughtfully before looking to him. "Have you…had any ideas of what you want to do…?"

"Ideas…I do have ideas." Connor looked from the ground and looked into her blue eyes. His heart fluttered as he stared into the eyes of the female assassin. Her eyes blinked rapidly and he could see her freckled cheeks growing red. Connor didn't realize that he was leaning down to her.

"Oh…ideas…what ideas?" Evie inquired. Her body was pressed his and he could swear she was leaning in towards him too.

"Well…I will still live on the Homestead, captain the _Aquila_ and lead the Assassins…everyone needs me." Connor mumbled as their faces leaned in closer.

Evie replied back, her hand reaching and brushing her fingers against his skin. Her hand was warm and a little rough. "But…what do _you_ want…?"

"I…" Connor murmur as he leaned in to her touch. His hand reached up and rested his hand onto her's. Her eyes closed as their lips came close and he moved to close the gap between them.

Suddenly, the ship was rocked violently and the two assassins were tossed to the ground off the cot, separating. Connor cursed inwardly as he looked up at the deck, hearing Faulkner and the other men shouting. They were under attack. Did they find Biddle finally? Connor looked over to Evie, who nodded as they quickly climbed to their feet. Once up, Evie gave Connor a quick smile and their hands brushed before she headed up to the deck. Connor couldn't help but smile and his heart fluttered, she had…feelings for him too.

Connor rushed up to the deck to the wheel. Faulkner was shouting at the men, directing them to hoist the sail and begin firing at the Man-of-War. Evie was scrambling around on the deck with the men, getting them their weapons. Sooner or later, they would be able to board Biddle's ship and they had to be prepared.

"PREPARE THE CANONS MEN!" Connor shouted at the top of his lungs.

He saw that the Man-of-War was trying to get away from them. Connor frowned and turned the wheel, chasing after the ship. Where was Biddle going? As they chased after the ship, there was a horrible feeling in him that they were following Biddle right into a trap. Yes, and his feeling was correct unfortunately.

Faulkner was the first one to react. "It's a bloody armada! I knew he was up to something! And he's turned to fight us, we're in it now captain!"

Connor couldn't help but agree and shouted back. "So we FIGHT Mr., Faulkner! Board the _Randolph_ and sink the rest!"

Of course, that was easier said than done. The first reaction Connor and his men gave when one of the ships was about to ram into them, Connor and his crew ducked, allowing the shots to pass over their heads. Connor glanced to the deck to see Evie had shoved one of the men to the ground, keeping the both of them down. Connor was just relieved that she and his crew were alright.

Once everyone hopped to their feet, it didn't take too long for the men to load up the chain shot and Connor shouting to fire. One of the chain shots wrapped around a sail of one of the ships and tore through it completely. However, it wasn't completely down for the count.

"SWITCH TO THE HEATED SHOT MEN!" Connor shouted to his men as he quickly turned the wheel to avoid one of the ships ramming into them.

Once the heated shot was loaded and fired, Connor watched as the enemy ship's hull exploded into flames. One down, two to go.

However, the _Randolph_ turned around to attack as well, even as the first ship sunk into the depths of the ocean.

After sinking the other smaller ships, Connor stirred the _Aquila_ towards the _Randolph,_ readying the ship to capture the other. Connor looked down to the deck to see Evie drawing her smaller pistol. Her hood was up and she looked ready to fight. She looked up at him, their eyes meeting and she nods to him with a smile. He then nodded and he called out to the men to launch the chain shot.

"Board the _Randolph_!" Faulkner shouted as the men gathered up rifles.

The sails were destroyed after the first hit and Connor shouted at the men to get ready to board the ship. Already, Connor saw that the men on the _Randolph_ were starting to gather their own weapons, firearms and swords. Connor left the wheel in the hands of Mr. Faulkner and grabbed his tomahawk, following after his men and Evie onto the enemy ship.

Connor jumped onto the ship and looked to see Evie had joined him. She fired her gun at one of the men running at them before looking to him. "Biddle's at the wheel still. You better hurry."

Connor tilted his head, but avoided a bayonet to the face by ducking. Evie quickly fired another bullet, entering the man's head. The man dropped the bayonet as he dropped dead on the wood. Connor managed to ask, almost breathlessly. "Not coming with me this time?"

"You and I know that you're capable Assassin. Besides, it's your hit this time." Evie winked at him as she off to fight some of the men on the ship.

Connor nodded with a smirk and headed toward the wheel, spotting Nicholas Biddle. He narrowed his eyes on the man and Biddle seemed to spot him through the smoke and fire. Connor remembered this man, sitting with Benjamin Church at Martha's Vineyard discussing Church's recruitment into the Order.

Connor headed toward the man, who stood tall amongst his men. Biddle began his walk towards Connor as well, striking down one of Connor's crew that attempted to assault him. Connor broke out into a run, pushing past some of his men and Biddle's men. A couple of Biddle's men tried to interfere, but some of his men tackled them to the ground. He needed to keep Biddle away from his men…away from Evie.

Nicholas Biddle had set his sights on the Native Assassin as Connor continued his run. Biddle faced the Native called out as he came closer and began to goad him. "Come on you savage! Give me your best!"

The insult made Connor bristle and the two Captain's launched at each other. Their fists collided with each other's face. Biddle's face went into the air again, but Connor managed to block it and shove Biddle backwards. The Templar drew his cutlass and went flying at Connor, who managed to dodge the attack and drew his tomahawk.

"I will make you suffer for the damage you've done to the _Randolph_!" Biddle thundered as he launched himself at Connor with a fierce attack. That gave Connor a slight pause, Biddle did care about his ship just as much as Connor did. Connor gritted his teeth as he blocked the attack.

He wasn't going to make this easy.

Connor managed to break one of his attacks and then grasped hold of Biddle's collar, tossing him to the ground, near a burning piece of debris. Connor then began to assault the Templar with a barrage of attacks with his tomahawk. Sweat rolled down his face as the air around them warmed up and he finally noticed that both crews were an audience now. Evie was amongst the audience of men.

Biddle babbled on about how pathetic his cause was and he should have stayed home. Connor clenched his tomahawk tightly. Stay home? The place where his mother was murdered by Charles Lee and burned his village. The village was still home though, he was protecting them and Lee's death would cement that, which was his purpose in life.

Connor felt an adrenaline rush run through his body as he threw his strength into a hit that knocked Biddle down. Biddle rolled away from the Native and as Connor was about to rush him, Biddle grabbed the gun he must have dropped in their fight. The Assassin reacted quickly as the gun pointed towards him and dodged. However, an explosion hit his eardrums and his body was tumbling down into the hold.

His ears were ringing as he groaned. His body began to ache and he swear he could hear Evie screaming his name from above.

Connor shook his head as he heaved his body up to its feet. He couldn't quit now, Biddle needed to die. Connor stood and then looked to see Biddle heading further into the ship. He glanced down and saw a trail of blood heading into the other room and Connor grunted in pain as he broke into another run. He drew his cutlass this time as he sprung an attack on Biddle, who looked ready despite his open wounds.

They attacked each other, both a little more sluggish due to the explosion. Biddle put a good fight though. Connor managed to shove him into a barrel and slam his cutlass into the other captain's back, the last blow.

Connor walked up to the dying man and declared boldly. "Your reign over the Colonial coast has come to an end."

"Is that why you hunted me? Because you thought me an enemy to the cause." The man then scoffed. "You're every bit the fool I was told."

"You brought pain and suffering upon innocent people for nothing, but personal gain." Connor stated.

"Pain? Suffering? I sent them free. Weeded out the dissenters and empowered the Patriots." Biddle grunted as he started to sit up. "So what if I was named Admiral. The Revolution needs one and I was the best man for the job. The only man. If not for me, the Continental Navy would remain but a handful of rafts. For all your vision, you Assassins are blind to the truth."

Connor drew his hidden blade as he stood over the other man. He couldn't speak at first. His words did ring true, there was no one else like Nicholas Biddle and the Patriots did need him. Biddle was a Templar, the enemy of the Assassin, he had a duty to end him. _My father is a Templar...but will I be able to end his life?_

Biddle was turning on his side, looking away from Connor, the Admiral was on death's door. Connor grid his teeth and managed to speak. "Enough."

"Wait! Let the _Randolph_ die with me. Don't take her as a prize" Biddle spoke up, pleading. "Please, please, I want no quarter, just to sink with my ship."

Connor paused at that. It made sense. A captain wanted the honor of going down with his ship. Connor nodded and retracted his hidden blade and started to turn away from the other man. He walked away and said to him. "I will do you this honor...Admiral Biddle."

Connor climbed out of the hold and noticed that his men and Biddle's former men were now boarding the _Aquila_ together. It appeared he was gaining a larger crew. He walked back to the Aquila, passing by his newer and older crewmembers as he boarded. The men quickly scrambled to their stations while Connor spotted Evie in the crowd. He saw the look of relief on her face and she started for him. He shook his head at her which gave her pause and he gave her a weak smile as he headed back to the wheel.

Connor retook the wheel from Faulkner, who looked peeved. Connor called out for the sails to be released at half-sail and began to stir the ship away from the broken ship. Evie walked up to join Connor and Faulkner at the wheel. Once Faulkner walked away from the wheel, he looked back at the _Randolph_ as they sailed away.

"I can't believe you mean to leave the _Randolph_! She's a mighty vessel Captain!" Faulkner exclaimed incredulously, throwing his arms up in the air. He then crept closer to his captain. "And what of Biddle?! You show him mercy in the face of-!"

Faulkner was interrupted by the destruction of the _Randolph._ Both Evie and Faulkner looked back at the now sinking ship while Connor stared ahead.

Faulkner shrugged his shoulders as he finished. "I guess that's that then."

"A very dramatic explosion though and well timed." Evie added with a smiled as she folded her arms and looked to her partner.

The first mate nodded and looked back to Connor. "Very true Miss Mir, still, a waste of a formidable ship."

Faulkner stood on the other side of Connor from Evie and asked. "How's about a cheer for the boys then, eh?"

Connor responded instantly, his voice bellowing. "VICTORY FOR THE _AQUILA_! FOR HER GLORY! HIP HIP!"

"HURRAH!" The men cheered and shouted back, with Faulkner joining in.

"FOR THE GLORY OF THE _AQUILA_!" Evie screamed, earning another loud cheer from the men.

After hours and hours after the cheering, Connor was feeling fatigue. Most of the men had settled down as well and were drinking or sleeping on deck. Mr. Faulkner was asleep in a chair behind him and Connor looked up to see Evie at the edge of the ship. She was staring into the distance at the starry sky. Connor yawned and roused his first mate from his sleep to let him take over stirring the ship then he went off to his quarters.

Connor entered the Captain's quarters and plopped himself down onto the cot. The cot had been comfortable enough for Connor, luxury wasn't something Connor lavished for, but if he had something to sleep on, then he was happy enough. Hell, sleeping on hay was better than the cold ground. Connor placed his Captain's hat on the desk, a candle fire still flickering. His body still ached from that explosion Biddle had caused, he certainly hadn't expected that to happen.

Connor stretched his arms before blowing out the candle and settling down on the cot. Once he laid down, he tucked his arms underneath his pillow and stared up at the wooden ceiling of his cabin. His mind began to drift of when he proclaimed the victory over the _Randolph_ and Evie's expression during it. She looked so relieved that he was alright, but also a mixture of worry and pride for his accomplishment. They had some casualties and it would fall on Connor to write to the family members of their fallen brother, husband, or father. He would accept responsibility, even to point where he would visit the family of his fallen comrades to check up on them. He was the captain after all.

Connor closed his eyes as he relaxed against the cot. However, a small creak made him tense up and his eyes snapped open in an instant. The moon's faint light peeked into the room and Connor turned his head to see the shadowy silhouette approaching his cot. His breath hitched in his throat as he found that Evie had snuck into the room, the door to the captain's quarter shut. Connor's heart rushed as she crept over to him.

"Connor…are you still awake?" Evie questioned quietly.

"Yes…is something wrong Evie?" Connor answered with a question as she wandered over to the cot.

Evie slipped onto the cot with Connor and rested her head against his shoulder. Connor's cheeks reddened at this sudden contact. He hated it when people touched him, but when Evie walked into his life, he seemed to only appreciate her touch. Her hand in his made his heart race and he seemed to relax more around her. Her touch didn't make him cringe. Why? Was it because of his feelings for her?

"You know, I don't know who is more reckless, you or my brother." Evie muttered and let out a soft chuckle before lightly punched his shoulder.

Connor barely winced at her punch and couldn't help but chuckle softly. He responded softly. "I believe that time your brother was sneaking through a shipyard and nearly blew himself up in the process. Today, Biddle tried to blow me up."

Evie chuckled against him and looked up at him with her blue eyes. "My brother still wins."

She paused as her arm wrapped around his arm as she laid against him. Her voice came in a gentle whisper. "You had me very worried there. I thought you…"

"Died?" The Native finished for her softly. He then turned to his side and she shifted so they were staring up at each other. His arms wrapped around her body, pressing her warm body to his.

Evie nodded and shut her eyes. A faint smile formed across her lips. "Yes...however, I know that you're too stubborn to die so easily."

"True...however, not until after Lee is dead…" Connor mumbled as he tightened his grip around her. He shut his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Once Charles Lee is dead and your father gone...the Templar threat will be gone. You would have succeeded in eliminated in the Templar threat here." Evie observed.

Connor frowned softly as he reached up to brush his fingers against her cheek. "You leave out the credit for yourself Evie. You helped as well."

Evie's face warmed against his fingers as she looked up at him. Her eyes stared up at him, he could see some emotion flicker pass her eyes. It looked like...guilt. Evie bit her lip and then let out a shaky sigh.

"Connor...there's something I need to tell you." Evie quietly whispered. She then looked up at Connor with a determined expression, her eyes burned. "You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone except others we trust. And...You have to let me tell you the whole story without interruption."

Connor raised his eyebrow curiously at this. What was going on? "Evie...what is going on? What are you wanting to tell me exactly?"

"The truth. I've been hiding something from you." Evie shut her eyes and let out a sigh. She opened her eyes. "I'm from the future, I came from 1869."

Connor held his breath as he stared down at her with wide eyes. His eyes suddenly fell to her gauntlet and things started to make a little sense. Achilles had always been suspicious of her gauntlet, he tried to repair it once and found it was too complicated to deal with. Connor looked down at her as she grew silent from her confession.

She was trying to let him process this confession. He needed to know more, he needed to know the whole story to understand. Connor didn't wish to judge her, in fact, it could be plausible. After all, the Pieces of Eden and First Civilization members all had mystical abilities and existed, anything was possible. Connor encouraged her to go on.

"Continue."

Evie was relieved that Connor allowed her to continue with her confession. Then again, she figured that it was possible he was still had suspicions of her. Then again, her outburst to Haytham and Connor about Charles Lee and her own advanced technology in her arsenal. Her half-thrown together story seemed to keep the suspicions off her, at least from Connor. She was sure Achilles knew something was off.

Evie recounted her life to Connor, even the parts he knew about. She spoke about how Cecila and Ethan Frye met and how her mother died in childbirth. Then Ethan Frye's abandonment of the twins to their grandmother to raise, their childhood had been a peaceful one. Then Ethan Frye entered their lives again and began their training as Assassins. Evie excelled in every aspect in their training while Jacob embraced the combat aspect. Evie took everything her father said to heart while Jacob brushed it aside.

Fast forward a couple of years, the amazing Frye twins head off to London. They meet Henry Green, or Jayadeep Mir as they soon learned later. They meet so many people, the great Charles Dickens and Charles Darwin, names meaningless to Connor until she gave context of their accomplishments. She continues with Jacob's ridiculous idea of forming a gang, an idea Evie soon or later grew warm to. The Rooks, men and women dressed in green strolling or driving around the streets preventing chaos around the city.

Then she weaved the separate adventures of Jacob and Evie Frye. Jacob causing some chaos in the city of London, but as Evie began to think during their separation, he did with good intentions in mind. While she hunted for Pieces of Eden and cleaned up after Jacob's messes.

"Jayadeep and I investigated the Kenway mansion. We were searching for clues for the Shroud of Eden. It was a beautiful home...I wish you could have seen it." Evie paused in her story as she looked up at Connor.

He had faithfully been quiet thus far through her tale. After she had said that, his expression turned to that of curiosity. She knew that he was curious about his paternal side of the family, he learned about his paternal side mostly from Achilles. However, Achilles had never seen the Kenway mansion, never been inside it, and couldn't quite know the mind or home life of Edward Kenway, the pirate assassin.

She continued with her tale, noting Lucy Thorne's death by her cane-sword and the Blighter's leader, Maxwell Roth by Jacob. Following that the twins have their argument, something Evie felt regret for and showed it when she paused briefly. Her emotions were attempting to get the better of her as she gulped back tears. The twins had their disagreements in the past, even over the most trivial things, but that had been the worst fight they had ever had. She missed her brother more than anything, they had never been separated from each other for this long. Evie was thankful that they didn't depart on bad terms

Of course, it didn't help that she didn't know she would ever see him again. If she did help Minerva, would the First Civilization member send her back? She had the power to yank her back to the past, but then again, how far did that power go exactly?

Evie didn't even realize she was crying until she felt Connor's rough fingers brush away tears from her face. She smiled through her tears and mouthed a "thank you" before she took a couple of minutes to compose herself again.

Then came Crawford Starrick's death, where she, Jacob, and Jayadeep all managed to end him. The Shroud of Eden couldn't even protect him from death, unlike what Starrick and Lucy Thorne thought. With that, she and Jacob reconciled with each other and were knighted by Queen Victoria herself.

" _Dame Evie Frye."_

" _Sir Jacob Frye."_

" _Race you to the train!"_

" _You're on!"_

Finally, Evie ended the tale with the visit from Minerva. She had told her that both she and Connor could save the future if the Shroud of Eden could be brought into Assassin possession. Connor's eyebrows furrowed at that with interest.

"You said that you had found the Shroud of Eden underneath Buckingham palace. If you remove it before Crawford Starrick gets to it, would that not affect how you best him?" It was the first question to fly out of his mouth.

"I would assume it would make the fight easier yes. When Minerva told me about retrieving the Shroud early, I was sure it would affect mine, Jacob's, and Jayadeep's memories as well. So far, it hasn't happened, so perhaps when we retrieve the Shroud, my memory will be affected then." Evie explained. She had thought this situation over quite a bit.

Connor nodded and shut his eyes, he turned away from her as he went to stare up at the ceiling. By his expression, she could tell that he was still processing all the information given to him. Evie bit her lip, she wouldn't be shocked if he rejected her and pulled away from her, and she did lie to him after all. True, her original story and this story did have similar elements of half-truths, but she had still lied. There was a silence between the two of them for what seemed like hours as Connor stared upwards. The only sounds she could hear were his breathing and the creaking of the sailing ship all around them.

"I...understand why you did not tell me. If anything, it is an outrageous story...though, Achilles and I were a bit suspicious…" Connor broke the silence and turned his head to look at Evie. His hand found her gauntlet, brushing his giant, gentle fingers against it. "Your gauntlet...it's too far advanced for our…"time period". We should be thankful it has not broken during your time here."

"True…" Evie mumbled. She buried her face into his shoulder. Would the dynamics between them change now? He wasn't rejecting her, yet.

Evie suddenly felt his hand brush against her exposed his face. Her cheeks bloomed red as she lifted her head from his shoulder and her blue eyes gaped into his gold ones.

"Thank you...for telling me the truth…" Connor told her quietly. "When we return to the Homestead...I suppose the both of us will have something to tell Achilles."

Evie nodded, a weak smile spreading across her lips. "I suppose so."

They laid together on that cot quietly before they drifted into sleep in each other's arms.


	12. Apologies and Parties

Hello everyone! I apologize to you all for taking forever with finishing this chapter. I just finished school, I'm graduating! So yay! That means I can finally write more for this story, but also other stories as well. I'll be probably writing some Dragon Age fanfiction as well (that's definitely the content I'm stuck in right now). But no worries, this story will have still get updated!

This chapter is filler admittedly, I feel as though I need a little more filler in this story? Next chapter we'll go back into the main story. Thank you everyone and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11

Connor paced back and forth outside of the Davenport Homestead. Indecision racked his expression as Evie stood off to the side watching him. Her arms were folded across her chest as she watched him. How long had they been standing outside for? She lost track after a while she supposed. However, she couldn't help but feel a pang of pity for her partner.

"Achilles I am sorry...I did not mean what I had said about you." Connor muttered to himself as he paced back and forth.

Evie smiled weakly and then reached over to lay her hand on his shoulder. He paused and looked to her then looked to his feet awkwardly. "I apologize…"

"Don't worry about it Connor. Come along, let's go and talk to Achilles." Evie suggested, her hand slipped down from his shoulder to his hand. He allowed her to lead him inside.

Once they entered the house, Connor and Evie spotted Achilles in his private study. He was writing something down with the glow of the candle over his paper as Connor approached the study and knocked on the door. This broke the concentration Achilles had and he looked to see both his assassins.

"Welcome back you two. How was Martinique?" He greeted casually as he continued to write on the parchment.

Connor hesitated, not answering the question. "Achilles I….I owe you an apology. It was wrong of me to say the things I did."

Achilles looked up, Evie could see that he was accepting of the apology. "Your words were harsh Connor, but there was also truth there."

He looked back down at the paper. "I failed the Order. I allowed the Templars to take control."

"But now their hold is weakened! Evie and I made sure of that. I believe that means there is a chance for peace, imagine what might be accomplished if we were to unite." Connor told him, determination in his voice.

Evie bit her lip as she watched from the hallway. Achilles raised his eyebrow curiously and sat up. He looked as puzzled as Evie was about the situation. "Why the change of heart? Where is this coming from?"

Connor bit his lip and turned away from Achilles as he began to pace the room. Achilles began to stand up from his desk as he spoke incredulously. "You've met your father...haven't you?"

"I do not claim to trust the man or even like him. I know you don't and neither does Evie." Which Evie felt they had the right to be, considering who Haytham was and what he had done to Achilles and the Order? Achilles looked from Connor to Evie briefly, seeing her expression. Connor looked back to Achilles. "But I would be remiss to ignore this opportunity."

Achilles was silent as he contemplated this and answered sincerely. "Haytham may listen, but will he understand? And even if he does, will he agree?"

"Even he must admit that we can achieve more together than we do alone." Connor responded. It was good to see both men were talking reasonably.

Achilles looked over to Evie. "Evie, what do you think of all this? You met Haytham, do you think that this is achievable?"

Evie blinked and looked between apprentice and master. For Achilles, she was his apprentice as well and she was part of the situation. She should part some of her wisdom as well, but she also knew what Haytham's motives were. The letters...the letters he had sent to Jennifer Scott, his half-sister. From Arno Dorian in France, the Assassins managed to hold onto the letters and Evie read copies. He wanted to bring the Templars and Assassins together, an ambition he shared with his son. Her eyes fell to Connor, he was more like his father than he realized. Evie took a deep breath and stood tall.

"I don't trust Haytham and I do find him a very disagreeable man. But…" Evie hated, _hated_ to admit this. "But...if Connor feels we should give him a chance, than I think I can give him a chance to talk to him about peace amongst our two Orders. Our Orders have been feuding for so long...but we have a common cause with this revolution."

What Haytham Kenway had was a dream for an alliance with the Templars and Assassins, but Evie damn well knew that it was just a dream.

Achilles nodded slowly. "I assume you two are off to find him."

"In three days or so, yes." Connor answered. "I will ride out to New York to see what must be done."

"I will stay here, there are things I wish to do. I will meet up with Connor later." Connor looked to Evie. He knew that during that time she would tell Achilles everything.

Achilles nodded to the two Assassins and dismissed them both. He went to sit back down at his desk and to continue to write. Connor and Evie found it better to leaves Achilles to his thoughts for a while.

"I think I will go for a run Evie. I need to clear my head. I shall see you at dinner later?" Connor questioned once they had left the house.

"Of course." Evie smiled and she spotted something in the corner of her eye. She could see Myriam free running in the trees, closing in on them. Myriam stopped and crouched in the tree above them, watching and waiting patiently. What was she up to up there?

Connor nodded, not noticing that Myriam was approaching them. He took off into a run and headed up a tree in a different direction from where Myriam was coming from. Evie looked up to meet the gaze of Myriam and nodded. The wild woman grinned and then jumped down from the tree, landing right near Evie.

"Evie! Good to see you two are back!" Myriam's eyes twinkled mischievously as she greeted the female Assassin.

"Thank you Myriam, good to be back. Sorry we were gone for so long." Evie smiled sheepishly. "Is there something you needed Myriam?"

"Yes! The other residents and I wanted to throw a surprise birthday party for Connor. Achilles told us we missed it, but we wanted to give a party." Myriam smiled fondly and she chuckled. "Connor is a good lad, he has helped all of us. He gave us all a home...and hell, I found Norris because of him."

Evie could tell that Connor meant so much to them. "Tell me what I need to do."

It was past his birthday, but it was such a kind gesture by the Homesteaders that Evie couldn't help but want to help. The Homesteaders wanted her to keep Connor distracted for most of that day, away from the Inn especially. It would be a wonderful surprise party for Connor. Of course, the first thing that hit Evie, what would she give him as a birthday present? She had a week to think of something to give to the Native Assassin. A new weapon? That was a typical present for an Assassin, but Connor wasn't just any Assassin, he was her partner.

A thought came to her. Connor was like a wolf without a pack, he hunted on his own, at least before Evie came along. He crept in the trees on hunts like the wolves snuck around in the snow when searching for prey. She decided on two things; a new necklace with wolf claws she hunted herself with a wooden wolf face attached to it or a detailed carving of a wolf statue. She decided on the necklace.

Getting the wooden carving of the wolf's face was easy, even Lance put little jewels embedded into it as eyes to make it stand out. Hunting down wolves by herself, was going to be challenging. Sure, Evie had hunted wolves, but Connor managed to stay close by in case of trouble. Taking down wolves versus people was entirely different. People, you could sneak up behind and dispatch quickly. Wolves on the other hand, Evie had only seen Connor sneak up in them from trees. Trees were definitely the key to getting those claws.

Achilles had sent Connor off on a mission away from the Homestead, this provided the best opportunity for Evie to go hunt. Achilles was a little uncertain at first, but Evie assured him that she'd be fine. Evie would stay in the trees and use her throwing knives or Berserk darts on the wolves. After all, she could blend in really well with just about anything.

When arriving at the harbor, Mr. Faulkner directed her to the south end of the coast where a wolf den was located. He warned her to be careful and wished her the best of luck. Evie leapt onto the closest tree branch and started off to the south end. Adrenaline coursed through her as she ran and jumped through the trees. Then, a growl startled her back into reality and she crouched down to look down at the ground.

There were three wolves walking around in the grass. One of them was growling and lied down into the grass while another one was ducking into the grass. The one ducking into the grass looked to be ready to pounce on prey. Using her Second Sight, she saw a rabbit hopping along that was the prey. The third one was just lying down and appeared to be asleep. Evie almost felt bad for killing these wolves, so she decided to go at it a different way

Evie loaded her gauntlet with her Berserk dart just in case and saw the hunting wolf going towards the rabbit. The rabbit began to hop away, causing the wolf to follow quietly. This appeared to be her chance.

Evie followed the wolf through the trees and watched the wolf attack the rabbit. She then ejected her hidden blade and jumped down from the tree. Her blade impaled through the wolf's body, the wolf cried out with a whimper as it died beneath her.

Evie drew a knife and held it shakily over the body of the wolf. She had to skin the wolf's body, exactly how Connor did. This was the first time that she would skin an animal and when she saw Connor do it, it got bloody. With a deep sigh, she spoke a Mohawk prayer Connor would state before stabbing into the wolf's body. It was a mess, but she collected the pelt, the claws, and many and the organs that would be sent off to merchants in Boston or New York. Evie stuffed everything into a bag, though she only needed the claws.

"Perfect. I hope he likes this." Evie mumbled to herself proudly and she froze. She could hear one of the other wolves heading towards her and she scrambled up the closest tree to get away.

She made her way back to the Homestead with a spring in her step. After dropping off the bag with the rest of the parts of the wolf, she took the wolf claws to Lance. He informed her that the necklace would be ready before the party in a couple of days.

"Happy Birthday Connor!"

Evie smiled at the Native American as she led him inside of the inn and saw the surprise bloom onto his face. Evie let out a soft chuckle at Connor's reaction as he was looking around the room at all the happy faces around them and clearly the contagious smiles couldn't stop at him. His face broke out into a smile and looked around at all the Homestead residences.

"Thank you everyone...this is so kind of you...I-I do not know what to say." Connor replied with a soft smile.

"We wanted to show you how much we appreciate you Connor. You have been so kind to us all." Prudence spoke up first as she walked up to Connor while holding infant Hunter. Evie's heart raced at the sight of infant Hunter and she resisted the urge to go and play with him.

"We know your Birthday was last month and you are a very busy lad, but we were so glad that you were back." Godfrey spoke up next holding up a mug of ale.

Terry walked over and handed both Evie and Connor mugs of alcohol. "Come on you two, time for some drinks!"

Evie thanked Terry and took a swig of the ale. She felt her entire body shudder as the gulp of alcohol went down her throat and while she saw Connor's eyes bulge out at the taste of his drink. Evie and Connor locked gazes as the music in the inn began to play and dance began as well. Evie laughed happily after tasting that drink and Connor blinked, watching the other as she laughed. Connor then smiled softly at her. "I take it you had something to do with all this Evie."

"Well, not really. Honestly, the residents were the ones completely behind this." Evie smiled, as she watched some of the others begin dancing with each other. "They let me in on their secret and I just had to figure out how to get you here."

She looked down at her dress, one Ellen had crafted for her. She shrugged her shoulders with a smile before placing her hands on her hips. "Sadly, I think my little party dress probably gave it away, but I say it was worth it. And this time, no bloody corset."

Connor let out a laugh at that. "Yes, I recall the tale of your last corset. I would hate to see you in so much distress Evie, you should have some fun."

"You should too Connor. Go on, go dance!" Evie pushed him gently, scooting him to the dance floor. He chuckled as she took his mug as he went off to dance with Ellen.

Dr. White was the one who had asked her to dance, which she accepted happily. Dancing with Dr. White was definitely far better dancing companion than Starrick could ever be. The great Doctor showed her how to perform the country dances and Evie went along with it, letting him lead them. The music was so lively and once the song changed, Evie switched partners, dancing with Lance now. She could smell pipe smoke on him as they joined hands and danced around each other. Anyone was a better dance partner than Starrick. However, there was someone else Evie wanted to dance with. After that song, Evie bowed out of the song and looked over in Connor's direction.

He was bowing to Diana after they had finished the dance and now some of the children were running up to Connor. Maria was one of the children, her cheeks turning red as she asked the Assassin for a dance. Evie smiled as she picked up her mug and took another sip of the ale. Her skin crawled as she felt the alcohol hit her body. Thankfully, Evie wasn't a lightweight and she had many drinking contests with Jacob before they went to London and once Crawford Starrick had been toppled. She sometimes couldn't resist a challenge from her younger twin.

The night went swimmingly, no brawls between Godfrey and Terry or anything else. Evie chatted with some of the other women on the Homestead, Myriam especially. Myriam was like a kindred soul to Evie; a woman turned away from society's expectations and become a huntress. Myriam and Norris's wedding was going to happen during the summer, which Myriam was looking forward to. As she spoke to Myriam, Evie happened to glance in Connor's way. He was talking to Norris and was looking rather...unsteady on his feet. His eyes though broke from Norris's and looked in her direction.

How many pints had Connor drank during the merriment exactly? He was acting like a gentleman, more than normal. Evie's heart raced at the sight of the charming smile that crossed his face as his eyes landed on her.

Evie looked over her shoulder to the barkeep as Oliver as he cleaned glasses and mugs. "Ollie, how much ale did you and Godfrey give to Connor?"

"How many? Only two mugs of it Ms. Mir, guess our Connor is a bit of a lightweight, but he's just tipsy by the looks of it." The innkeeper answered with a cheery smile. He looked over to Connor who had joined Ellen in a dance. "Strange to see Connor so cheery, but it's rather refreshing."

Evie looked over and nodded with a smile. She herself only had one pint of whiskey that was enough for one evening. Evie smiled as other residents joined in on the dancing in the inn, mostly with their own spouses. Ellen danced with Connor until Lance offered her a dance next. Connor let her go and then looked to Evie, walking up to her. He was going to ask her to dance. Evie hopped up from her chair excitedly and took hold of his hand before he could get to her.

Connor let out a chuckle as he was swept off to the dance floor and she grinned mischievously up at him as they made it back to the dance floor. She was took hold of his hands and he smiled down at her as he started the dance.

They started out separated from each other, one side had the women and the men on the other. Evie knew this was the English Country dance, this was different from the dancing she knew. Evie vaguely recalled her grandmother showing her and Jacob this dance. Her memorable dance with Crawford Starrick was the last dance she had shared with anyone.

As the music started, she remembered to bow her head to her partner and he followed the gesture. Evie interchanged places with Connor before joining him in the middle. They walked forward and smiled at each other as their hands met. They then turned around and walked back in the same direction to their original spots.

Jacob had found this dance boring when he younger and still when he older. He could dance, but he would've preferred scaling a building instead. Evie did enjoy dancing, but not in tight corset dresses. Though, she wouldn't have to put her dark blue dress with layers of petticoats and shift into the trash this time around. This was a dress she would keep.

"You look beautiful tonight." Connor whispered to her as they met again in the middle. Their hands together again and Evie laced her small fingers through his.

She blushed. Connor was a little bolder after drinking it seemed. "Thank you…"

Then the two Assassins turned around again and then Connor leaned in to whisper to her. Evie tried to contain a giggle, he wanted to leave and take a walk with her. She smiled as she pulled Connor out of the dance. Achilles was sitting off to the side when he noticed his two apprentices sneaking out. Evie saw him shake his head and briefly smiled as both Assassins slipped out of the inn.

It was nighttime and the stars shined brightly against the dark sky as the two Assassins walked back to the Davenport Mansion. Connor swung their arms a little as they walked and he stared up at the sky.

"It has been a good night. I cannot remember the last time I laughed that much." Connor stated seriously as they walked. He blushed and looked to Evie. "I mean, you have made me happy...more than anyone else."

"You make me happy too." She smiled as they walked together. "The happiest I've been with anyone since…"

"Jayadeep?" Connor questioned, looking down at her.

She stopped in the middle of their walk home and he stopped too. She lowered her head to gape down at her feet sadly and squeezed her eyes shut. "Even if we retrieve the Shroud for our future brothers and sisters...I don't even know if I would be able to return home. To my brother, to Jayadeep...but then, there's you."

She looked up at Connor and confessed. "I...part of me...wishes to stay here...with you."

Connor blinked in surprise at her confession as she stared at him. She continued. "I-I enjoy being your partner. You've shown me how to hunt, I was on a boat for the first time, you accepted me after I told you the truth, and you have been nothing, but kind to me. Despite our arguments and disagreements about Washington or your father, we work great together."

"We do." Connor walked closer to her and took hold of her hands into his. "I admire you so much Evie...I…"

Evie smiled brightly at him and reached up to brush her fingers against his face. She leaned up to his lips and Connor closed the gap between them. His kiss didn't shock her, but it was invigorating to her. This kiss was passionate as his tongue licked at her lips.

His hands slowly wrapped around her waist as he pulled her close, pulling her up closer to him. Evie gasped in surprise as she hoisted up and she smiled at him. Connor carried her from the road and into the woods a little bit. Connor gently pressed against her against a tree and Evie kissed Connor this time.

Connor returned the kiss and she licked at his lips. Connor groaned, one of his hands released her waist and played with her long dark chocolate colored hair. Evie's body grew warm as their kissing grew more passionate. Connor pulled away this time and lowered his head down to her neck. Evie groans into a moan as he began to kiss and lick her neck.

"Co-Connor…" Evie moaned softly and her hands found his head. Her fingers ran through his hair. "Ratonhnhaké:ton."

Connor smiled softly at her and pressed another kiss to her throat. Connor then picked her up again and then rested the both of them underneath the tree. Connor rested on top of her and laid his head down on her chest. Evie smiled brightly and played his hair, smoothing her fingers through it.

He whispered to her. "I like it when you say my name...my real name."

"Those lessons you gave were useful." Evie chuckled softly as she played his hair. "Though I don't know if I'll be able to hold a complete conversation with you yet."

He spoke in his native tongue, a tease of course. Evie pulled his hair teasingly in response and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Like that."

Connor gave a playful scowl up at her and leaned up to kiss her tongue. Evie let out a shriek of surprise and laughed. Connor laughed with her and he rested against her.

"I did not think I would ever be this happy...ever." Connor said as he rested against her.

"I'm glad then, that I could make you happy." Evie said as she played his hair and held onto him tightly. If only this night wouldn't end. But they weren't a pair of ordinary of people, they were Assassins. It meant suffering lifelong hardships for the sake of the innocent and the Creed.

Evie looked up from Connor to sky and sighed. "It's a beautiful night...perhaps we'll have nights like this if…?"

"If we beat the Templars…?" Connor finished for her and he appeared hesitant. He took her hand into his and pressed a kiss to it. "I...I do not know if I want my father dead."

"...I know." Evie looked down and pressed a kiss to his head. "I don't know if he feels the same way Connor…"

"I know. There are times where I think we could have a normal relationship as father and son...but Templars and Assassins always get in the way." Connor shut his eyes and sighed. "I sometimes wish _Ista_ had told him about me…"

Evie nodded and continued running her fingers through his hair. She whispered. "You may not be the same man that I know Connor, if that was so."

"You would not be the same woman I know now if you were raised by both your mother and father as well." Connor countered gently.

Evie smiled weakly. "Hmm, you have a point."

"If only I could eliminate Charles Lee...then my father and I could perhaps...be at peace." Connor muttered and he let out a yawn.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Evie smiled as she fished out the necklace that she had made. The necklace had been well crafted; the wooden wolf's head had small gems that shined brightly at Connor. She then showed it to the male Assassin and Connor reached up for the necklace, taking it from her.

"This is...I love it." Connor gushed as he held the necklace gently. He took hold of her hand, the one that offered him the necklace and pressed a kiss to it. "A beautiful gift from a beautiful woman."

"You're so sweet." Evie chuckled as she reached over to play with his hair.

Connor nodded and he curled up against Evie as she felt him drift off to sleep against her body. Evie held in a chuckle at this as she played with his hair. It appeared that she and Connor would sleep here in the wilderness. She soon followed him into the dream state.


	13. A New Adventure

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but thanks to one of my reviewers, I had an idea for a new small arc involving Evie with Assassins and a Templar from the ACIII multiplayer. Thank you Justaquestion12 for the suggestion! Here's a new chapter for everyone!

Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, and/or favorited this fanfic! You are all awesome and I wanted to let you all know!

Chapter 12

Evie woke up, underneath her wasn't the forest floor from the night before, but a soft bed instead. More importantly, it was Connor's soft feather bed. A blush crept across her face as she shifted around on the bed, only to find a pair of large arms around her waist. Evie shifted to turn on to her side and face Connor, who had awoken also. His golden eyes were blinking rapidly before setting his gaze on Evie. His expression softened at her.

"Good morning." Connor greeted.

"Good morning." Evie replied back with a chuckle. She glanced around the room before adding. "This is a nice change of scenery. I'm assuming this was your doing?"

"You...deserved to wake up in a nicer place. I am just glad that you didn't wake up. You looked so peaceful." Connor smiled at her.

"And your skills proved to be excellent, I declare you a Master Assassin." Evie chuckled which caused him to chuckle as well. Evie then smirked as she rolled on top of him.

She propped her elbows up on his chest and rested her chin on her hand. Evie smiled down at him as he said. " Why thank you Master Assassin Evie Frye. You will recommend me to the Assassin Counsel?"

"On the double." Evie chuckled as she looked down at him. "Did you enjoy the party…?"

"I did...The Homesteaders… they were so kind. I liked the surprise, it was unexpected."

"They love you and you have improved their lives. I know it was their way of saying thank you." Evie smiled.

"I would have thought you had a hand in it, you are a cunning woman." Connor smirked up at her.

Evie sat up on top of him and held her hands up. "I had no hand in that plot I swear. This time anyway."

"This time." Connor emphasized as his hands crept around her waist. He sat up so they were at the same height and he leaned in for a kiss, which Evie consented with.

They shared a kiss, Evie wrapping her arms around his neck as they continued. Connor broke the kiss and went for her neck, pressing soft kisses to her skin. Evie groaned and loosely wrapped her arms around his head. A cold chill ran through her body as she felt his tongue brush against her neck. Then Connor nipped at her chin and pulled her back into a kiss. They pulled away to take a breath after a long time, both in utter bliss of their situation.

Connor sighed softly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I have to go to New York to meet with my father...as much as I do not wish to leave you."

"Haytham Kenway, as much as I loathe him, is a lucky man." Evie teased as she wrinkled her nose.

Connor smirked and leaned in to plant a kiss on her nose. "Once I return, you can have all my attention for an entire day."

"Good. Be careful or I swear Connor Kenway, Achilles and I will haunt your arse." Evie threatened playfully. However, her expression turn serious, her blue eyes radiating as she reached up to cup his face into her hands. "Seriously though, be careful around Haytham…"

Connor nodded and they disentangled each other from each other so Connor could get ready to sail off to New York. Evie stepped out of the room to give him some privacy, despite the fact that she loved his Captain's outfit and she headed towards her room. Evie started to undo her messy bun as she walked to her room, humming along to 'Lowlands Away'. Her wavy dark brown hair dropped out of the bun and fell gracefully to her shoulder. She ran her hands down along her dress, smoothing it as she walked into her room.

She changed from the party dress into her new Assassin outfit, a lighter one compared to her normal gear. The fabric was lighter, but she got rid of her cape and her breeches and blouse were both white. She kept her shoes and her black trench coat and hood had an intricate design of lines made from silver lace. Her belt had the Assassin's symbol and she put on her gauntlets over her arms. This was better to blend into the trees and the darkness of the colonial towns. She rather liked her new robes, but she would return to her warmer clothes once it was winter.

Evie paused when she found herself in front or the mirror and stared into her reflection. Thoughts of Connor and Haytham entered her mind and she took a slow breath. It was only a matter of time before their confrontation came to head. However, Evie had time before that...a little more than 2 years. And they needed to get the Shroud of Eden in their hands on top of that.

She ran through the timeline in her head about the years before Haytham's death. What had caused the two Kenway men's relationship to collapse? Betrayal. It was always betrayal.

Suddenly, Connor's reflection joined her's and she smiled as she felt his strong arms around her waist. Evie couldn't help but relax and lean against him.

"You look stunning in your summer robes."

"Why thank you." Evie beamed at him. She turned her head to look up at him with a smirk. "One last race before you go?"

He raised his eyebrow curiously with an amused expression. "A race to the _Aquila?_ Of course."

Evie grinned before spinning around in his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips. She then took off to the back balcony first with Connor following after her in a daze.

Evie ran across tree branches, jumping from different tree to another with Connor dashing after her. She could hear the crackling of the tree branches under the weight both her and Connor dashing through the trees. Evie dashed across the branches and came across a gap, with the branches further away than normal. Before she could toss herself to some overhanging branches, Connor caught up, swinging between each overhanging branch. He landed onto that branch and continued on, while Evie flushed and followed after him.

They reached the dock in no time. Connor ended up winning the race much to Evie's disappointment, but she quickly got over it when she saw Connor's adorable smile. Her heart fluttered and she got over her disappointment. They stood there attempting to catch their breath before looking up at each other with huge smiles on their faces.

Connor looked over to the ship and then back to Evie. "I am heading out...do not get into too much trouble without me alright?"

Evie chuckled and smirked. "I won't make a promise that I can't keep. Besides, you like trouble."

"Only your kind of trouble." Connor chuckled and leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead. He gave her one last smile before walking up the dock towards the _Aquila_.

Evie smiled as the crewmen of the ship began to hoist the anchor out of the water and heard Connor's calls to the crew to set sail. She then began to start waving at him from the docks and he turned to look her way from the wheel. Connor waved back as the ship's sails cascaded down and expanded as it caught the wind. The ship set sail and Connor finished his last wave and took a hold of the wheel to start stirring with the wind.

She stood at the dock as she watched Connor and the _Aquila_ sailed off into the distance, her arm growing exhausted from waving. Evie rested her hand at her side as she let out a soft sigh, before turning her back on the dock. He was off to find his father, how could she deny him that? How could she try to change his mind on that? _I have probably already messed with the timeline as it is._ Evie thought as she walked off of the dock back onto solid ground. Recklessness, that's what it was. Then again, Connor wouldn't divulge her secret to anyone and the only other person she felt that needed to know was Achilles.

Achilles probably had his suspicions about her as much as Connor did previously, but the mentor didn't bring it up. He was kind enough to let her come to him about the truth whenever she desired. However, did the old mentor even have an inkling of what the truth of Evie was?

"You! Are you one of the apprentices to Ratonhnhaké:ton?" An unfamiliar voice called out to Evie.

Evie looked up from her thoughts and her eyes landed on a slender blue clad woman, she froze in place. Based on her features, the woman was a native with two long dark brown braids cascading down the front of her body. She held herself up with as a warrior, though the hatchet tied to her waist and the spear in the woman's hand. Evie also spotted the simple Assassin's gauntlet on her left arm, but that still didn't ease her worry. Then again, being considered an apprentice did make her blood boil a little.

Evie put her hands on her hips as she smirked. "No, I'm not one of his apprentices. However, I am his partner, Evie Mir."

The woman's chocolate brown eyes widened as she gaped at her. "Evie Mir? Yes, I have heard about you from the others."

Evie relaxed slightly. She was an Assassin then? Probably one of the Assassins that worked outside of Connor's small brotherhood.

The woman stepped forward and introduced herself. "My name is Alsoomse, I'm from a Shawnee tribe. I am in need of your help. Well, myself and one of our associates."

Evie raised her eyebrow. "Another Assassin? What has happened?"

"William de Saint-Prix, he is a French Assassin who lives out of Boston. He and I were working together to take down a Templar down. However, we ran into complications..."

"I see...tell me more." Evie urged the Native woman to continue. She gestured for the Native woman to follow her away from the docks.

Alsoomse nodded and followed Evie away from the docks towards the Davenport Homestead. She continued her tale. "William and I were tracking down a Templar, Dr. Victor Wolcott, or Mounteback. They say he has a way to keep Templars from dying and experiments on corpses."

Evie wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Lovely. Where did you track him to?"

"Nearby in Salem. William had discovered information of Templar activity there and we went to follow up. However, Will and I were ambushed by some of his cronies at the dead of night. William managed to take down some of his cronies before they knocked him out and allowed me to escape. That was a week ago. He has had his hands on Will for a week." Alsoomse explained, her expression hardened as she walked with Evie. Despite the native woman's expression, she did sense fondness.

Evie raised her eyebrow and questioned. "Are you and William more than just friends?"

Alsoomse chuckled at that. "Will is a good friend and a bit of a charmer. Admittedly, I have flirted back, but we do it in good fun."

Evie smiled at that with her freckled cheeks reddening, a little too happily that Alsoomse caught it. The native didn't say anything and continued. "I do not think that the good Doctor has left Salem. He apparently gets "fresh" bodies very easily there and I doubt he would waste that opportunity. And the law enforcement there haven't done anything to help the people of Salem, they are too concerned about whether they become the next battlefield."

"I hate to ask...I know very little of this Doctor. You also called him Mounteback." Evie pressed and then paused when they reached the stables of the Davenport Homestead. Evie whistled and two horses trotted up to the two women.

"He studies not only medicine, but biology and occult. With that, I am sure you can get the irony of operating in Salem."

Evie rolled her eyes as Evie climbed up onto one of the horses. "Yes, a place where women were persecuted for being witches supposedly. A lovely choice. Are his experiments…?"

"Women? Yes, but he throws men in there once in awhile. He does not play favorites." Alsoomse grunted as she climbed onto the other horse. "I will lead the way if you do not mind."

"By all means." Evie concurred as they galloped off.


End file.
